Invisible
by Nicbearosaurus
Summary: "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." It was supposed to be better this time. McKinley was supposed to be safe now, but it just- wasn't, not when Karofsky was so willing to go back on his word. Warning: non-con.
1. Chapter 1: Not So Rehabilitated

Invisible

Summary: "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." After a traumatic event Kurt wishes he was still invisible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

A/N: This story takes place almost directly after Rumours, which is when I started writing it and discounts any canon material after that episode. There are twelve chapters currently completed and I'll be updating at least once a week, most likely on the weekend. I should warn everyone now that this story is rated M and there will be elements of non-con and violence later on, as well as some cursing. Reviews are welcomed as long as constructive. :)

Chapter 1 – Not So Rehabilitated

Kurt Hummel ignored the knocking on his bedroom door. He ignored his step-brother calling into his bedroom, asking to come in… to talk to him. He ignored it. He didn't want to hear it.

"Come on Kurt," he heard Finn's voice muffled through the wooden door. "Let me in. I wanna talk to you."

Kurt purposely turned to his laptop and flicked open his iTunes. Without looking at the song, he clicked something, anything to drown out Finn's words. He didn't need to hear what Finn had to say. He'd heard enough of the other boy to last a lifetime.

He was also ignoring the numerous text messages from Mercedes and Rachel. He didn't want to talk to them either. He didn't want to even think about them. He turned off his phone and lay back on his immaculately made double bed.

He felt betrayed.

"Dude!" He heard Finn yell again over the music of Lady Gaga. "I'm not going to leave until you let me in and let me talk to you!"

Kurt let out an uncharacteristic growl and turned off his speakers. Apparently his dimwit step-brother couldn't take a hint. He opened his bedroom door a fraction and glared out at Finn, "I don't want to talk to you Finn, not now, not ever."

"Come on man," Finn's eyes reminded him of a beaten puppy. So he purposely stared at his chest, rather than looking the taller boy in the eyes as he continued to speak, "You don't mean that. Look I'm sorry. Please let me apologize."

Kurt whirled around and stormed back to his bed, leaving the door open. He lay on his back again staring at the ceiling, "Make it quick Finn."

"I'm sorry," Finn started softy, sitting on the edge of the bed. He put a hand on Kurt's arm, but the other boy tugged it away. "Look I know I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It just- it looked bad."

"You should have known better," Kurt muttered, still staring at his ceiling. "You should have known I would never do something like that; that I was better than that. You're supposed to be my brother, but yet you see something that I'll admit could have been suspicious or completely innocuous and immediately assume the worst in me. You could have asked me about it. You should have trusted me."

"I don't know what innocuous means," Finn mumbled, a little ashamed despite not understanding what Kurt was saying.

"It means innocent, or not offensive or mild or any one of those things. And that's what it was, completely innocent, but yet you thought I was fooling around with him, despite that I have a boyfriend who I haven't even done those kinds of things with yet." Kurt turned on the bed, facing completely away from where his brother was sitting.

"It just…" Finn seemed to fight for the right words, "It looked bad. I was an idiot-."

"Understatement of the year," Kurt mumbled and Finn could swear he heard the trace of a sniffle in his voice.

Finn put a hand on his shoulder, "Kurt, are you crying?"

"No," he mumbled, aware that his lie was awfully unconvincing due to the shaking of his voice and bitten back sob.

"Kurt man I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry or anything-."

Kurt quickly wiped the few tears that escaped his eyes and sat up to face his brother. "It's not just you Finn. It's everyone. Everyone was so quick to think the worst of me. I wanted to come back so badly… because that was where all my friends were. You know, friends, the people who love you and don't make assumptions about you. Friends are the ones who're supposed to know the real you, because they took the time to and yet… everyone except Sam and Quinn assumed I would cheat on my boyfriend. I mean maybe some of them weren't as bad as some of the others, but every word of it hurt."

"Kurt I-."

"I'm not done Finn!" Kurt snapped tearfully. "Artie's comment about me and Quinn being there so he knew Sam wasn't doing the dirty; that stung. Puck chewing Sam out by saying both Quinn and I had boyfriends; that hurt. What was the worst, other than you believing it and spreading it around? When Sam said we were helping him and Mercedes, my so-called best friend, asking if that's what we were calling it now; that broke my heart. You all did, but you, Mercedes and Rachel especially. You're supposed to be my brother Finn, and they're supposed to be my closest friends. I came back to be with my friends; my family, but I'm having a hard time believing that's what you are anymore."

"I'll always be your family," Finn told him in a soft voice. He grabbed his brother and wrapped him in a tender hug. "Part of family is forgiving your family when they're acting stupid. I acted stupid and I promise I won't ever doubt you again. If I see something that looks bad, I'll ask you about it and I know you'll tell me the truth. Okay? Is that a deal?"

"Damn you," Kurt mumbled, accepting the hug and the apology. "Fine it's a deal."

"Good," Finn gave him a crooked smile. "So does that mean you forgive me?"

Kurt sighed at the hopeful smile on the tall teen's face. "Yeah I guess it does. It doesn't mean I forgive the rest of them though."

Finn stood up and patted Kurt on the back, "I don't think anyone expects you to forgive them right away Kurt. We believed a rumour, instead of you and that was wrong. You have a right to be angry. Hell I'm just glad you've forgiven me."

Kurt looked at Finn for a long moment and sighed again, "Yeah, well I'm glad you're glad and all, but I could use some time to myself right now."

"Course dude," Finn nodded his head vigorously, unwilling to give Kurt any more reason to be angry with him. "See ya."

Finn literally escaped from Kurt's bedroom and made sure to close the bedroom door behind him. He quickly dug his phone out of his pocket and texted both Mercedes and Rachel the exact same message: _I think u guys need 2 figure out a way 2 make it up 2 Kurt. He's upset about u guys believing the rumour._

It didn't take long for Mercedes to text back:_ I know. I feel awful. Wait… shouldn't he be pissed at u 2?_

_He was, but I already made it up 2 him. U guys didn't._

_Damn. Ur right. I'll talk 2 Rachel._

He didn't get a text back from Rachel, but he assumed it was because she and Mercedes were already thinking up a way to make it up to Kurt. At least that's what he hoped.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into McKinley High the next morning feeling even less welcome than he had just before he left the school for Dalton. There was a big difference between being bullied and knowing you still had friends who cared about you, and not being bullied but feeling as if your friends didn't know or trust you.<p>

Thankfully it was early and none of the other Glee members were there except for Finn who had an early morning basketball practice to get ready for.

"Hey Hummel," Kurt turned at the voice and let out a sigh. "We need to talk."

"I'm not in the mood right now David," he muttered at the big football player. "Can we talk some other time?"

"No," the voice was forceful and he felt a hand on his wrist, "I need to talk to you now."

"Hey!" He gasped as he was pulled into the boy's bathroom and shoved up against the wall. "I thought you were supposed to be rehabilitated or at least acting like it."

"Do you see Santana or anyone around?" Karofsky asked with a hiss, a small smirk finding his face. "I didn't think so. Anyways, like I said, we need to talk."

"Alright we can talk," Kurt mumbled and swallowed slightly, "As long as it's just talking, alright David? That means you can let go of my wrist now."

Karofsky released him from his grasp, but still used his stature and close proximity to keep the other boy pressed up against the wall. "It'll be a short conversation, Hummel, so don't worry. I'm not joining your stupid little fag group, okay? And you're not telling anyone about what happened in the locker room, or here, got it?"

"It's called PFLAG," Kurt corrected him trying to sound brave despite how fast his heart was beating. "And I thought we had a deal David? You help me form PFLAG and I don't out you."

Karofsky's face moved forward until it was only centimeters from Kurt's, "I have a new deal. You keep your mouth shut and I let you live. How does that sound?"

Kurt sucked in a deep breath, "Do you really think more death threats are really going to help you now?"

"It's not a threat Fancy," Karofsky growled at him, one of the footballer's hands grabbing the front of Kurt's designer sweater and lifting him a few inches off the floor. "It's a promise." His other hand wrapped almost gently around his throat and gave it a light squeeze, before it drew away with a soft caress. "Do you understand that Fancy?"

Kurt just stared for a long moment, trying not to shudder at the feeling it had given him when Karofsky had touched his neck. Then he gave a barely perceptible nod.

Karofsky dropped him and Kurt gave out an audible sigh of relief when his feet touched the ground. His hands automatically went about straightening his sweater, trying to smooth the wrinkles nervously as he stared into Karofsky's face. "Anything else you wanted to tell me?" He asked with faked calmness.

"Yeah," Karofsky let out a small smile, grabbing both Kurt's wrists this time as he backed him into the wall, pinning him there. His head leaned forward and pressed a crushing kiss onto his lips. He turned his head to whisper into Kurt's ear, "See you around Fancy."

Kurt flinched as he was shoved backward into the wall as Karofsky released him. There was barely any force behind it, but he'd been expecting more, much more. He turned and carefully looked at himself in the mirror.

He was shaking. He hadn't shaken like that since he'd left for Dalton Academy. He took several deep breaths, hoping to calm himself down. His hands carefully fixed his slightly ruffled hair so it was back into place.

"You're okay," he told himself quietly, trying to forget that Karofsky had just kissed him for the second time. "You're okay."

He took another deep breath and pasted on a smile. If he left Karofsky alone, didn't bother him, then Karofsky was bound to leave him alone too. The bigger boy wouldn't risk attacking him in public anymore, not with Santana on his case and his new reputation as a Bully Whip on the line.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Only Human

**Summary:** "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." After a traumatic event Kurt wishes he was still invisible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**Warning**: None for this chapter. There's not really any violence in this particular chapter.

**A/N**: So I made a new rule for uploading. I'm going to upload at least one chapter a week, but I'm going to upload earlier if I finish a new chapter. For example I finished Chapter 13 today and so you get this one early! I think that's a much better set up to be honest, especially since some of the chapters are shorter (like this one) and the ones where they sing have less content due to the song lyrics (also like this one). Also I changed the lyrics of the song minutely to make a little more sense.

Chapter 2 – Only Human

"Mr. Schue," Kurt groaned as he heard Rachel stand up immediately during their Glee meeting and start talking. That is until he heard the rest of what she was saying, "Mercedes and I put together a number and we'd like to sing it to the rest of the group, especially Kurt, Sam and Quinn. It's kind of our apology for the way we acted when all those rumours were going around."

The teacher let out a smile and waved his hand in agreement, "I think that's a great idea Rachel. You and Mercedes have the floor."

"Thanks," she gestured to Mercedes who immediately joined her standing in front of the group.

"Kurt," Mercedes spoke softly, "I wanted to say I'm sorry especially to you. I haven't been a very good best friend lately and I wanted to make up for it." She looked at Sam and Quinn, "I want to apologize to you guys too. I think I can speak for all of New Directions when I say we're really sorry for doubting you."

"Yeah," Rachel said in quiet agreement. "We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. We know you guys. We should have believed you when you said nothing was going on."

With that said she opened her mouth to sing the first verse.

_I've said sorry over a thousand times  
>Is there anything to say to you to help you dry your eyes?<br>I would make it all better if I could, I'll help you realise  
>I cry when you cry, I hurt when you hurt<br>I make mistakes but I can't turn back time_

Mercedes joined in with her powerful voice for the chorus.

_(I'm only human)_  
><em>Forgive me<em>  
><em>(I'm only human)<em>  
><em>Love me<em>  
><em>(I'm only human)<em>  
><em>Save me, save me from myself<em>  
><em>(I'm no super woman)<em>  
><em>Embrace me<em>  
><em>(I'm fragile and broken)<em>  
><em>You're just like me (oh)<em>

_I'm perfectly human_  
><em>I might have a life<em>  
><em>I'm perfectly human<em>  
><em>But you're an angel in disguise<em>

Rachel stopped singing for a moment, giving Mercedes a beautiful sounding solo.

_I'm staring in the mirror and a stranger's looking back  
>What are you afraid of, girl? The future or the past?<br>If you wanna see inside of me all you have to do is ask  
>I cry when you cry, I hurt when you hurt<br>I've made mistakes but I can't turn back time  
><em>

Both girls continued singing the chorus. They converged on Quinn, who looked shocked and upset, but there was also a note of genuine happiness in her eyes. Sure she really hated Rachel sometimes, but they were still kind of friends and Mercedes had been there for her when she was pregnant and really needed her.

Rachel took the solo and aimed the song directly at Kurt this time. She took a step forward and took his hand, looking absolutely heartbroken for the pain she had caused him.

_Maybe what tears us apart is what brings us back together  
>And everything that makes us different really brings us closer<em>

Mercedes took over after those two lines, squeezing his other hand tightly with tears in her eyes.

_Could you hold me (for a little while)?  
>Could you love me (without a doubt)?<br>I need you, I need you_

Both of them harmonized again and turned their attention to where Sam was sitting as they sang the chorus once again.

The two girls pulled the three other glee members up with them and sat them down on the chairs they'd set up before the performance and sang the last bit of the song to the three of them at the same time.

_We're only human (perfectly human, oh)  
>We might just have a life<br>I'm perfectly human (oh, oh)  
>But you're an angel in disguise<em>

_I'm perfectly human (perfectly human)_  
><em>I might just have a life<em>  
><em>Perfectly human<em>  
><em>We're all angels in disguise (Only Human – Brandy)<em>

Rachel and Mercedes looked hopefully at the other three Glee members and after the applause of the rest of the club died down, Mercedes opened her mouth to speak, "So we just wanted to apologize to all of you because we love you and we should have known better."

Kurt looked at the two girls, then over to Sam and Quinn who were sitting up there with him. "Well I don't know about Sam and Quinn, but considering how genuinely apologetic you're being I suppose I can forgive you."

"Oh thank God," Mercedes exclaimed with a smile gracing her face as she rushed forward to hug Kurt tightly. "I'm so glad. I feel like an awful bitch for not defending your honour and even commenting on it."

"Don't," he assured her. "I know it won't happen again."

"You guys were all so supportive after I told you about my dad losing his job, so yeah I already forgave you, but the song was totally awesome," Sam interrupted with a smile.

Quinn still had a bit of a stormy look on her face, "I forgive Mercedes. I'd probably forgive Rachel too if she wasn't always trying to steal my boyfriend."

The smile Rachel had previously been wearing fell a little, but soon found its way back. "Considering our history, that's about as good as I can expect I guess."

"You know what guys," Mr. Schue was wearing a grin of his own; "I think we just found our lesson for this week. I want you all to find a song about forgiveness to sing to the class."

Mr. Schuester left them to discuss their song choices, but of course the conversation didn't stay there for very long.

"So White Boy," Mercedes was addressing Kurt, happy that her best friend was willing to talk to her again. "How are things going with that sexy boyfriend of yours?"

Kurt managed a small laugh, "Good so far. We might just have a date tonight."

"You know you have to tell me all about it the _minute_ it's over, right?" She told him with a bit of a giggle.

"Of course," he grinned. Maybe Karofsky was bothering him again, but at least he had his friends back. He felt like he belonged again, and that certainly meant something. "Let me guess, you want every single little detail?"

"Umm of course," she grinned right back at him. She dropped it for a second and put her hand over his. "You know I really am sorry, right?"

He gave her a gentle smile, "I do and I forgive you 'Cedes. I won't say it didn't hurt, but that's done and over with now. It's in the past, okay?"

She smiled back at him, "Okay."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: Not Cut Out for Courage

**Summary**: "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." After a traumatic event Kurt wishes he was still invisible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**A/N**: Well I've been writing quite a bit today and finished chapter 14, so you get yet another early chapter. I wouldn't get too used to it though. This only happens when I'm not totally exhausted from work (I get up at four in the morning and have to commute and such). However there will always be at least one chapter per week, I'm just spoiling everyone (well the few people reading and hopefully enjoying this story) because it's a new story and my first posted fanfiction.

**Warning:** There is some violence and cursing in this chapter. Of course it is rated M so you should have expected as much :P.

Chapter 3 – Not Cut Out for Courage

Kurt Hummel was jittery. He knew he shouldn't be jittery, but he was. It wasn't even like it was their first date, but something about the curly haired Warbler gave him butterflies every time he saw him.

He stepped inside the restaurant and found himself smiling widely when he stopped Blaine sitting alone at a booth wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a grey form fitting t-shirt. He swore that boy could wear a paper bag and make it look like Marc Jacobs.

He stepped up to the table, "Hey, waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he's coming," Blaine joked with a grin, "I suppose you'll do."

Kurt slid into the other side of the booth, "I don't understand what that boy was thinking, standing you up. Obviously he's made a big mistake, but hey, his loss is my gain."

"You're adorable," Blaine fought back a bit of a blush at his boyfriend's words.

"And you're adorkable," Kurt laughed at him lightly and rested his hand purposefully across the table. Blaine immediately reached out his own hand and took it.

"Adorkable?"

"A mixture between dorky and adorable," Kurt supplied with a grin as he squeezed the other boy's hand. "Why is it that right now I feel about thirteen years old?"

"You don't need to be nervous," Blaine told him immediately. "It's just me. I'm the one who should be nervous."

"Just you, huh?" Kurt smiled his foot rubbing gently against Blaine's ankle. "Maybe neither of us should be nervous. It's not like it's our first date after all."

Blaine laughed. "That's true."

Kurt took a deep breath and smiled back. As much as he was talking the talk, he was still incredibly nervous. Here he was sitting across the table from his boyfriend, holding his hand while keeping a giant secret from him.

It wasn't like he could tell Blaine about what Karofsky did. Blaine would freak out and probably attack Karofsky. Not to mention Blaine would probably be undeniable angry at him too. Then there was the whole death 'promise' to worry about.

"Hey are you okay?" He felt Blaine squeeze his hand as he asked the question. "You look troubled."

Kurt forced another smile, "I'm fine. It's just been a rough couple of days. Do you remember when we got pizza delivered to Dalton a few weeks back?"

"Yeah and you're friend was the delivery guy, I remember," Blaine nodded his head quietly; "His family was having some money problems?"

Kurt nodded his head, "Yeah well so I was bringing him some clothes and I guess Finn was watching the motel since he thought Quinn was cheating with Sam and saw me. He told everyone that I'd been there and they all assumed I was cheating on you."

Blaine squeezed his hand more tightly in reassurance, "You know I know you'd never do something like that, right? I trust you, even if they don't."

"It's okay," Kurt told him with another brighter, fake smile. "They apologized for not believing in me more. I guess I'm just still a little upset over it."

"That's understandable," Blaine told him firmly. "They had no right to go into your business and no right to doubt you like that. They should know you better than that. I know you better than that." He paused and looked at Kurt's face. "Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

Kurt bit down on his lip, remembering how Karofsky had dragged him into the boys' bathroom earlier that day. "I'm sure."

"Kurt," Blaine slid out of his side of the booth and slid in next to his boyfriend. "Please don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes that something else is bothering you. I know that look."

Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder and sighed. "It's nothing I promise. Something is bothering me, but it's not something I can talk about right now. You understand, right; that there are some things I just can't talk about?"

Blaine looped his arm around Kurt's waist and hugged the other boy to him, "I understand. I just hope that eventually you're able to trust me with those things." He kissed Kurt on the temple, before sneaking down to steal a gentle kiss on his lips.

Kurt smiled and immediately responded; leaning into the kiss and feeling the tension leave his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Kurt tapped on the open door to his brother's bedroom.<p>

"Oh hey bro, what's up?" Finn asked him, putting down the controller to his Xbox. He swivelled around in the computer chair to face Kurt. "Uh, how was your date with Blaine?"

"Great," Kurt murmured. It had been. Blaine had perfectly understood and hadn't pushed him too much to tell him what was bothering him. Instead he'd steered the conversation over to fashion and Vogue and endless flirtation. "Finn, I just wanted to say thanks."

Finn cocked his head to the side, "For what?"

"I know it was you who told Mercedes and Rachel how much those rumours upset me. Mercedes told me you texted them and made them realize how hurtful it was. So, thanks." He fidgeted a little and managed a small smile. "You are a good brother, Finn, when it really counts."

"Thanks, but you know I want to be a good brother when it really counts, and when it doesn't too. It's just… hard. I've never been a brother before, you know?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes I know. I was an only child too once. What a beauteous time that was."

"Hey," Finn gave a mock angry look. Then he smiled and picked up two controllers. He set one in his lap and held the other out to Kurt, "Want to play some COD with me? I swear it's awesome."

"Alright, but I warn you I'm going to suck at this," Kurt told him as he sat down on the bed and held the controller awkwardly in his hands.

"Dude, that's the best part. Means I always win," Finn smiled lopsidedly at him.

Kurt shook his head and looked at the screen. "Alright, what do I do?"

"Kay this moves the screen shot, like point of view or whatever, and this actually moves your player. To fight or shoot for now you can just mash the buttons. You can learn by like seeing what the buttons do when you press them or something." Finn told him, looking somewhat like an excited child.

Kurt looked warily from the screen to the controller. "I may regret this, but here goes."

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at the picture in his locker. No longer was it just a photo of his friend and mentor, but his sweet, understanding boyfriend. He looked at the collage of letters under the photo, reminding him every day to have courage.<p>

"Fancy seeing you around Hummel," a voice spoke and before he could register it he was shoved forward into the lockers. A hand on his shoulder then whipped him around and pressed him up against them.

"Karofsky," Kurt mumbled with a thick swallow. "You know you'll get in trouble if someone sees you, right?"

"Only people here other than me and you are the basketball jocks and they're all in the gym," Karofsky murmured to him softly. "I ought to thank Hudson for bringing you here to be in the mornings. It just works out perfectly for us, doesn't it?"

Kurt tried to slide out to the side, but Karofsky's hand slammed into the lockers merely an inch from his face, stopping him. "What do you want David?"

"This isn't about what I want Kurt," Karofsky told him in a quiet voice, "This is about what you want, what you're practically begging for me to do." The bully looked down at Kurt's fitted slacks and button down shirt, "I mean seriously, look at what you're wearing."

Kurt frowned in confusion and looked down, "There's nothing wrong with being fashionable."

"It's not just fashionable Fancy," Karofsky told him in a quiet hiss, "You wear these tight clothes that hug your ass and make you almost look like a girl from behind and just begs for attention. You want the attention. You're practically screaming for it _Kurt._"

A cold trickle of fear slid down his neck as he felt the other boy's eyes running over him. He opened his mouth only slightly, "The only attention I want is from my boyfriend; just Blaine. I-I'm only expressing myself."

"Yeah, expressing your need for attention; your need to get _fucked_," Karofsky was leaning even closer to him now, his hot breath caressing his ear. "Is that what you want Fancy? Do you want to get _fucked?_"

Kurt shook his head, hot tears running down his face. "No," he whispered. "I don't want that. I promise I don't want that, please."

"Then maybe you should dress normal, don't you think?" Karofsky asked him harshly, pulling back and slamming his hand next to Kurt's head again. "You wouldn't want to give me the wrong idea, would you Kurt? If you keep asking for it, I may just have to give it to you. So you and you're little wardrobe are going to have to clear things up for me, okay?"

He nodded quickly and just as suddenly as the bigger boy appeared, he stormed away from him.

Kurt slid down into a sitting position against the lockers, willing his heart to slow back down to his normal pace. Softly he used his sleeves and wiped away the tears that had settled on his cheeks. He hugged his knees for a long minute, just breathing, before he found the strength to get back onto his feet.

He looked again at the collage of letters under Blaine's photograph. He was starting to think he just wasn't cut out for courage. He pulled out his first book for the day and slipped it into his messenger bag before heading for the choir room.

It would be another hour before any other students showed up at the school, meaning it would be the perfect time to practice his singing. However tomorrow Finn would be driving himself to school and he thought maybe it would be a good idea to wear some regular fitting jeans and maybe one of Blaine's Dalton sweatshirts.

TBC...

**A/N**: Adorkable is probably one of my favourite fake words.

Reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4: The Sweatshirt

**Summary:** "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." After a traumatic event Kurt wishes he was still invisible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**Warnings**: Oops, almost forgot to do this! I'm pretty sure it's mostly swearing in this chapter (though not a ton) and I think there's llike one mention of something sexual, but it's nothing explicit...yet.

**A/N: **Well I've finished chapter 15, so here you are. I'll say it honestly, the last two chapters I wasn't overly fond of, but I'm hoping that's because I tend to be my own worst critic. However, I do kind of like this one, so that's good. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4 – The Sweatshirt

"Dude I have to leave for practice in like five minutes, why aren't you ready?" Finn asked with a frown as he saw Kurt was still lying in bed, hair astray with sleep crusted in his eyes.

"Mercedes is picking me up," Kurt mumbled tiredly, his hand waving loosely in the general direction of his dresser. "My keys… go ahead and take 'em."

"Wait a second, are you okay?" Finn asked suddenly, his eyes widening and his jaw slackening slightly. "You would never let me drive your baby. It's your baby."

"Yeah well then you better get moving before I change my mind," Kurt told him, burrowing back into the bed. He waited for a long minute before Finn grabbed the keys and left. It was only then that he ventured from his bed to get ready for school. It was certainly going to be a long day.

After a hot shower he pulled on the jeans he'd selected yesterday. They were regular, run of the mill jeans; straight cut and dark washed. They were still fashionable enough that he would survive wearing them, and definitely not tight enough to give anyone the wrong idea.

He grabbed his Likes Boys t-shirt and slipped it over his head, before immediately covering it with Blaine's sweatshirt. He smiled a little to himself. At least he was expressing himself underneath the sweater and in a way he was expressing himself with the sweater. It was Blaine's and by wearing it, he was announcing to the world that so was he.

_R.E.S.P.E.C.T. Find out what it means to me_.

_R.E.S.P.E.C.T. Take care, T.C.B. (R.E.S.P.E.C.T. Aretha Franklin (c))_

He scrambled to grab his phone at the familiar ringtone, "Hey Mercedes."

"Boy I'm outside your house," she told him, "Hurry your ass up."

"I'll be there in a sec," he promised as he grabbed his messenger bag and shoved last night's homework inside it before rushing out the door.

He slipped into the passenger's side of Mercedes car and looked at his best friend, only to find her wearing a confused and incredulous look on her face, "What?"

"Are you seriously wearing that? Who are you and what have you done with Kurt?" She asked him immediately then held up her hand. "You know what, don't answer that. Just go inside and put some Kurt clothes on."

"I'm wearing what I'm wearing Mercedes," he told her in a low voice. "Can we just go?"

She looked at him again, "I can't believe you're going to go to school, a public place, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. I mean seriously Kurt, a sweatshirt?"

"It's a Dalton sweatshirt and it's Blaine's. I want to wear it," he told her firmly as he buckled his seatbelt. "I wasn't aware I had to run my fashion choices by you first."

Mercedes' face softened with the small smile that graced her face. "I'm sorry. You miss him, don't you?"

Kurt sighed at the perfect excuse she'd handed to him, "Yeah." He shrugged, "I know it's not the most fashionable of choices, but it reminds me of him, you know?"

"You're so cute," her small smile turned into a happy grin as she put the vehicle into drive and pulled out of his driveway.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, sitting back in the car. "Thanks for picking me up Mercedes. I swear if I kept getting up that early to drive Finn to school I was going to start getting bags under my eyes."

"Oh the joys of brotherhood," she joked quietly as she drove. She shot a glance over to Kurt, who remained silent. She paused for a long moment, staring out at the road and making a turn.

After a solid ten minutes of silence she let out a sigh, "Kurt is everything alright with you?"

"Huh?" He seemed to break out of a daze, "Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just a bit distracted lately. Are we almost at school?"

She gave him an odd look, rising an immaculately (it should be since he'd done them for her during their last sleepover) shaped eyebrow, "We're like seconds from the parking lot. Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded and forced a smile, "Yeah, just, like I said, distracted."

He walked in with his friend to the school. He forced himself to keep up meaningless conversation in hopes it would ease her worries about him. It wasn't until he saw Finn in the hallway that he realised none of it was going to work.

"Dude what are you wearing?" Finn asked him immediately with his trademarked confused look. "You don't look like you."

"I wish everyone would leave me and my clothing choices alone. Seriously is it that big of a deal that I want to wear sweatshirt one day of the week?" Kurt snapped at both of them. Mercedes stared at him in surprise, her dark eyes looking somewhat hurt.

He stormed away from both of them and headed straight into the boy's bathroom. He planted his hands on the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. They were right. He didn't look like him; at least not the Kurt everyone was used to.

He hated him; that boy in the mirror. It wasn't even really him. He'd allowed someone else to dictate who he was and how he dressed. He hated it. It nearly made him want to rip off the sweater and just wear the Likes Boys t-shirt for the rest of the day.

He didn't. He didn't even reach for the hem to do it. He couldn't because in his ears was Karofsky whispering to him, asking him if he wanted to be fucked.

He shuddered at the memory. Maybe he hated himself for changing, but he loved himself enough that he wasn't going to give the closeted bully any reason to make good on his threat.

"Dude, are you alright?" Kurt looked in the mirror and noticed Finn standing behind him, looking confused. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that you always look so put together and I've never seen you in a sweatshirt before. I honestly didn't know you even owned one."

Kurt forced a small smile, "It's not mine Finn. It's Blaine's. I just miss him, so I thought I'd wear it today.

"Oh well," Finn just shrugged, "Okay."

Kurt watched as his brother left the bathroom and let out a long sigh. Today was going to be a long day. He checked his hair carefully and straightened out the sweatshirt a little. Despite that everyone seemed to have a bad reaction to it, even himself; he still liked that he had a part of Blaine with him.

It was like that by wearing Blaine's sweatshirt that Blaine was with him, protecting him or something. It was stupid, but comforting.

"I didn't see you this morning Fancy."

He whipped around in fright at the sight in the mirror. Taking a deep breath he spoke, "What are you, stalking me? I'm not wearing those clothes you hate so just leave me alone."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Karofsky told him with a bit of a smile. "You were a good boy today, so I'll leave you alone, for now."

Kurt waited for the other boy to leave, but Karofsky just stood there, looking at him. "I thought you were going to leave me alone."

"I'm waiting for you to leave Fancy. I'm not taking a piss while you're in here. So get out."

Kurt grabbed his bag and rushed out of the bathroom, unwilling to give Karofsky any other reason to want to hurt him, or worse.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Finn Hudson walked up to the bulkier boy the moment he saw him during lunch and sat down at the table. "Dude I need to talk to you." He looked at the other boys Karofsky was sitting with, "Privately."<p>

"What the hell Hudson? What do you want?" Karofsky asked, not bothering to motion for his friends to leave. "Whatever you need to say, just say it."

"Are you bothering Kurt again?" Finn asked straight out, glaring hard at the other boy in an attempt to look threatening. "You so much as look at him the wrong way and-"

"Hudson I know better than to bug your faggy little brother, okay?" Karofsky growled. "I'll never get into Santana's pants if I piss her off and well that would probably piss her off."

"So that's what your big apology was all about, getting into Santana's pants?" Finn shook his head and lifted his tray.

"Look Hudson. I like Santana, okay? I like her a lot and I'm not going to do anything to fuck that up. Okay and maybe I do feel a little bad for how I treated Kurt, but it doesn't matter, because it's over. It's done with, okay? Can you leave me the fuck alone now?" Most of it, if not all of it was pure fiction, but he made sure to look genuine. It wouldn't be too hard to convince Finn Hudson, it was well known that the only person he had more IQ points than was Brittany Pierce.

As for his friends, well they'd just continue thinking he just wanted into Santana's pants and that was alright with him.

"Well alright," Finn muttered, standing up from the table, "As long as you actually like her. She may be a bitch sometimes, but she deserves someone who actually cares about her."

"Well I do, okay, get lost."

Finn nodded and left the table.

"What an idiot," he grinned maliciously at Azimio and the others. "I mean Santana's hot, but really?"

Azimio gave him a high five. "I'd tap that, that's for sure."

"And I will be," Karofsky grinned widely as he thought of someone else entirely. Finn and his friends were entirely too trusting of him and the thought sent a little twitch between his legs. They'd never know.

A/N: Reviews are welcome!

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Chat

**Summary:** "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." After a traumatic event Kurt wishes he was still invisible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**Warning: **Swearing and there is non-con scene, that may be a little too explicit/graphic for some, in this chapter. I tried to focus more on what was felt, then actual vivid description of the attack. However, if that's a trigger, then you're welcome to skip it.

**A/N**: Well here you are; your weekend chapter. I hope you enjoy it… well considering the content maybe not enjoy it, but appreciate the writing and/or plot.

Chapter 5 – A Little Chat

"Kurt don't you think it's a little hot in here to be wearing a sweatshirt?" Artie asked as the group was working on their dance number.

"Dude, don't," Finn stopped the other boy before Kurt could snap back an answer. "Kurt likes his sweatshirt, so just leave him alone about it, okay?"

Artie gave him an odd look, but didn't comment further.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in the sweatshirt. Artie certainly had a point and somehow it didn't seem like it would be a big deal to take it off within the safety of the Glee club auditorium. "Actually it is kind of hot. I might take it off for now."

He lifted it up over his head and tossed it onto a chair.

"Hey you kept your Born This Way t-shirt too," Mercedes grinned as she saw what he was wearing underneath. "I'm not wearing mine today obviously, but they are pretty awesome."

Kurt grinned back at her, "Yep. That they are."

After practice he scooped up the sweatshirt and laid it over his arm. He grabbed Mercedes arm for a moment as everyone else left the auditorium, "Hey I don't need a ride home anymore. Finn's catching a ride with Puck since I have my date with Blaine."

"Alright Kurt. You still want me to pick you up tomorrow morning?"

"I'll let you know," he told her with a grin and gave her a quick squeeze before grabbing a few other items as she left. He cracked his neck and slipped his messenger bag over his shoulder as he walked out of the auditorium.

The halls were empty and darkened. Kurt Hummel let out a sigh of contentment. If the halls were empty, that meant the football jocks had gone home for the day already. It was one of the things he liked about Glee, at least when it was over he could walk the halls in peace.

He clutched his books to his chest for a moment. God he missed getting to see Blaine every day, but McKinley and New Directions was where he belonged. The Warblers had been great, but it wasn't _him._

He shuffled his books over into one arm and slipped his phone out of his pocket when he felt the vibration against his hip. Another smile graced his lips when he saw the text _Breadstix, 4pm, right?_

He texted back a simple _Yup ;)_. He started texting Finn. He wanted to make sure that his sometimes forgetful step-brother had remembered to find Puck for a ride home. At least that was the thought going through his mind as he walked into someone's broad chest.

"Watch it Fancy," a familiar voice growled at him as his books and phone tumbled to the floor. Karofsky's hand had batted them from his arms and was now gripping his wrist tightly. "I don't like you using excuses to get close to me. It freaks me out." His eyes leered at the shirt the other boy was wearing, "Especially considering you haven't really been listening to me."

Kurt tried to tug his wrist out of the jock's grip. "Trust me, being close to you is the last thing I want Karofsky. Let me go."

"Really? You parade around in those tight clothes. You pretend to bump into me. I think you got yourself a crush on me Fancy and I don't like it." His arm was yanked upward, forcing him to fall into the other boy. "I think maybe I have to teach you a lesson. You know, give you what you want."

With his free hand Kurt pushed at Karofsky's chest, trying to put some distance between them. "I have a boyfriend Karofsky, and like I already said, you're not my type. I like boys, not closeted Neanderthals."

"You know Kurt, I thought you were smart," Karofsky hissed, grabbing Kurt's other wrist and backing him into the lockers roughly. "See I think it's kind of dumb to be insulting someone who could cause you some serious pain right now. I think, Fancy, that you should be nice to me."

Kurt swallowed thickly, "A teacher or another student could walk by any second now David. You should- you should just let me go."

"Thanks for reminding me Kurt. We should move this somewhere a little more private." The hands left his wrists and whirled him around suddenly. An arm wrapped around his waist and arms, pinning him to the other boy while a meaty hand closed tightly around his mouth. "There's an empty classroom right there and we're going to have a little chat."

Kurt squirmed in the tight grip as his feet lifted off the ground. The hand over his mouth left him momentarily and he readied himself to call out, but the door creaked open and the hand slapped over his lips again before he could let out a sound.

"Now," Karofsky slammed him against a wall and re-situated his hand over Kurt's mouth. "You're not going to yell, or scream or anything. You're going to be quiet. See no one would hear you if you did, nor would they really care. Everyone knows you want this, but, see it might annoy me. You annoy me, I kill you. Got it Fancy?"

He lifted his hand off him for a second. Kurt immediately took a deep breath to try to shout, but the hand slapped downward again, cutting him off before he could even start.

"That wasn't very nice Kurt," Karofsky hissed, placing his hand high on the countertenor's throat and squeezing lightly, just enough to make breathing difficult. "Are you going to be quiet now?"

Kurt nodded his head and gasped when the hands left his mouth and throat. He didn't dare scream. He just stared at Karofsky in pure terror. "Wh-what did you want to talk about?" He whispered softly.

"Talking is overrated," Karofsky told him in a soft voice. "I decided that instead I'm going to give you what you want."

"I want to leave-"

"Shut up Fancy," he growled and Kurt immediately shut his mouth. "I mean I'm going to give you what you really want, not what you say you want. Remember what we talked about yesterday?" He grabbed the boy by his shoulders and kissed him violently, his chapped lips pressing with crushing force against Kurt's.

Kurt's hands pushed desperately at Karofsky's chest, but Karofsky used his weight to press him tight against the wall. A hot wet tongue pressed against his lips, but he kept his mouth shut tightly as he closed his eyes, willing the event to cease.

A hand gripped his hair and pulled, causing him to gasp, opening his mouth. Karofsky's tongue licked at the roof of his mouth, mingled with his unwilling tongue as tears made track marks down his cheeks.

"Please stop this," he wept the moment their lips broke their forceful contact.

"Shut your mouth Hummel," Karofsky snapped at him, grabbing both his wrists again. They were drawn over his head and gripped in one hand tightly. The lips attacked him again, pressing over his jawline and neck. He gasped in pain as teeth buried into his collarbone before the feeling of painful licking and sucking. "You taste good Hummel," was murmured with a slight grin.

Kurt shook his head as the other hand slid up under his shirt, running over his ribs and a thumb slid over his nipple. He gasped and bucked, trying to force his body away from Karofsky.

"Stop moving," the hand released his wrists and instead an arm was braced against his throat. He grasped at the arm, trying to relieve the pressure.

He gasped again as a cold hand slipped through the waistband of his designer jeans and into the waistband of his underwear.

His hands left the arm and tried to pull at Karofsky's other arm. When he failed at that he tried slapping him away again, pushing against his chest; anything. It seemed to work, the hand withdrew from his pants.

The back of that same hand snapped against his cheek with such force that his head whipped to the side and banged into the wall. He slid against the wall, held up only by the arm at his throat. He couldn't see straight, the room seemed to be spinning. He was spinning.

His cheek slapped against the wall. In his daze Karofsky must have turned him around. His hands pressed into wall, barely holding him up. He couldn't even hear what was going on. He could only feel; feel the hands squeezing his ass, circling around to unzip his fly.

A shock of cold air on his legs brought his senses back. "Karofsky- David- _Dave_, please don't do this. You don't want to do this. Please."

"I'm just giving you what you want Kurt. You've just been begging for it. You can't lie to me. You want this. Just look at your shirt; it says you like boys. I'm a boy. Don't you like _boys_ Fancy?" The cold hands massaged his cheeks before he felt a sharp pain shoot into him. He let out a wet gasp at the feeling as it moved through him, "Mmm, you like that?" Karofsky asked softly before there was another intrusion and he tried to jerk away despite the one hundred and eighty pounds pinning him to the wall.

The pain left suddenly and he heard the unzipping of another fly. The body pressed against him again, grabbing his hips with bruising force.

He felt some fleshy and hard against him and a strangled sob escaped his throat. Then it was just pain, unbearable ripping pain. He could still feel the cold air against his legs and the wall against his cheek from where he was crushed into it. He could feel the hands on his hips, but it all paled compared to the pain that overcame everything else.

He wanted to scream, but his face and chest were so squished against the wall that he couldn't take in a proper breath. It didn't help that he was sobbing uncontrollably.

There was certainly nothing worse than this feeling. There was nothing worse than the feeling of his pants around his ankles, pressed up against the wall, humiliated and sobbing as pain coursed through his body.

He felt disgusting, even more disgusting than the sweating ham-hock behind him. He had no strength to push him away. The bully didn't even have a weapon, but here he was, letting him do this to him. His body was even reacting.

Every once and awhile, despite the sharp pains that shot through him, a weird shot of something else shot through his body, something that was closely affiliated with physical pleasure. It was official, he hated his body for betraying him; he hated himself for letting it happen.

"Well look at this," Karofsky whispered in his ear as he slowed his movements. A hand slid from his wrist to the traitorous sexual organ, "See I knew you'd like it." The hand caressed him then squeezed softly, running up and down the sensitive skin.

"Please don't do this," he pleaded as he felt his muscles contract involuntarily as the hand stroked him faster. "You got what you wanted, just leave me alone."

"No, no Kurt. _You_ got what _you_ wanted. I was just nice enough to give it to you." He stroked firmer and faster, "And now you're going to come like a good little fag."

All the muscles in his body tensed despite himself then he shuddered as he felt his body succumb to what was being done to him. He was sweating too now, just a slight sheen as he gasped at the feeling waving through him.

"Alright, good, now it's my turn," the pace picked up again and he gasped out in pain again as the friction seemed to burn through him.

Suddenly Karofsky gripped his hips even tighter than before and pulled him close before there was a hot wet sensation as Karofsky shuddered with gasping breaths.

Then the sharp pain was an ache, a reminder of what had happened. All he wanted was to fall to the floor and curl into a little ball and cry for days. A hand was on his shoulder, swinging him around before he could act on it. Karofsky had his wrists again in one hand and slammed him back into the wall. The other hand lifted his chin, forcing the crying boy to look him in the eyes. "Why are you crying Fancy? I only gave you what you wanted so badly."

"I didn't," he sobbed, his voice cracking. "You made me. I didn't want to."

"Shh," Karofsky's voice was soft to the point of attempting to be soothing, "No one will believe that Kurt. Look at you. Even if you told anyone, they wouldn't believe you weren't a willing participant. I mean the proof you enjoyed yourself is right there on the wall."

The hand forced him to look to the small mess dripping from the wall. "See?"

He dropped Kurt's wrists, but Kurt couldn't see the use in fighting anymore. It already happened and it was obvious that he wasn't strong enough to fight it. So he just stood there silently.

Karofsky fixed his own pants and smiled a little at where Kurt was standing, jeans still at his ankles, unwilling or too terrified to move. He leaned down and pulled the dark jeans up over Kurt's hips, grinning wider as he was greeted with a violent flinch.

He zipped up the fly and straightened up to pat the other teen's cheek, "Don't you think you should clean up this mess Kurt?"

Kurt looked down at the two or three blood droplets on the floor and the small white mess on the wall. "I- uh."

"Use this," Karofsky shoved a Kleenex box at him that he grabbed from the empty teacher's desk. He pushed Kurt when he hesitated, "Go on. Clean it up."

He leaned down and carefully wiped up the small mess and tossed the tissues in the garbage can where they disappeared into the empty black garbage bag. He wished he could disappear into it too.

"Good job Kurt," the bigger boy threw an arm around his shoulders and led him out of the room. He even scooped up Kurt's books and shoved them at him before returning the arm around his shoulders, "I had fun. We should do this again sometime, don't you think?"

"I-I don't think that's a good idea," Kurt whispered as he lowered his head. The arm drew him closer to Karofsky's body again and he flinched at the touch.

"You don't mean that Kurt," Karofsky told him with a small, menacing smile. "Here I'll walk you to your car." He paused, "You know you're face is a little blotchy. I guess the first time hurts, huh?"

Kurt remained silent and thankfully so did Karofsky as they walked out to his car. He reached for the door handle the moment they reached the vehicle, but Karofsky knocked his hand away. "I'm going to say this one last time, Fancy, just to make sure you got it. You tell no one what happened here. It's not like anyone would believe you, but that doesn't mean I want people to speculate just because I was nice to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he whispered in a small voice, "I-I won't tell anyone. Can- can I go now?"

"Course. Bye Fancy."

Kurt swallowed back tears and nodded, "B-bye." He climbed hastily into his car before Karofsky could stop him again and immediately locked the doors. He leaned over the steering wheel as tears escaped his eyes and started the car.

He struggled to pull his phone out of his pocket. It was four fifteen and he had three missed text messages from Blaine; all asking where he was or why he was late. Tears dropping onto the phone he carefully texted back that something had come up and he was sorry he couldn't make it.

TBC…

A/N: Dear God I feel awful for what I just had happen to poor Kurt.

Reviews are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6: Just A Little Fever

**Summary:** "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." After a traumatic event Kurt wishes he was still invisible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**Warning: **Mentions of non-con (no scenes, only aftermath mentions).

**A/N: **Alright so I finished chapter 16, which is now chapter 17 since I added some things to chapter 10 and now need to add in another chapter after that between the chapter 11 I originally planned to make things work. Anyways, here's another chapter. Updates might be a little less often soon since I got switched to ten hour shifts at work and now my father, brother and uncle are all leaving on vacation leaving me with two dogs, two cats and about a hundred fish to take care of, all in different places. I should be able to make up for it on the weekends though, since I'm now going to have three day weekends! Anyways, sorry for rambling, just enjoy the story.

Chapter 6 – Just a Little Fever

"Dude," Finn looked up when the door opened and he saw his step brother walk through the door, "I thought you had a date with Blaine or something."

Kurt let out a forced smile that looked more like a grimace, "I'm not feeling well so I had to cancel. Actually I think I might just shower and go to bed."

Finn looked carefully over the boy he considered not just a step brother, but his actual brother. Kurt's face was blotchy and pale and his eyes were rimmed with red. "Yeah man, you kinda look like your sick too. You want me to make you some soup or something. There's some chicken noodle in the cupboard. My mom bought it."

"No thanks," Kurt faked another smile as he shed his jacket and hung it up in the closet. "I'm not really hungry."

"What about crackers?" Finn asked with his brow furrowed in concern. "You got to eat something."

"I'll eat later, I promise," Kurt told him in an attempt to placate him. "Right now I just want to shower and sleep, okay?"

Finn stood up and took a step towards his brother. He raised his hand and pressed it to his brother's forehead, only half noticing the tiny flinch it elicited, "You're kinda warm… maybe you're right."

"Are you done? Can I go to bed now?" Kurt snapped, stepping back from the hand. He brushed passed a very confused looking Finn, then stopped before he reached the door and sighed. "I'm sorry. I-"

"It's alright. You're not feeling well. Lots of people are snappy when they're sick. Go cool off in the shower and take a nap, you'll feel better after."

Kurt nodded and stepped into his bedroom where he grabbed his only pair of sweatpants and a light sweatshirt. He immediately made a beeline for the bathroom, where he winced when in the bright light he could see the very light smattering of bruising on his neck. He knew it was nothing he couldn't cover up with a little bit of makeup, but it would be painful.

Carefully he peeled off his jeans and shirt and threw them in the garbage, there was no way he'd ever wear them again. There was darker, hand shaped bruises on his hips. They wouldn't be covered by makeup, but his clothes would manage. His wrists were bruised just as badly. He was just lucky the backhand to his face hadn't left a lasting impression, but when he felt the back of his head, there was a definite lump.

He shook his head lightly and turned the knobs to the shower, going heavy on the hot water. When he stepped into the shower the water was scalding. He gasped, but didn't jump out. Instead he grabbed a loofa and squirted an overly generous amount of body wash onto it before scrubbing himself raw.

His tears mingled with the water as he scrubbed every part of his body he could reach. He only stopped when there was a banging on the door. "Dude I have to pee!"

Kurt shuddered and turned off the water, before wrapping himself in the towel and rubbing his red skin. He threw on his sweats and then opened the door, "Sorry I took so long," he muttered.

"Dude you're all red. You're supposed to take a cool shower when you have a fever. A hot shower just doesn't make sense," he frowned at Kurt. "Is something going on Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head carefully, "No. I just got chills while I was in there and turned the water a little too hot. Go ahead, it's all yours."

Finn was still frowning, but left him alone. Apparently the desire to empty his bladder was a little more pressing.

Kurt made his way to his bedroom and slipped under the covers. He still didn't feel clean, but he hoped sleeping would help.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door interrupted Finn as he raised his own fist to knock on his brother's bedroom door. He growled a little under his breath before answering the door. He was a little surprised to see the dark curly haired boy standing nervously on his doorstep, "Blaine?"<p>

"Uh hi Finn. Is Kurt here? We kinda had a date and he bailed last minute. Now I can't get him to text me back. I just want to make sure he's alright, you know?" Blaine shifted from right to left as he looked up at his boyfriend's tall older brother.

"Oh he's sick. I thought he told you," Finn said as he let the other boy into their home.

"He just said something came up," Blaine explained. "I guess that makes sense if he's sick. Do you mind if I go in and see him?"

"I was actually just about to check on him myself," Finn admitted with a frown, "I think he needs to eat something. Aren't you supposed to feed a fever or something?" He looked at the nervous boy and pointed upstairs, "Maybe you'll have better luck convincing him to have some soup or something. You know where his room is right?"

"Last time I was here I was hung over, but I think I remember the general layout," Blaine joked lightly as he climbed the stairs. "Thanks for letting me in Finn."

"Just, you know, don't ever hurt him, ever," Finn told him seriously. "You do, I'll kick your ass."

Blaine nodded, "Duly noted." He knocked at Kurt's door, but at the lack of answer, went inside.

His boyfriend, Kurt, was under a small pile of blankets, sleeping fitfully. He was whimpering in his sleep. "Hey," he shook Kurt's shoulder gently, "Kurt, wake up."

Kurt's eyes snapped open fearfully, but the fear faded the moment he saw Blaine. "Hi," he whispered quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"I got worried when you stopped texting me back," Blaine admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I wish you had told me you were sick. I wouldn't have minded taking care of you."

Kurt sat up and winced at the pain in his backside as he did, "I didn't want to worry you. It's just a fever. I'll be fine."

Blaine carefully brushed back a strand of his boyfriend's wet hair, "I know you'll be fine, but that doesn't mean I can't take care of you, does it? Please let me do this for you. Let me make you some soup. Finn will kick my ass if I don't get you to eat something."

Kurt shrugged and forced a smile, "Can't have that, can we?"

"Exactly," Blaine grinned at his boyfriend and felt his forehead, but immediately frowned. "Did you just flinch?"

"Bad nightmare," Kurt was only half lying. Before Blaine had woken him he'd been reliving that harrowing half hour in that empty classroom. "Do I have a fever?"

"Yeah, you're pretty warm," Blaine told him softly. "You just wait here and relax and I'll make you some soup."

"No," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, "Can't Finn make the soup? I want you to stay here with me." He lifted up the covers slightly, "I might sleep better if you're with me."

"I'll tell him to make the soup and then I'll be right back, okay?" Blaine compromised softly and Kurt nodded his head, sinking back down into his bed.

Blaine jogged down the stairs and gave Finn a thumb's up, "He's willing to eat the soup if you make it." He stopped and blushed slightly, "It won't be awkward for you if I'm in his bed with him when you bring it up, will it? Kurt just wants me there in case he has a nightmare. I think the fever's making him have bad dreams."

Finn managed an awkward smile, "I'm sure I'll manage. Just, you know, take care of him."

"Right." He jogged back up the stairs and again knocked before he went into the bedroom.

"Come in," he heard Kurt call out softly and he immediately pushed the door open.

"Ready to cuddle?" Blaine asked him with a tender smile. He climbed into the bed as Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around the other boy gently. Kurt settled into his arms and let out a soft breath. "You just relax and if you fall asleep I'll wake you up for your soup, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt mumbled, sniffling back tears. The pure tenderness Blaine was showing him was the exact opposite of what he endured only hours before.

"Are you crying?"

"No," Kurt lied badly as he snuggled closer. "I'm just tired."

Slowly Blaine felt his boyfriend's breathing grow softer and more rhythmic. His sleep didn't seem troubled this time and he let the sound of Kurt's soft breaths slowly lull him to sleep as well.

It was a knock at the door that eventually woke them both. "Hey can I come in? I've got soup."

"Yeah," Kurt mumbled, too softly for Finn to hear him.

"Yeah come in," Blaine said a little louder.

Finn was carrying a tray with a bowl of soup on it and a big rectangle filled with crackers. "I come bearing gifts." He set it down on the bedside table and looked to Kurt, "How you feeling bro?"

"Bit better," he mumbled, sitting up in the bed and moving towards the soup. "I'm actually kind of hungry now. Thanks." He picked up a spoonful of soup and then looked back at the other two boys in his room, "Can you not stare at me while I eat? Thanks."

Blaine stifled a laugh. "I didn't even realise we were doing it. Do you want us to go downstairs while you eat?"

"Well don't leave," Kurt pouted softly as he took another spoonful of soup. "Just, don't stare."

"Is he always this whiney when he's sick?" Blaine asked Finn teasingly.

"Actually this is the first time he's been sick since our parents got married," Finn told the other boy as he sat in Kurt's armchair. "That's why I was kind of worried. I didn't think Kurt could get sick. He seemed to have one kick ass immune thingy."

"System," Blaine corrected with a small smile. "It's called an immune system."

"Oh, right. I knew that," he let out a crooked smile. "You're kind of okay Blaine, just, you know… don't make me regret saying that."

"I won't," Blaine promised with a smile as he shot a look over to where Kurt was finishing off his soup and was actually eating a few crackers. "I mean look at that face? How could I hurt someone with a face like that?"

Finn looked almost amused, but the comment made Kurt sink back into the bed. "Dude," Finn shook the blankets a little, "I'm pretty sure that was a compliment."

"It was a compliment," Blaine added softly, frowning. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Fine, just dizzy," Kurt lied, resting his head on the pillow.

"Do you want me to lie down with you again?" Blaine asked him quietly, his hand again testing the warmth of his boyfriend's forehead.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked from the doorway and Blaine jumped up from the bed into a standing position.

"Burt," Finn had also sprung to his feet, "Kurt's sick. So I made him some soup and Blaine got worried about him and came over to keep him company."

"Kurt's sick?" Burt asked, stepping towards his son's bed and looking down at the boy huddled under the blankets.

"Just a little fever Dad," Kurt murmured. "Finn and Blaine were taking good care of me. They made me eat and all."

"Well I think Blaine should go home. There's no use in getting him sick too-"

"Honestly Sir I don't mind if I get sick. Plus I have, as Finn would say, a kickass immune thingy," Blaine said with a hopeful smile. "Could I please stay a bit longer?"

"Dad," Kurt raised his head, "Please don't make Blaine leave yet."

Burt looked at his watch and sighed. "He can stay until seven, okay? It's a long drive back to Westerville and I'm sure his parents wouldn't be happy if I sent him home too late."

Blaine fought back an indignant snort at the thought. His parent's probably wouldn't even notice. He looked back at Kurt, who still looked flustered and sweaty as his boyfriend spoke.

"Is it okay if we just stay up here and watch TV?" Kurt asked softly.

Burt made an unsatisfied sound then told them, "Alright, but keep the door open… and nothing inappropriate."

"Thanks Dad."

"Yeah, yeah," Burt grumbled as he left the room, being sure to leave the door wide open.

"I'll take the dishes down," Finn told the other two teens, but left the crackers on Kurt's bedside table. "Uh have fun I guess."

"Thanks," Kurt mumbled and let out a relieved sigh as Blaine crawled back into the bed with him with the remote control in his hand. "What do you want to watch?"

"Whatever you want Kurt," Blaine told him with a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Just something random then," Kurt said in a soft voice, "I'd honestly rather sleep."

Blaine laughed quietly and put the channel on the sport's net. "Here, this should definitely put you to sleep."

Kurt managed a smile. Blaine could see the boy drifting off to sleep against him. He focussed his eyes on the Buckeyes game, but the rest of him was relishing the feeling of his boyfriend sleeping against him calmly.

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned when he finally ventured from his bed the next morning. Every muscle in his body screamed as he moved, but his stomach was grumbling. It was nearly two in the afternoon and he hadn't eaten since the soup Finn made him the night before.<p>

"Hey Sweetie," his step-mother smiled when she saw Kurt enter their kitchen. "Do you want some toast?"

"I thought you had to work," Kurt mentioned with a frown as he sat down gingerly at the dining room table.

"I told them I wanted to stay home to take care of my sick kid," she gave him a smile, "So how about that toast?"

"Sure," he murmured, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. "I am kind of hungry."

"Kurt," his step-mother frowned for a moment as she popped two slices of bread into the toaster. "Are you doing alright? I know you're sick, but you're acting a little differently. It's a bit worrisome if you don't mind me being honest."

"I appreciate the concern," Kurt said carefully, "but I'm honestly fine. I feel a lot better today. Don't worry about me." He jumped when the toast popped and faked a laugh, "Honestly I'm fine."

"Alright, if you're sure," she told him as she slid a small plate with two buttered pieces of toast in front of him.

He took a bite of the toast and purposely averted his eyes.

"Do you think you'll be feeling well enough to go to school tomorrow?" She asked him softly, touching his forehead for a second, "You don't feel warm anymore."

"I don't know," he murmured, Karofsky's face flashing before his eyes. "I feel better, but not that much better."

"Hmm," she frowned, feeling his forehead again, as if to be sure, "Maybe we should make you a doctor's appointment then?"

"I don't want to go to the doctor," Kurt spoke abruptly, "Can't just we play it by ear for now? I promise if I don't feel well enough to go to school tomorrow I'll let you take me to the doctor." He started on his next piece of toast, but the very thought of going to school stole away his appetite.

He forced down another bite. If he didn't finish it Carole would make him go to the doctor and the doctor would find the bruises and Karofsky would murder him. He took another bite and fought the bile that rose in his throat as he swallowed.

He finished the slice of toast, "Thanks Carole. I'm going to go back to my room now." He practically ran upstairs and immediately emptied the toast into the toilet, hoping his step-mother hadn't heard him.

He slipped out of the sweats he'd worn to bed and crawled back into the shower, turning the water even hotter than the night before. He was careful to only stay in there for his regular twenty minutes, but during that time he allowed tears to slip down his face with the water from the showerhead.

When he was done wrapped himself up tightly in his robe and brushed his teeth, before rinsing out his mouth numerous times in hopes of ridding himself of the taste of vomit in his mouth.

As he put on his pyjamas he knew he would have to go to school tomorrow, but the very thought of it terrified him. How the hell could he face Karofsky while he was living in his own private hell?

TBC...

A/N: As always, reviews are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7: A Cup of Warm Milk

**Summary:** "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." After a traumatic event Kurt wishes he was still invisible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**A/N: **Here's chapter 7 everybody. I got an extra chapter nearly done last night, but had to go to bed and so therefore you get it today instead. I hope you enjoy it.

**Warning:** Talking about non-con and swearing in this chapter.

Chapter 7 – A Cup of Warm Milk

He didn't know why he was doing it, he told himself. He hadn't brought Finn a cup of milk since he transferred back to McKinley. Part of him knew he wanted Finn to drag the truth out of him, the other part was terrified he might.

He knocked on his step-brother's door and carefully pushed it open when Finn called for him to come inside. "Hey Finn, I thought you might want some milk… to thank you for taking care of me when I was sick yesterday."

"Does that mean you're feeling better?" Finn asked as he accepted the milk and sat down on his bed.

"Kind of," Kurt muttered, looking towards the floor. He opened his mouth and before he could stop it, words started flowing from it, "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this."

Finn's mouth opened slightly as he set down the milk on his bedside table, "What are you talking about?"

Kurt shook his head. That had definitely not been the plan, "Never mind."

"Uh okay," Finn shrugged. He frowned and added, "Thanks for the milk man. It's good." When Kurt didn't immediately leave he looked at the other boy's face, "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"I just," he made a frustrated growling noise and sank into Finn's computer chair, only rarely meeting his eyes. Everything seemed to be bubbling up at once and he just couldn't stop his mouth from speaking, "Coming back to McKinley has been… great and all, but everything's still the same. It's the same and in some ways worse, despite it being better."

"Kay now I really don't understand," Finn sat up a little straighter, more confused than ever, but his interest, and concern, had been perked.

Kurt bowed his head and spoke in a tight voice, "Glee is amazing. It's always been amazing and now with Blaine," he stopped, managing a tiny curve in his lips for a millisecond.

"So what's the problem Kurt?" Finn tilted his head in a way that nearly reminded Kurt of a cocker spaniel puppy. Finn had a way of being adorably oblivious, despite when something was right up in his face.

Kurt took a deep breath, "When I was invisible I was _a_ target. Now that I'm not it's like I'm _the_ target."

"Is it Karofsky again?" Finn asked immediately, remembering his awkward conversation with the bully just days ago. "Is that why you really stayed home? Cause I swear me and the guys will give him a serious beat down if it is, whether he's dating Santana or not."

Kurt froze; his entire body stiffening. This was what he wanted, for someone to figure it out, but at the same time the very thought of anybody, even Finn knowing what had happened, terrified him. "Don't." His mouth opened and closed, "Just forget I said anything."

"Kurt!" Finn raised his voice slightly, trying to drag the truth from him, just like he'd wanted him too. Now that it was too late to stop, he'd changed his mind. "What the hell is going on? You're all," he gestured to Kurt's frozen expression, "You look terrified."

Kurt closed his eyes tightly, "Forget I said anything please Finn." He shook his head, "Nothing's going on. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Kurt," Finn grabbed his brother's arm, noticing the violent flinch when he did that forced Kurt's eyes open, "Talk to me. I'm your brother now, remember? Just tell me what's bothering you? Is Karofsky bullying you again?"

He forced himself to say it. "Bullying's not the word I'd use," he said slowly, his breath hitching slightly.

"What word would you use?" Finn asked seriously. "What's going on Kurt? You can't just come in here and say things like your saying and not expect me to get concerned."

"You don't understand Finn. I can't just-"

"You're right I don't understand. I don't understand because you won't tell me what the hell is going on!" The hand on Kurt's arm squeezed harder in his anger.

"Stop it, you're hurting me," Kurt yelped. Finn's hand had slipped down and squeezed upon his bruise. Finn let go as if he'd been electrocuted. "This is hard for me!" Kurt's voice raised a decibel and it made him glad his dad and step-mom had gone on a date night.

"Kurt… I didn't squeeze you that hard," Finn said quietly, taking in both the sound Kurt made and the violent flinch his grasp had elicited in his brother. "How come it hurt you?"

Kurt shook his head, but didn't stop his brother when he gently grasped his forearm, pulling it towards him and pushed up the sleeve of his shirt.

Finn gaped at the dark purple bruising that surrounded Kurt's wrist. There was no doubt by its shape that it had come from a fairly large hand. "What happened here Kurt? What's going on?"

Tears crept into Kurt's eyes as he took a deep breath, "At first it was just a-a-"

"A what, Kurt?" Finn pressed, his eyes flickering from his brother's face to the obviously painful bruise.

"He kissed me in the locker room after I confronted him for pushing me into the lockers. It was right after I met Blaine and that's the real reason he threatened to kill me." It all came out in a rush and Finn was staring at him open mouthed.

Finn's grip on his arm slackened. "He did what?" He asked loudly, "What the hell is wrong with that guy?" He looked back at Kurt as he hastily covered the bruise. Finn's eyes wandered to the other wrist, wondering angrily if there was another bruise to match.

"He's in the closet and I guess me being out offends him or something," he murmured with a shrug. He swallowed the lump in his throat, barely looking at his step-brother.

Finn's eyes were drawn back to the bruise and asked with a desperate hoping, "That's all he did though, right? He just kissed you and roughed you up a little; nothing else?" Somehow he knew the hope was useless, probably by the pain in Kurt's eyes and the redness creeping into the other boy's cheeks, but it didn't stop him.

"Before I left for Dalton yeah," Kurt bowed his head again, fighting back the wetness creeping through his tear ducts. "Then I came back and I guess my having a boyfriend, having Blaine made him even angrier."

Finn felt his face growing hotter and hotter. He wasn't the only one to notice. Kurt could see his brother's face growing redder and the vein in his forehead was starting to bulge slightly, "Finn?"

"After you came back, what did he do?" His voice was tense.

Kurt just started at him then said quietly, "Nothing Finn. I don't know why I said anything."

"That bruise isn't nothing, Kurt!" Finn snapped, grabbing his other arm and pushing up the sleeve, "Or should I say bruises? Are there more?" He took a breath to calm himself when he saw the fear that had grown in Kurt's eyes, "Please, Kurt, stop lying to me."

"I wasn't sick yesterday," Kurt whispered in a small voice, flinching back again from Finn's grasp. He could feel his body start trembling. He'd literally never seen Finn more angry, not even when he'd found out he wasn't Quinn's baby's father. He knew consciously that the anger wasn't really directed at him, but his subconscious freaked a little making him roll the chair back slightly and his eyes widen fearfully. "After glee yesterday, I was walking down the hall by myself. I bumped into Karofsky." He swallowed again and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "He pulled me into an empty classroom. I-I couldn't do anything."

"Kurt," this time when Finn grasped his arms, he was as gentle as possible. Kurt was never supposed to be afraid of him, not anymore and definitely not since they became brothers. He pulled the boy over to sit beside him. He forced his voice to stay gentle and calm, "Tell me what happened. It's okay, you can tell me."

"I couldn't fight him Finn. I tried. I really tried. His hand was over my mouth. He told me not to scream or yell or he'd kill me. I couldn't- he's got a lot of weight on me. He pinned my hands and he was kissing me again-" he stopped talking, wrapping his arms tightly around his torso.

Finn was torn; torn between storming out of the room to kill Karofsky and staying where he was to comfort Kurt.

He couldn't force himself to stay calm any longer and his anger got the best of him. "That's it. He's dead." He was on his feet, but Kurt quickly positioned himself in front of the door. "I'll kill him."

"Finn, please don't."

"Get out of my way Kurt. I'm serious."

"Finn…"

"Did he rape you Kurt? Did he? Why are you trying to protect him?" Finn sat down angrily back on the edge of his bed. "I don't get it Kurt."

"I'm not trying to protect him. I'm trying to protect me!" He was crying more intensely now and Finn once again pulled him gently to sit next to him. "No one will believe me. I'm gay. They'll think I wanted it. They'll say that because I'm gay that I wanted it."

"Did he tell you that?" Finn asked softly, his outward anger draining at the sight of Kurt's distress. "Kurt, it doesn't matter who you are if something does something to you that you don't want. And- and you have to tell someone, and I mean someone other than me."

"Finn I just can't," he hugged himself tighter.

"Did you tell Blaine? He was here last night right? Did you tell him at least?"

"I can't. I just can't."

"Kurt," Finn moved to put his arms around him, but hesitated, "Do- do you mind if I-?"

Kurt shook his head and leaned into the embrace. The warm, strong, gentle arms that he knew would never want anything than to offer brotherly comfort wrapped around him and he relaxed slightly. Tears slid down his cheeks with fervour as he burrowed his face into the taller boy's shoulder.

He wasn't aware how long they sat there, Kurt sobbing and Finn wanting to cry, but couldn't, for the injustice his younger step-brother had suffered. All Kurt knew was that by the time he'd cried his eyes dry that Finn was still holding him tightly.

"Finn… Thank you."

Finn leaned back and dropped his arms to look at Kurt seriously, "Let me help you with this Kurt. You can go to the police. We can make it so you never have to see him again. Seriously, we have to do something about this. Please Kurt. I promise I won't try to kill him or fight him if you just talk to the police about it. Make him pay."

"Finn then everyone will know," Kurt whispered, shaking his head.

"Kurt," Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"You can't attack him either. You- have to just… leave it be," Kurt begged, his hands wiping again at the fresh tears that somehow managed to survive his previous cry.

"I can't attack him? I can't? How am I supposed to do that Kurt? I'm in the football team with him. How am I supposed to see him and not want to kill him? Tell me how I'm supposed to do that when whenever I see him all I'm ever going to think about is how he hurt you and how much he deserves to pay for it. Kurt, please let me help you."

He shook his head, "Football season is over and if-if you try to tell anyone, I'll- I'll just deny it."

"How exactly are you going to deny those bruises Kurt?" Finn asked him with a saddened sigh, unable to make himself be angry at the other boy. "They're pretty convincing."

"I'll think of something. I will."

"As least tell Blaine. He'll notice something's wrong. He deserves to know," Finn told him, knowing the rest of it was pretty much a lost cause. He knew despite his bravado that he could never tell someone what happened against Kurt's will. He just couldn't take more control over Kurt's life away from him than what had already been taken.

Kurt shook his head, his face blotchy with tears, "I can't Finn. He'll hate me."

"Kurt," Finn shook his head. He'd only met Blaine a few times and he knew without a doubt that Kurt was being ridiculous, at least when it came to Blaine possibly hating him. He was oblivious half the time and even _he_ could see that Blaine was totally in love with Kurt. "You have to think more of him than that. He's your cares about you Kurt. I can see that easily and I barely know the guy. You know he won't blame you, not for something that wasn't your fault."

"It was my fault!. Finn, I paraded myself around. I-I wore those clothes and I-"

"Kurt shut up!" Finn growled, growing angry again. "Listen to yourself. What happened was not your fault. It doesn't matter what you wore or anything like that. I don't care what Karofsky told you when he rap-"

"Don't say it. Don't you dare say it!"

"Fine, when he _attacked_ you. He took it from you Kurt. He took something from you that you didn't want to give. That's not your fault." Finn was breathing heavily now, hoping his words had gotten through to his brother.

"Then why did I react?" Kurt asked in a whisper, "Why did my body act like that?"

Finn looked taken aback and struggled for the right words. That was not what he was expecting. He stuttered slightly, trying to figure it out for himsef despite not wanting to think about the details of what had happened to his step-brother, "I-I d-don't know Kurt. I- uh- think sometimes the body reacts to physical stuff whether you want it to or not." He paused, looking for the right analogy but couldn't find one. He didn't exactly _want_ to tell Kurt about his sometimes embarassing problem, but he reminded himself that this was his brother and it was his job to make him feel better. "I mean sometimes I don't want to…you know, go early, but I can't stop it because of the physical stuff. I know it's not exactly the same. All I know is that there is no way you could have ever wanted that, not with Karofsky." Finn ran a hand through his hair again, "Please tell Blaine. He won't blame you. The only person blaming you right now is yourself."

"You're not going to make me tell my dad, are you?" Kurt asked softly, making no inclination to answer whether or not Finn's words had made any impact.

"I think it would be a good idea if you did," Finn said slowly then added with a sigh, "but I won't make you."

"Figured out that's a lost cause, huh?" Kurt asked as he fidgeted with his sleeves.

"Something like that." He paused, "You're never going to be alone at school anymore you know that right? Me or one of the guys are always going to be with you. We'll make something up, that Karofsky tried to beat you up or something." A single tear ran down his cheek, the first he'd shed in a long time. "I won't let it happen again Kurt. I just won't."

"You're not going to leave me alone until I tell Blaine or the police, are you?"

Finn shook his head, "Nope. I can't let you let this eat you up inside and unless you deal with it, it will. I know I can't make you tell the police, but Blaine's going to know something's up, so you've got to tell him and he can probably help too."

"Can't I just forget it?" Kurt asked in a soft voice, "All I want to do is forget it ever happened."

"I don't think it works that way Kurt," Finn shook his head. His eyes took in Kurt's appearance. The younger teen was pale; blotchy faced and apparently still had enough water content in his body to start crying again. "Do you- do you need another hug?"

Kurt barely nodded. It took a second, but Finn grabbed his brother again and hugged him tight.

TBC...

A/N: FINALLY Kurt tells someone and of course it's Finn, gotta have some brotherly Furt going on. Also, reviews are welcome, please and thank you.


	8. Chapter 8: Shut Up Finn

**Summary:** "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." After a traumatic event Kurt wishes he was still invisible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**Warning:** Violence and swearing. Also mentions of non-con (no scenes in this chapter).

**A/N**: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, they seriously give me a pep boost on days where I'm being my own worst critic. Also, and sorry about this, don't expect another update until at least Thursday. I'm totally exhausted from work… actually I don't even know where I got the energy to edit this chapter today. I pretty much felt obligated to update today though, since I told someone it was a probability.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span> – Shut up, Finn

"Hey Fancy," the smug voice made Kurt flinch backward as a form in a red jacket and beret shot him a grin. A dark laugh escaped the boy's lips but before Kurt could recover he saw a blur attacking the speaker.

"What was that, asshole?"He turned and saw Finn trying to pin David Karofsky against the lockers with his fist held an inch from the other boy's face, "I swear you so much as look at Kurt again and I will hunt you down." The threat was a mere hiss, but Kurt could hear the rage and conviction in Finn's voice.

"What, can't I say hello anymore?" Karofsky asked, his jaw tightening, turning the creepy grin he'd been giving Kurt quickly into a scowling glare as he pushed back at Finn. "What's your problem?"

"Don't play fucking dumb-"

"Woah! Dude, come on." Puck was hauling Finn off Karofsky, cutting off his cursing yell. "What's the deal? I mean I know Karofsky's an ass and he's been bothering our boy Kurt, but you got to calm down. You could get into big trouble man."

"Leave me alone," Finn shrugged Puck off him and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Come on Kurt. Let's get you to Math. I have that class next anyway."

"Finn please," it was Kurt's turn to shrug someone off. The concern touched him and he was truly glad he hadn't needed to face Karofsky alone, but part of it just made everything harder. Finn's attitude was just bringing attention to the situation. "I don't need to be babied. I can walk to class by myself. I get that you're trying to help, but it's just making everything harder."

"Kurt-" Finn lowered his voice to a whisper, "I can't let you walk to class by yourself."

"It is broad daylight and the halls are filled," Kurt muttered, his eyes flashing around to make sure no one was listening, "The worst I can expect is a slushy or being pushed into some lockers. I'll see you at Glee." He picked up his pace. His eyes were burning with tears and he could feel the eyes of Finn, Puck and even Karofsky burning into his back. He fumbled his phone out of his pocket and ducked into the boy's bathroom. There was no way he was going to math class.

If he did he wouldn't be able to pay attention anyways. He'd be frozen with his eyes staring at the remnants of a stain on the wall.

"Kurt? I was on my way to surprise you. It's a Professional Development Day, what's going on?" Blaine's voice was a welcome relief from his thoughts, even if it was somewhat quiet and distant sounding due to the crappy cell reception in the boy's bathroom.

"I just… uh… needed to talk to you I guess. A lot of things have been going on," he said vaguely. He was well aware this was not a topic he could very well broach over the phone.

"Yeah, I thought so. The other day you were acting, well different. At first I thought it was just because you were sick, but it's been bothering me. I'll admit it, I'm worried about you, it's the main reason I wanted to surprise you. Do you want to talk about it? I can be there in a half hour."

"Please," Kurt sniffed audibly and immediately regretted it at Blaine's reaction.

"Kurt, did something serious happen? You're not going to break up with me, are you?"

"No, I'm worried you might break up with me once we- we talk," Kurt murmured, not hearing the quiet sound of the door opening and closing.

"Wait, what? Kurt what's going on?"

"We'll talk when you get here, okay? I just… I just can't do this over the phone. I really need you right now. Finn says I should talk to you, but not over the phone." He hung up before Blaine could get a word in edge wise. Something told him had he'd stayed on the phone any longer the whole story would spill from him. He took a deep, shuddering breath and sank against the bathroom wall, despite the pain it caused him as the tender bruises on his back were agitated.

"Done talking to your boyfriend Fancy?" A voice made him snap to attention. His eyes whipped to face the speaker, but the rest of him was paralyzed with fear. "I missed you yesterday."

"W-what do you want?" Kurt asked in an embarrassingly squeaky voice. He knew he could have a clear, high voice if he wished, but that was usually by choice. "Finn will get pissed if he finds out you were in here with me."

"Yeah and why is that lady boy?" Karofsky asked; his tone dark and menacing as he took a slow, deliberate step towards the other boy. "I hope you haven't been filling his head with lies. See, I think he seems way too angry to just be upset about me calling you what he thinks is a mean nickname. Plus, I overheard your phone call with your little boyfriend. Are you sure you want to lie to him too? You wouldn't want me to find Blainey-boy and set him straight, would you?" He took another step forward, lowering his voice to a whisper, "I bet he'd be almost as delicious as you. Oh I'm sure he'd fight, but just like you he'd give in eventually. Everyone has their breaking point Kurt and if you insist on lying I'll just have to find his."

"No! Just leave us alone, please," his voice shook as he tried to take a step back, but the wall kept him in place.

"Is that what you really want Kurt?" Karofsky asked in a soft voice. It was almost gentle as he reached out a hand and cupped his cheek, forcing his face towards Karofsky's. "I don't think that's what you really want. You want this." He pressed his chapped lips on Kurt's for a few seconds.

The tears on Kurt's cheeks seemed to only make Karofsky smile. "I don't want any of this. Please leave me alone."

He drew his lips close to Kurt's right ear and whispered "If I find out you told anyone, including your butt buddy step brother Hudson or your prep school boyfriend, then trust me what's happening now will seem like a fucking fairy tale. Got me? I will fuck your boyfriend and make you watch."

He nodded against the hand on his face, only to have it slide down under his chin to grasp his neck.

"I want you to say it out loud Fancy," he growled, his fingers squeezing the flesh lightly around his throat.

"I-I-I got it," he managed to squeak.

"Goodbye Kurt," he drew even closer and Kurt could feel the warm breath in his ear as Karofsky's lips brushed against his earlobe. The intimacy of the act caused bile to rise up in his throat as he remembered what happened two days ago in the empty classroom.

He forced it down and slid against the wall until he hit the floor the moment the hand left his throat. He was shaking as he heard the door to the bathroom slam and he dropped his head into his hands, tensing his muscles tightly in hopes it would stop the involuntary trembling.

He was still sitting there when the door opened again. He flinched visibly until he saw who was stepping into the bathroom. "There you are… what are you doing on the floor?" Blaine reached down and grasped his boyfriend's hand and pulled him into a standing position, "Are you okay Kurt? What was that phone call about? Wait," there was a pause, "have you been crying?"

Kurt's eyes fell back to the floor. He couldn't do this. He couldn't make Blaine feel the way he did. He knew in an instant he'd give anything for that boy the moment Karofsky had threatened him even keep what happened a secret for the rest of his life. _It's not just the perfect excuse not to tell, _he told himself firmly_, _despite what the little voice in his head was telling him_, I'm just protecting Blaine. I _have _to protect him. _"No. I shouldn't have called you in the first place. I don't know what I was thinking."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, "Please don't lie to me Kurt. Something's wrong. Please, I'm your boyfriend. I care about you Kurt. Tell me what's going on."

He wanted to- well that was a lie and he knew it- but he just couldn't and that's exactly what he told his boyfriend, "I can't."

The door opened again and Kurt whipped around, his eyes wild as he clearly expected someone other than his brother to enter the bathroom. He stopped and forced a fake smile, "Oh, hey Finn. Blaine and I were just leaving."

"Dude, I totally freaked out when you didn't show up for Math class."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry."

Finn looked from Kurt to Blaine, taking in the troubled, conflicted look on Kurt's face as well as the concerned, nearly heartbroken one on Blaine's. "Well I'm guessing by the looks on your faces that you told him?" Finn murmured to his brother softly. He turned to look at Blaine and opened his mouth before Kurt could stop to correct him, "You can't blame him. It's not his fault, you know that right? And- and you can't EVER hurt him. I know I've said this before, but you do and I swear-"

Kurt paled considerably.

"Kay," Blaine looked from Kurt's paler than normal complexion to Finn's dark eyes that were glossy and red with worry and miserable facial expression. "I really don't understand what's going on." He turned back to look at his boyfriend, "Kurt what's going on?"

"Oh-," Finn paused in shock, "I thought-. Shit Kurt I'm sorry. I thought you already told him."

"I think it's time for you to shut up Finn," Kurt whispered after a thick swallow. He turned to the sink and started fixing his hair in the mirror, "And forget anything I might or might not have said last night. Forgetting is the best thing for everyone involved."

"Kurt what the hell is going on?" Blaine took a step forward and made to put a hand on Kurt's shoulder to force him to look at him, but stepped back immediately when he saw Kurt flinch violently. "Kurt?"

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror, trying to find a bit of the boy he once knew in his reflection. He would have to if he was going to make his lies convincing enough for Blaine to believe. The same eyes stared back at him, but they still didn't seem quite as bright as they used to be. "Karofsky attacked me a couple days ago, that's all. It's not a big deal, really. Finn's just making a big deal about it. I'm fine," Kurt tried his best to make his half-truth sound realistic.

"Attacked you?" Blaine asked quietly. He wanted to reach forward again, take Kurt in his arms, but he held himself back. His heart was clenching. He knew where this was going, but he couldn't make himself believe it. "What do you mean attacked you?"

"Kurt tell him the truth," Finn told him firmly, but making sure to keep his voice soft. "You have to tell him the truth. He deserves the truth."

"Can- can we not do this in the boy's bathroom?" Kurt asked quietly, stalling for time. He broke away from the counter and brushed past the two boys and out of the bathroom.

"Where do you suggest we do this?" Blaine asked as he ran to catch up with the other boy. He fell into step beside him, carefully taking Kurt's hand as they walked through the hall.

"I know," Finn spoke up, his long strides bringing him ahead of the others. He led the other two boys to the glee rehearsal room. "In here." He tried to smile, "Where else would you feel safer than the choir room? Everyone in glee loves you." He pulled out a few chairs and motioned for Kurt and Blaine to sit down.

Kurt sank gratefully into of the chairs, not commenting on how he still wasn't sure how much the glee club really cared about him. He wasn't even sure they'd believe him if he told; they _had_ all thought he was capable of cheating on his boyfriend. Sure Finn believed him, but Finn was his brother; he was practically obligated just like he'd been obligated to forgive him.

He pursed his lips tightly together and watched as Blaine sat seriously in the chair opposite him.

"Okay, so do you want to tell me what's going on now?" Blaine asked Kurt softly, taking his hand again, this time into both of his.

"I can't say it," Kurt shook his head and looked to Finn, his eyes pleading for Finn to help him out; give him a way out. "Please don't make me do it. I can't."

"Do you want me to tell him instead?" Finn asked softly, leaning down to look at his brother.

Kurt shook his head and desperately words started slipping from his lips. "No. Please Finn, don't. He'll- you don't know what he's capable of. You don't know what he'll do."

"Wait, who?" Blaine looked between the two brothers, one babbling desperate pleas and the other looking like he didn't know what the hell to do. His eyebrows furrowed tightly and he directed his attention to Finn, telling him exactly what he was going to do. "Tell me what the hell is going on here!"

Finn looked at Blaine and took a deep breath. Kurt might hate him later, but Blaine _needed_ to know. "Two days ago Karofsky dragged Kurt into an empty classroom and that asshole of a closet case decided- fuck I can't say it either. I'm just going to go kick his ass."

Blaine grabbed Finn before he could storm out of the room, "What are you saying?" There were tears in his eyes, silently begging him to tell him something other than the truth. All he wanted was a little denial, or to be wrong. He'd much rather be wrong. When Finn didn't answer he turned to Kurt, "What's he saying?"

"I can't do this," Kurt looked up and shook his head.

There was no way he was wrong and the knowledge nearly split him in two.

"Kurt, babe, come here," Blaine whispered brokenly, holding his arms out. He held his boyfriend close to him, "God Kurt I'm sorry." He rocked him back and forth slightly, a hand stroking his hair. "I won't let it happen again. I promise. I-I'll transfer immediately."

"You can't!" Kurt clutched Blaine tightly. "He said- he said he'd hurt you. You can't Blaine, you just can't. St-stay at Dalton, you're safe there."

"No way, Kurt. I meant what I said. I'm transferring. You can't stop me from this. You need to know I'll stand by you. I'll protect you and I'll never make you do something you don't want to."

"You won't make me go to the police or anything?" Kurt asked suddenly, tilting his head upward. "I don't want to. I don't want anyone else to know."

"Okay, okay," Blaine continued rocking him comfortingly. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, not anymore."

Kurt sniffed again and broke away a little, "You don't have to come to McKinley Blaine. I don't want you to get treated the way I do. Karofsky- Karofsky'll, Blaine, he'll make your life hell."

"With what he did to you, he already has," Blaine's voice cracked, squeezing Kurt gently as he added, "I know I don't have to, but I want to. As of tomorrow I'm a McKinley High Student. Besides, I'm sure your friends won't let anything happen to us. They're strength in numbers, right Finn?"

"Right, me and the guys will protect you, like Puck said that one time, like the secret service," Finn agreed softly. "You'll be our president."

"I thought I saw a bunch of fairies come in here," the jock walked into the rehearsal room with a swagger, "Sup fags?"

It was like the guy was stalking him or something. Just like that, the thought of Karofsky lingering outside his house or following him home made him stiffen and freeze, his eyes wide with terror.

Blaine jumped to his feet and immediately put himself between Kurt and Karofsky. Finn however was already pushing Karofsky back into the wall.

Karofsky shoved back harder than expected, sending the taller boy off balance over a stack of chairs and falling hard to the floor. "What's with the hostility, Hudson?"

Finn propped himself up on his elbows, "I think you know. You're just lucky I haven't torn you limb from limb yet."

"Oh yeah?" Karofsky took a step forward and stepped down hard on Finn's chest before he could attempt to get up fully, pushing him back to the floor. "I'd like to see you try Hudson." He turned to Kurt and Blaine, "What, not going to stop me fags?"

Kurt was still frozen in place. Those green eyes had a way of holding him in place that no hands or ties could ever compare to. Blaine refused to move from his protective stance in front of his boyfriend, effectively keeping him from moving much either. "Get off him asshole," Blaine spoke up in a savage voice, but there were no movements to back up his words.

"Make me," Karofsky taunted, pressing down more weight onto his foot.

"Dude," Finn wheezed, his earlier anger replaced with sudden desperation as Karofsky pressed down on him even harder, his hands grabbing at his ankles to try and force him off, "I can't breathe."

"Well I'll make you a deal. Never breath a word about the lies Kurt's been telling you and maybe I'll let Hudson here breath again. Deal?" He pushed down again sharply, eliciting a cry from Finn as a slight crack echoed in the acoustics of the choir room.

Kurt nodded immediately, managing to audibly voice out a quiet "deal," and nudged Blaine at his silence.

"Deal," the short brunette growled, taking Kurt's hand protectively. "Now leave Finn alone."

Karofsky lifted his foot and Finn took in a greedy breath of oxygen. "Glad we could all agree. Kurt, I hope you didn't forget my promise. If I find out one more person knows I _will_ do it." He then swept out of the room with a dark chuckle.

Kurt shuddered before he rushed to Finn's side, suddenly unfrozen by the lack of Karofsky's stare. Together with Blaine they carefully helped him into a sitting position. "Finn, are you alright?"

Finn forced a smile at the shakiness and worry in Kurt's voice, "I think so." He put a hand on his chest and gasped a little. "I'll be sore for a while, but I should be fine."

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, his voice cracking. "This is my fault."

Finn coughed and winced, "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." He grimaced again as he gently rubbed his chest, "That guy's a-"

"Behemoth," Kurt answered for him, before clapping a hand over his mouth. "Excuse me I need to throw up."

TBC…

**A/N:** Here you are dear readers. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have the time please leave a review, they make me very happy!


	9. Chapter 9: Your Secret Service

**Summary:** "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." After a traumatic event Kurt wishes he was still invisible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**Warning:** Swearing and mentions of violence.

**A/N:**I'm not overly fond of this chapter since I didn't have time to go back and edit it as much as I usually do. I thought I was going to have more time today to work on it, but right after work I had to walk the dog and then go meet up with a friend for her birthday. Our birthdays are fairly close together (two weeks apart since mine is the day after Chris Colfer's :P) so we agreed to be the designated drivers for each other's birthdays. Anyway please enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9 – Your Secret Service

When Kurt and Finn sat down at the table for supper that night, Finn gave Kurt a pointed look. Kurt just as pointedly looked away from him.

Finn understood the nonverbal cue. There was no way Kurt was ready to tell their parents what had gone on. He wasn't exactly happy about it, but he knew he had to respect the other boy's decision.

"So how was school today, boys?" Carole asked with a smile, looking from her son to her step-son.

Kurt's eyes flittered to his sleeves, which his thumbs were sticking through holes in. He's been using the style for the past few days. It wasn't his favourite, but it covered the bruises well. He looked over at Finn who he could tell was fighting not to rub his aching chest.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It was alright. School is school."

"Yeah, what he said," Finn agreed quietly before shoving a huge forkful of food into his mouth to avoid having to speak.

"No troubles?" Burt asked frowning at the reaction he'd gotten from the two boys.

Kurt shook his head, "No, actually Blaine has decided to transfer to McKinley. I tried to tell him not to, but, well he wouldn't listen to me."

"I bet he just misses seeing you all the time," Carole smiled at her step-son. "By the way Kurt, are you feeling better now? I know you went to school today, but I just want to make sure."

Kurt nodded and faked a smile, "Yeah, must have been a twenty-four hour thing." He twirled some pasta onto his fork and took a bite, hoping his father and Carole would start talking with each other, rather than trying to get him and Finn to talk.

"What about Glee?" Burt asked after a moment, apparently not catching the hint the two boys were trying to give. "How was Glee today?"

"There was no Glee today," Finn frowned for a moment, "Mr. Schue had some kind of staff meeting and the cheerleading coach 'accidentally' locked us out of the choir room sometime after lunch. So it kind of got cancelled."

"Are you two sure nothing's wrong?" Carole asked suddenly, peering at the two boys with a serious expression.

"We're sure," Kurt answered firmly for the both of them. "We're fine, right Finn?"

"Uh right," Finn nodded before immediately shovelling even more pasta into his mouth.

"No wonder you're so tall," Kurt ventured to change the subject, "You eat so much and instead of growing out, you just grow up." He faked a chuckle.

Finn faked his own smile.

This was certainly going to be difficult.

"Dear Gaga," Kurt sat down on his bed when they retreated upstairs after supper. Luckily it no longer ached so much whenever he sat down. "That was-"

"Awkward," Finn completed the sentence with a sigh. "You know I'm still for telling them what's happening. They could help."

"Yeah and then I'd be getting you and Blaine killed," Kurt shook his head, "Or have you forgotten what happened in the choir room?" He clenched his fists angrily, "I know what he's capable of Finn. I can't risk it."

"And you don't want anyone to know," Finn added.

"You just don't get it," Kurt shook slightly, half in anger and half in fear of what he knew would happen if everyone knew. "I can't be that kid. I can't be that guy. And- and I know no one will believe me."

"I believe you. Blaine believes you. I'm sure those bruises are proof enough," Finn looked up suddenly. "Look I know you don't want to do anything about it now, but we should take pictures of the bruises, in case you ever change your mind."

"I won't," Kurt assured him with a shake of his head.

"Come on man. It'll make me feel better if we do," Finn pressed him. He tilted his head and put on his best puppy dog expression; the one he used whenever he didn't feel like doing his own laundry. Kurt could somehow make even his football uniform really soft and smell nice… and that was saying something. Whenever he washed it himself it still stank like sweat ever after he was done.

Kurt sighed and pulled up his sleeves, showing the bruises, "Fine, go get your camera." As Finn flew out of his room he took a makeup wipe and carefully wiped off the makeup that covered the slight bruising on his neck.

"Kay I got it," Finn told him, then stopped where he was standing, "I didn't know you had bruises there too."

"I got them in lots of places," Kurt muttered under his breath. "Look, just take the pictures and get it over with." He held out his wrists and let Finn take a picture of them.

"Kay, dude, look up so I can see your neck properly," Finn told him, before clicking to take another picture. He nodded as he looked at the small screen at the camera, "Is that all of them?"

Kurt looked towards the floor, "No." He paused and took a deep breath, "Aren't those enough?"

"More proof the better man," Finn pushed quietly, still using his puppy dog expression. "I mean I understand if they're awkwardly placed, but otherwise we should really get them on film, just in case."

"I don't see the point, but fine," Kurt muttered irritably. Sometimes he really hated how even though they were just brothers now and there were no romantic feelings left to speak of, that Finn had a way of making him do things he didn't particularly want to do. He turned away from his brother with a thin set in his lips before carefully removing his shirt.

"Holy cow," Finn stared at the sight of Kurt's back for a long second. He could see on Kurt's pale skin a number of large purple bruises where he'd obviously been pushed against walls or lockers, "That looks painful, dude. Why didn't you tell me about those?"

Kurt shrugged and just let Finn take a picture of the bruises. He didn't want to think about how he got any of his bruises, let alone _talk_ about them. It had been hard enough telling Finn and Blaine what Karofsky had done to him without going into any details.

"Dude, are those fucking hand marks?" Finn asked his voice shaking in anger at the large hand shaped bruises on Kurt's hips.

"Just take the Goddamn pictures already so I can put my shirt on," Kurt hissed, looking away as Finn complied and took the pictures of the dark bruises.

"Kay dude," Finn muttered nervously, backing away a little. He did feel a little weird to be taking pictures of his brother shirtless, but he reminded himself stoically why he was doing it. Once Kurt changed his mind (and Finn would eventually convince him to change his mind) they were going to need proof of what happened.

He waited while Kurt put on his shirt and fixed it so the sleeves were down over his bruised wrists. He winced slightly, sucking in a breath with a soft hiss as he remembered his own injury, "You should get a picture of what he did to me too, just in case."

"Fine, fine," Kurt took the camera Finn held out to him and waited as Finn pulled up his shirt. "Woah." There was a large, darkening, slightly foot shaped bruise developing on Finn's chest and where it wasn't dark, it was red and slightly swollen.

His hands shook as he took the picture. Finn let his shirt drop and eased himself into Kurt's armchair. "Trust me these will come in handy if you ever change your mind."

"That looked like it hurt," Kurt was on a totally different wave length.

"Well yeah, it does," Finn told him honestly. "It's nothing I can't handle though. I'll just have to control my temper better."

"We'll avoid him," Kurt nodded in agreement, "We'll just stay away from him and then you'll have no reason to get angry."

"Yeah I'll be totally able to avoid him," Finn growled sarcastically and shook his head, "I'll just- fuck I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Just forget about it," Kurt told him fervently. "Just forget he did what he did and move on. If we don't say anything he'll move on too. Please Finn."

"I can't just forget Kurt and you can't either," Finn reminded him harshly, then shook his head, "I'm sorry, but we can't. It's just doesn't work that way. We'll- we'll figure something out."

"I hope you're right," Kurt whispered. It was nice that he and Finn talked to each other now. He just hated the topic and hated the price.

* * *

><p>The next day after picking up Blaine at his aunt's house for his first day at William McKinley, the three boys arrived at the School, and four of their friends were standing by the door waiting for them. "What's this?" Kurt asked pointedly at the two other boys.<p>

"I called them last night," Finn told him, sounding proud of himself. "I told them Karofsky cornered you the other day and was going to beat you up, but you got away and they all volunteered to be your secret service."

"That's nice and all Finn," Kurt muttered as he walked with them towards the doors of the school, "but doesn't it seem a little overboard. It's just going to make people talk."

Blaine's hand stole into Kurt's and gave it a squeeze, "And Finn fed them the perfect story. Besides I'd rather people talk than have you get hurt again."

"Hey Kurt," Artie greeted with a small smile as the three boys met up with them, "Hi Blaine."

"I promise I'm not a spy," Blaine joked with a weak smile of his own.

"Oh we're not worried about that," Puck clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "We're not competing against you guys again this year, plus you know if you ever hurt Kurt we'd kick your ass."

"That's right," Blaine smiled nervously at the heavy hand on his shoulder, "I do know that. Finn's been kind enough to remind me, several times."

"Alright, come on," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm just kidding, kinda," Puck grinned and dropped his hand. "We know you were dating Kurt before he came back to McKinley, so I think that means you actually care about him."

Blaine smiled softly over at Kurt and squeezed his hand, "That's for sure." He paused, "So does that mean we should head to class? Apparently I have English with Kurt first thing in the morning."

"What do you know?" Sam spoke up, "So do I. I'll walk with you guys."

Kurt made a face, but didn't comment. Instead he walked with Blaine and Sam towards the classroom. He could just pretend that they were friends walking to class together, instead of friends who were also acting as bodyguards.

"Hey fag, have a slushy," a mass of frozen cherry corn syrup splashed into Blaine's face and hair. Only droplets made it onto Kurt.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Sam snapped, sending a shove into the football jock's chest. "You don't even know Blaine, so fuck off."

"I know he's fagging up my hallways," Azimio growled, throwing the cup on the school floor. "Someone warned me Hummel was dragging his homo boyfriend to my school so I thought he deserved a proper welcome. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Damn right," Sam shoved him again.

"Well I guess that's too bad," Azimio shoved Sam out of the way and stormed passed the boys.

"They're all assholes," Sam grumbled to Blaine as the other boy was wiping corn syrup from his eyes. "You alright?"

"My eyes sting," Blaine muttered, allowing Kurt to silently lead him towards the bathroom.

Kurt looked back and noticed Sam still following them. He sighed and forced himself to stay silent. It wouldn't hurt to have someone else there considering how Karofsky had cornered him there last time. "Sam can you grab us a chair and a towel or something from the locker room?" He asked, "So Blaine can sit while I get this crap out of his hair? Plus it wouldn't hurt to get some of the slushy out too."

Blaine laughed, "Is that a crack against my hair gel?"

"You bet," Kurt had to smile at his red covered boyfriend. He pulled a few pieces of paper towel and wiped some of the slushy off his face.

"You're mean, you know that," Blaine teased softly, putting his hand over the one gently wiping his face.

"You enjoy it," Kurt teased, almost feeling normal for a moment.

"Only from you," he promised, taking a second to give Kurt a soft, tentative kiss.

Kurt accepted the gentle, cherry flavoured kiss, but pulled back quickly. "Oh here comes Sam with the chair." He took the chair and set it in front of the sink, "Thanks Sam."

"No problem," he looked on awkwardly as Kurt steered his boyfriend into the chair and leaned his head back into the sink.

Kurt turned on the tap and started massaging the syrup and hair gel out of his hair.

"Mmm," Blaine murmured after a moment, "I could get used to the slushies if I get this treatment after each one."

"It's only complimentary after the first one," Kurt joked as he continued rubbing out the sticky mess. "After that it'll cost you."

Sam stood by the door, "You know this is kind of awkward for me. It's not just because you're dudes or anything. It's just weird to watch two people get all mushy; third wheel thing, you know?"

Kurt blushed, "Sorry. I almost forgot you were there."

"Do you mind if I just guard the door or something?" Sam asked, looking almost longingly towards the door.

Kurt let out a soft laugh, "Go ahead." He finished rinsing out his boyfriend's hair and handed him the small towel.

Blaine rubbed his hair hard with the towel until it was almost dry, or as dry as he could expect it to be. He dried off his face slightly too before smiling at Kurt, "I'm glad that despite everything you can still be you."

The smile on Kurt's face immediately dropped. "What do you mean?"

Blaine mentally beat himself up, "I mean that I'm glad you're not letting it completely take over your life. I love that even if it's rare, you can still smile. I love your smile." He took Kurt's hands and pulled him closer, "Just know that no matter what I'm here for you, okay?"

Kurt let out a soft sigh and sank into the gentle hug, "I'm so lucky to have you Blaine."

"Nah," Blaine joked, pulling out of the hug and taking his hand, "Come on, let's get to class. There's no use for me being too late on my first day, right?"

TBC…

A/N: Ooh Blaine was so close to telling Kurt he loves him! I couldn't have it happen yet, there's totally a plan for that (Since you know the New York Episode hasn't happened yet in this fic). Please leave a review if you feel so inclined! They do make a girl happy… and boys too I suppose, but I wouldn't know about that.


	10. Chapter 10: Your Hands Are Mine to Hold

**Summary:** "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." After a traumatic event Kurt wishes he was still invisible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**Warning**: There are some non-con elements, swearing and violence in this chapter.

**A/N:** I seriously love the song I have Blaine sing here (I have shortened it a bit because I don't want the chapter to just be song lyrics. I'm a firm believer in the majority of a story or chapter being actual content). This song has gotten me through tons of hard times and despite that it's kind of old, I love it and I feel like it definitely fits Blaine and Kurt in this situation. In any case, please enjoy the chapter, it's the longest one yet!

Chapter 10 – Your Hands Are Mine to Hold

"Everybody," Mr. Schuester patted Blaine on the back as he 'introduced' the new student to the classroom, "This is Blaine Anderson, our new transfer from Dalton Academy and he wants to audition for New Directions."

"Dude, Mr. Schue, we all know Blaine," Puck reminded the teacher. "He's Kurt's lover-boy."

"Anyways Blaine, the floor is yours," Mr. Schuester gave Puck a pointed look and stepped back, leaving Blaine standing there in front of the thirteen glee clubbers.

Blaine looked over to the guys in the club. He missed his Warblers so much already, he really did, but Kurt needed him and it would be nice after all that time singing a cappella to actually have some musical accompaniment. "Do you know Move Along by The All American Rejects?"

"Duh, that song's awesome," Puck whipped out his guitar and started strumming the first few chords as Sam followed suit and Finn excitedly moved towards the drum set; the drums were something Finn could do for glee club that wouldn't hurt so much if he was careful about it. He'd noticed this morning when he was singing in the shower that singing kind of hurt.

As the music picked up Blaine opened his mouth to sing, his eyes glittering as he looked towards Kurt.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking,_

_when you fall everyone stands. _

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking _

_with the life held in your… _

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands softly and gave them a gentle squeeze, before pressing them to his chest, just over his heart briefly, as he sang the next few lines.

_hands are shaking cold. _

_These hands are meant to hold. _

_Speak to me._

_Move along_

_Move along,_

He released Kurt's hands suddenly and moved around to sing at the other glee club members. Kurt might think he was weak, but he needed the other boy to know just how strong he really was. Kurt thought he'd lost himself, but Blaine knew better.

He could see that the old Kurt was still in there, hidden somewhere deep behind glasz eyes and Blaine let the words flow from his mouth, trying to show Kurt what he already knew.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_could be a night when your life ends._

_Such a heart that'll lead you to deceiving_

_all the pain held in your… _

_hands are shaking cold._

He circled back to Kurt, his voice filling with emotion as he sang the chorus once again.

_Your hands are mine to hold. _

_Speak to me._

_When all you got to keep is strong, move along, _

_move along like I know ya do_

_and even when your hope is gone, move along,_

_move along just to make it through._

_Move along._

_Come on. Come on. Come on. _

_When everything is wrong, you move along. _

_Come on. Come on. Come on. _

_Everything is wrong, we move along… _

_When all you got to keep is strong, move along,_

_move along like I know ya do._

_Even when your hope is gone, move along, _

_move along just to make it through. _

Finn impulsively added the background vocals, although they were softer than usual and he winced before continuing to work the drum set.

"_When all you got to keep is strong, move along,_

_move along like I know ya do. _

_And even when your hope is gone, move along, _

_move along, just to make it through. _

_Come on. Come on. Come on. _

_Right that what is wrong_

_We move along. _

_(Move Along, by All American Rejects)_

The glee club clapped hard, though a few of the boys looked at each other, wondering a little at the song choice.

"Well Blaine, welcome to New Directions," Mr. Schuester congratulated with a somewhat strained looking smile. Obviously it wasn't the students that noticed something weird, "Why don't you go take a seat?"

Blaine sat down beside Kurt and went to take his hand, but Kurt pulled it away from him with a scowl. "What? What did I do?"

"If you were going to sing that song, did you have to sing it directly at me?" He whispered back angrily. "People are whispering to each other. They want to know why you felt you had to sing that to me. I'm sick of all the attention Blaine and you coming here and singing that song, it's not helping."

"I just wanted to show you that I know you can get through this, that I believe in you," he lowered his head. "I'm sorry Kurt. I thought you'd like it."

"Great now I feel like an asshole," Kurt sighed and grabbed Blaine's hand. "It was a great gesture. I just wish you'd sung it to me in a more private setting, that's all." He squeezed his boyfriend's hand slightly, "I'm not mad." He managed a slight smile, "I'm glad my hands are yours to hold."

"Good," he stole a kiss on his cheek. "I don't think I could've survived if they weren't. I love holding your hand."

"Uh Mr. Schue," both boys turned when they heard Finn speak up. "I don't think I can take part in Glee for a while. Maybe Blaine and the other guys could take some of the male solos or something." The rest of the glee club suddenly forgot about Blaine's song selection and stared over at him before the whole group erupted in protests.

"What the hell Pastry Bag?" Santana had her hands on her hips, making the others wonder if he was about to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass. Finn hoped not. He was already sore and he definitely didn't want to get beaten up by a girl.

"Dude we need you here."

"Guys, guys," Mr. Schue called out, trying to calm the angry students. "Let Finn explain what's going on. Finn?"

Finn lowered his eyes for a minute, "It's not that I don't want to be in Glee. I actually don't think I can. I know I can't play sports for a while too." He winced and rubbed his chest, "I tripped the other day and I think I broke a rib or something. It literally hurts when I try to sing… or move."

Mr. Schue frowned deeply, "Well we're all very sorry to hear that Finn. Of course you can still take part in Glee. You can assist with ideas for song selection and our set list for Nationals." He paused, "Wait, you think you broke a rib? Did you go get it checked out?"

"No, it's just bruised," he panicked slightly and altered his story. "They're definitely not bad enough to be broken."

"Do your parents know at least?" Finn let out a soft growl when the teacher didn't immediately let it go.

"Yeah," he lied with a frown. "Can we not talk about it anymore?"

"Sure thing Finn," Mr. Schuester nodded sympathetically, apparently finally somewhat satisfied. "Alright, so let's talk about this week's glee assignment. This week I want you all to find a song that sums up an event that truly changed your life. You can team up if you like, but I really want the song to represent whatever that moment was for you. Alright I'll let you guys discuss it."

"There's no way in hell I can sing about the event that changed my life," Kurt muttered under his breath so only Blaine could hear as he shifted in his chair.

"I think I'll sing about you," Blaine told him softly with a little smile. "I know a lot of things have happened since we found each other, some good, some really bad, but it changed my life for the better because now you're in it."

"Geez and you said you were bad at the romance stuff," Kurt joked softly and leaned his shoulder into Blaine's.

"I am," Blaine insisted with a smile, enjoying the warmth that was his boyfriend pressed against him. "Don't worry you'll figure it out soon enough." He paused softly and squeezed Kurt's hand, "Do you know what you want to sing about, if you don't want to sing about you-know-what?"

Kurt shook his head, "It's the only event that's stuck in my head, but there's no way I could ever sing about it. I don't think I could handle it in front of everybody. I could sing about my mom though, losing her was… well it was losing a parent." He swallowed the thick lump in his throat. He didn't think he wanted to sing about that either. Everything was just too _hard_.

There was still a huge hole in his heart from where she used to be and it definitely didn't help that she wasn't here now. Ever since the incident in the math room he'd been needing and missing his mom more and more. It never did get easier, he just got better at handling it, but lately he hadn't been able to handle anything properly.

"Pick a song to sing about you-know-what," Blaine said in a gentle voice, breaking into his thoughts. "I think Mr. Schue's idea for the club is a good one. Pick a song to sing about it, and sing it to me instead. Then you can pick a different one to sing for the club, about your mom."

"Hey Kurt, Blaine," Finn interrupted the two, slipping into a chair near them, "Did you guys want some help with your song choices… since, you know I can't sing."

"Well I could use some help I guess," Kurt mumbled. "Blaine thinks I should sing about the-the thing a few days ago, at least to him, but I need something for in front of the glee club, about my mom."

"I have a song I think," Blaine spoke up quietly, "but I think helping Kurt would be a good idea. He's going to sing about his mother… for the purposes of glee club anyways."

Finn opened his mouth, "Kurt, if you don't mind. Would you sing a song for the both of us? I could do back up or something?" He paused softly, "I thought it could be about your mom and my dad, you know?"

Kurt frowned, "What song?"

"Pictures of You," Finn told him with a soft frown, "It's got bits about going off to war in it, and like waiting for a cure too… so it's like two birds with one stone or something." He shrugged his shoulders, "It's like, 'cause all I have is one picture with my dad… You don't have to if you don't want to."

Kurt nodded his head, giving Finn a slight, warm smile, "Of course I'll do it. That solves my glee assignment too anyways."

"Any thoughts on what you're going to sing for our personal assignment," Blaine asked Kurt with a gentle squeeze of his hand.

"I'm debating between two actually," Kurt took a deep breath, "I was either thinking Take a Bow by Leona Lewis or Damaged by Plumb. I can't make up my mind though."

"Sing both," Finn suggested immediately. "Or do a mash-up."

"So I have to learn three songs while everyone else only has to learn one?" Kurt asked, only half sarcastic. "I'll think about it. They are both good songs." He let out a soft sigh, "and I do like the mash up idea." He rose to his feet and grabbed his back, settling the strap over his shoulder, "However I would like practice in relative privacy, so I'm going to head to the auditorium."

The other two boys nodded their heads and rose along with him.

Kurt let out a long sigh, "I meant by myself, but come on." He realised as they walked out of the choir room that there was no way either of them were going to let him out of their sight for a while. He figured he might as well get used to it, besides he did feel somewhat safer with his brother and his boyfriend at either side.

"Boys," they stopped when they heard Mr. Schue's voice at the door. The teacher stepped into the hallway and approached the three boys with a frown. Apparently he wasn't as satisfied as Finn had originally thought, "Is something going on? I know for a fact that you two," he motioned to Finn and Kurt, "have been acting really different lately and I can't say that Blaine's song selection and choice to sing it to Kurt, as well as his sudden transfer doesn't worry me, because it does."

Kurt lowered his eyes, "Nothing's going on Mr. Schue. Blaine was just singing about the bullying that used to go on, you know?"

Mr. Schuester raised an eyebrow, "I'm starting to think it's still going on Kurt." He looked over at Finn, "I certainly don't believe that Finn tripped. Maybe he can't dance, but he's not that clumsy."

Kurt looked between Blaine and Finn, who seemed to be silently trying to convince him to tell Mr. Schue. He was almost tempted. He knew Mr. Schue would never think he wanted it, he would understand, but then he remembered all Karofsky's threats. So instead he just shook his head and said to the teacher tightly, "Everything is fine, Mr. Schue, but thank you. Your concern, it's appreciated." With that he turned on his heel and left, knowing the other two boys would follow.

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned inwardly as he walked with the three other boys. He was surprised by the amount of homework he'd gotten during his first day at McKinley. It all looked pretty easy, at least compared to Dalton's standards, but the quantity was a little ridiculous. He was sure he'd gotten more math problems than anyone else.<p>

The groan, well that was because he'd just realized he'd forgotten his math textbook in his locker and he definitely didn't want to have to turn the whole group around because of one book.

Quietly he slipped away from the group as they turned a corner and darted back down the way they'd come. It would only take him a second to find his book anyway; his locker was still pretty clean considering he hadn't been at the school long enough to let it get disorganized.

He smiled a little at the photograph of him and Kurt smiling together on the inside of the locker door. He'd put it up there when he saw his school picture staring down from Kurt's locker with his little 'courage' collage.

Of course he'd teased Kurt good-naturedly about it and rewarded how well he took said teasing with a kiss.

"Well," Blaine's head whipped around at the voice and he found himself face to face with his boyfriend's tormentor, "Isn't it Fancy's preppy boyfriend?"

A hand pressed against his neck and pushed him back into the lockers with much more force than necessary. "Fuck you Karofsky," he growled at the taller boy, pushing his hand away from his neck.

The bully let out a throaty laugh, leaning forward to press his body against Blaine's. "Kurt didn't tell you, did he? He didn't tell you about my little promise?"

Blaine's eyes flickered from side to side looking down the empty halls for some kind of witness. The glee boys were doing a fantastic job at protecting Kurt, but he was still here alone with a boy who he knew was capable of rape. Of course that was his fault and not theirs. He swallowed thickly, trying to balance the anger and fear churning uncomfortably in his stomach, "What promise was that?"

"The one where I told him if he insisted on his lies," Karofsky suddenly gripped his wrists tightly, pinning them to his sides, "That I'd have to set you straight. Didn't he tell you that Blainey-boy?"

"Don't call me that," he snapped automatically. The churning in his stomach intensified suddenly and he felt the blood in his veins pump through his body faster, making his limbs tingle in fear. He was starting to think maybe he shouldn't have snapped at the boy pinning him painfully against his locker, "Set me straight how?" He winced at the wavering in his voice. He hadn't meant to sound so weak, or scared. He was supposed to be being strong and protecting Kurt, but now he was just shifting painfully in the grip Karofsky had on him.

"I'm sure you know," the bully let out a satisfied looking smirk at the slight widening of Blaine's eyes and the small 'o' his mouth made.

Blaine tried to jerk out of the other boy's grip, and succeeded only in making the metal of the locker dig into his back.

His arms were sliding against the lockers without his permission, being forcibly moved by the other boy until they were pinned up near his head. He glared up at Karofsky's face and mustered up all his courage; "Let me go Karofsky or I swear to God I will scream."

"I'd like to see that Blainey-boy," the other boy let out a chuckle, letting go of Blaine's wrists and grabbing his waist tightly instead, pressing him even harder against the lockers.

Blaine froze when he felt the hard presence pressing tightly against his thigh. He took in a soft panting breath, still trying to recover the courage he'd had only moments before, "You're not going to do this Karofsky. You don't really want to, you know that."

Karofsky's face leaned in to his, pressing their cheeks together as warm breath passed over his ear, "That's what Kurt said."

Blaine bucked viciously in his grip, his arms trying to hit whatever part of Karofsky he could, but with so little distance between them he could only pound uselessly on his back. "You fucking bastard," he growled, still trying to pull away. "Let me go."

Karofsky let out a soft laugh and Blaine felt a hand slide up his shirt over his stomach. "This is nothing," the other boy told him with another laugh. "You're both so fucking easy, it's hilarious."

A hand yanked at his hair, pulling his head back and he shuddered when he felt lips pressed to his neck, biting and sucking. He bucked again, this time trying to get some leverage to push the other boy away, but there was so little space between his bodies that the pushes had no power whatsoever. He tried a different approach, "You're going to get caught if you don't stop this now."

"Just like Kurt," Karofsky whispered against his neck with another laugh.

"That's it, I'm screaming," Blaine told him, his voice sounding slightly hoarse from the bitten back tears.

"You do and I'll break your neck," Karofsky growled at him, yanking harder on his hair. "It'll be fucking easy."

He'd never felt more helpless in his life. As much as he hated himself for it, he let the whispered plea slip from his mouth. It wasn't like the angry, forced bravery was doing him any good anyways, "Please Karofsky, let me go."

"Dude! Blaine! Where the hell are you?"

The sound of the distant voice forced Karofsky to finally release his grip. It didn't stop him from slamming his fist into Blaine's abdomen, sending the short boy to the floor. He gathered up the fabric of Blaine's shirt in his hands and pulled him up roughly before slamming him against the lockers, "Consider this a warning. Keep your mouth shut."

Blaine stared at him, his hazel eyes wide and slowly nodded.

TBC...

A/N: Reviews really are lovely!


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Come Crying to Me

**Summary:** "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." After a traumatic event Kurt wishes he was still invisible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**Warning**: The usual, mentions of non-con and violence and swearing. Also, Finn's temporarily a douche bag, so also be prepared for that.

**A/N:** Well this story is completed. Don't worry it's not the last chapter. There are several more written. All in all there should be twenty chapters in this fic. I'll probably post one chapter every two or three days until all the chapters are up. I've actually started work on another story, but its super dark (way darker than this one even) so I'm not sure if I'll post it.

I have started posting a trilogy of one-shots as well: featuring Blaine, Kurt and Finn. The first is 'The Skin on Me is Burning', and the second being 'From the Fire He Cries Out' and those two are already up. 'Tides Slowly Rising' will be the third part, but it's not finished yet.

Chapter 11 – Don't Come Crying to Me

Finn was so freaking pissed off and he couldn't even do anything about it. He wanted to yell or scream at something, but unfortunately taking in a deep breath to do so happened to hurt way too much.

He'd looked away for one moment; one moment and he'd lost sight of his brother's boyfriend. Kurt was going to kill him if anything happened to Blaine on his watch.

He checked his watch quickly, before scanning the hallway once again. There was no way Puck and Kurt would leave without him since the keys were jingling in his vest pocket, but he didn't want to leave the two alone for too long. He knew the two guys cared about each other in a way, but they weren't notorious for getting along either.

"Dude! Blaine! Where the hell are you?" He called through the empty hallways, hoping that the other boy had simply gotten distracted or forgotten something in his locker.

The sound of something heavy slamming against a locker caught his attention and he looked over in the direction it came from.

His feet picked up the pace and a few long strides later he turned the corner to see Blaine sitting against the lockers, staring in the opposite direction just as the red and yellow of a letterman jacket disappeared from view.

"Blaine?" Finn called again, getting the shorter boy's attention and watching as Blaine turned to look at him. His brother's boyfriend was shaking and his arms were clasped tightly around his stomach with wide eyes, "Dude, are you okay?"

"Fine," Blaine muttered, blinking back tears so they didn't fall. He moved one of his arms to rub his neck hard where Karofsky had bit him. He hoped that there was no mark there, "Just had a delightful encounter with everyone's favourite homophobe."

Finn's face whitened slightly, his jaw clenched as he glared in the direction where he'd seen the letterman jacket, and the boy wearing it, disappear.

"Don't Finn," Blaine shook his head tiredly as he carefully pushed himself to his feet. He took stock of himself quickly. There was an ache in his stomach where Karofsky had punched him and a painful stinging on his neck, but otherwise he knew he was physically okay. Mentally he was still shuddering at the feeling of the bigger boy pressing his erection against him as he sucked on his neck. "It's alright. I'm fine. He just wanted to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone about what he did to Kurt. I'm fine, really."

Finn raised an eyebrow, "I know everybody thinks I'm stupid, but I'm not really. Plus, I know what a hickey looks like and you didn't have one ten minutes ago." He paused and clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "I want you to tell me the truth, are you okay?"

Blaine faked a smile, "Peachy."

"Dude," Finn started walking down the hallway as he spoke, gesturing for Blaine to come with him, "Seriously."

"Finn I really am fine," Blaine told him with a soft shake of his head. "I might be a little shaken up, but it's nothing, _nothing_ compared to what happened to Kurt. I'm fine. Kurt needs me now and he definitely doesn't need to know about this. All it'll do is make him feel worse and make him worry about me."

"Okay," Finn said in a voice that was so sarcastic that Blaine knew that Finn didn't think it was 'okay' at all. "So what happens when he gets you alone again and doesn't stop? According to Kurt that's exactly how it started for him." He growled under his breath, "I get the whole being scared thing, I really do, but I'm freaking out more about what might happen if he's not stopped. The dude nearly killed me!"

"I'm not going to make him do anything he doesn't want to," Blaine reiterated his earlier promise to Kurt. "I promised him that. I promised him I wouldn't make him tell anyone and I'm not about to break that promise Finn."

"I'm not saying break your promise," Finn gave an uncharacteristic snap at the other boy. "I'm just saying if you tell him what happened here he might finally report it. You could make him realise just how bad not telling anyone can be."

"I won't guilt him into doing anything-"

"Fine then don't come crying to me when Karofsky rapes you too," Finn spat harshly.

Blaine stumbled backward as if he'd been struck by the words that had spilled like poison from Finn's mouth. His eyes were wide as he stared at the taller teen as the horrible image of what had almost happened in the hallway invaded his thoughts, except this time Finn's voice didn't scare the Neanderthal away.

He wrapped his arms around himself and fought back a shudder.

Finn took in the other boy's reaction to his words and his face whitened immediately and he clapped a hand over his mouth. "I didn't mean that." He reached out a hand to rest on Blaine's shoulder, but the curly haired boy jerked away from him.

"Do not touch me right now Finn," Blaine said suddenly, his voice quiet. "I kind of hate you a little bit right now; mainly because you're right, but that, that was totally uncalled for."

"I know. I'm sorry," Finn told him, lowering his head where they stood in the hallway. "I tend to be an idiot sometimes and say things that are totally awful when I'm mad." He looked back over to Blaine, noticing his body was trembling slightly, "Dude, what happened over there?"

"Let's just say I got a taste of what happened to Kurt," Blaine mumbled, still trying to block out the images that were invading his thoughts. They were almost worse now because now not only was he thinking about what could have happened to him, but what had happened to his boyfriend. "I'm fine."

"Dude, you're totally not and it's my fault," Finn's face was slack with misery. "Look Karofsky, he's not going to do anything to you, alright? The Glee guys and me, we're going to protect you just as much as Kurt, okay? You're not going to need to go cry to anyone 'cause it's not going to happen."

"It's not your fault," Blaine let out a soft sigh, "but thanks for the offer of protection. I think I should probably take it." He let out a bitter laugh as they started walking towards the front doors of the school, "I guess Kurt was right when he said that asshole would make my life hell."

"It's totally my fault," Finn argued sadly. "I should have stayed back with you then it wouldn't have happened. I just didn't think he'd go after you too. Plus I was just a huge ass to you too."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Okay the Karofsky thing definitely wasn't your fault. I left without telling any of you to grab a book from my locker. You're not a mind reader Finn, but yes, you can be an asshat sometimes."

"So are you going to tell Kurt?" Finn asked, breaking back to the original topic of their conversation. "I do remember you saying something about me being right."

Blaine ran a hand through his gelled curls as his eyes settled on the Navigator where he could clearly see Kurt arguing with Puck over something. "I guess I should. I should probably do it before I change my mind."

"Puck's got his car," Finn told him after a moment. "I just didn't want to leave Kurt alone, you know, just in case."

Blaine nodded in understanding and pulled open the door of the vehicle as climbed into the backseat next to where Kurt was sitting.

"What the hell man?" Puck asked, looking back from the front seat of the Navigator. "You like totally disappeared on us; Kurt freaked."

Blaine looked between Kurt and Puck, shrugging his shoulders, "I forgot one of my books. I went back to get it."

Puck scowled at the other boy, "We can't be your Secret Service if you wander off and shit." He levelled a glare at Blaine, "Fuck, what if you ran into Karofsky? He'd probably beat the shit out of you just for the fun of it."

Blaine looked decidedly uncomfortable at the statement, "Yeah well I'm fine Puck, okay?"

"Yeah sure and Karofsky's just been beating Kurt up," the other boy rolled his eyes. "I'm a stud, not stupid. Something fucked is going on here and I'm going to find out, so you might as well just tell me." He crossed his arms in front of him, "I'm a badass I can totally help, or kick the shit out of Karofsky. Just say the word."

"For the thousandth time Puckerman," Kurt snapped irritably and both Blaine and Finn immediately realized what Kurt and Puck had been arguing about before they'd made it back to the vehicle. "Nothing is going on except that Karofsky's a violent homophobe, okay? Oh and no one's going to be kicking the shit out of anyone, especially you. Do you really want to go back to juvie?"

Puck scowled again, "Fine, I'm going, but seriously I'm going to find out whatever it is eventually." He slammed the car door open and stalked away from the vehicle without another word.

"What a diva," Kurt joked weakly as they watched Puck storm over to his vehicle and yank the door open so hard he was surprised it didn't come off its hinges. He bit down on his lower lip and looked at Blaine, "So what really happened?"

Blaine shot a look at Finn who was starting the vehicle. The taller boy had slowly earned the privilege of driving Kurt's baby more often, but only if he chauffeured Kurt around every once and a while.

Blaine rubbed at his neck again, "I forgot one of my books and ran into Karofsky."

Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled it gently away from his neck, gasping at the bruise that was already forming there, "No. Oh God Blaine I'm sorry."

"No," Blaine's voice was abrupt as he addressed Kurt, "You don't get to say you're sorry. You just don't. You didn't do anything wrong Kurt. It's not your fault."

"Blaine he told me what he'd do if I told you and I told you," Kurt was nearly wailing as he spoke. "He told me what he would do to you."

"Hey!" Blaine caught both of Kurt's hands and held him still, "I have no doubt in my mind that if he hadn't just harassed me, it would have been you. I'm pretty sure the only reason he won't go after Finn is because he's not so easily overpowered. I'm a short guy and honestly neither you nor I are very physically intimidating." He squeezed Kurt's hands, "Look Kurt I know you're scared. I am too, but you have to tell someone now. He's not going to stop unless you do."

Kurt immediately started shaking his head, his glasz eyes widening, "No way."

"Kurt, listen to me," Blaine whispered in a quiet voice, trying to keep his voice from wavering. Those images were attacking his brain again and he could only imagine where things might lead if this didn't get stopped soon. "The guys aren't going to be able to protect us all the time. Today proved that. I can't tell you how scared I was earlier. Word's don't… there just aren't words to describe it. I-I tried to be brave Kurt. I tried to fight him off, but there wasn't a whole lot I could do. All I know is he was pressed up against me and I could feel him pressed against my leg and I just wanted to vomit."

Kurt grabbed him tightly, bringing the other boy close to him so his head rested on his chest and started rubbing his back, "I know. I know."

This was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life, pressed against Kurt with that angelic boy's arms wrapped around him. He hated that the feeling was tainted by the memories they both had of Karofsky.

"I know you know Kurt," Blaine told him quietly, drawing back slightly to look up into his boyfriend's watery eyes. "You know better than I do. I know that. I'm begging you now to tell somebody, because I'm not as strong as you are. I won't be able to handle it."

"I don't feel very strong," Kurt murmured, leaning his head back against the seat. "You're the one who always gave me courage."

"I didn't give you courage," Blaine told him in a fierce voice, hoping to finally get through to the other boy, for both their sakes. "I just encouraged you. There's a difference. You've always been the stronger one Kurt. You're the one who came back instead of running away. You stand up for yourself and you don't let anyone stand in your way. You're not one for hiding, but me; I skate by on the fact that I can pass for straight." He swallowed thickly, "Kurt, I need you to be strong for me, please."

Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes and saw the truth lying within them. Those eyes were shining with fear for the both of them, but still so full of hope and a dash of innocence. He knew in an instant what he had to do. He would fight to the death to protect him. "You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

Blaine tilted his head softly, waiting for the other boy to continue.

"Just- I need a little time to prepare, okay?"

Blaine squeezed him tightly. "I knew I could count on you Kurt." He felt guilty for guilt-ing his boyfriend, which he supposed was slightly ironic, but he told himself silently, that it was all for the best. Maybe soon that terror that was plaguing him would go away if Karofsky was arrested. He wasn't even really thinking about the terror for himself, well maybe somewhat, but mostly it was for Kurt.

Kurt would be safe soon, and that's what mattered most.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12: Someone to Save You

**Summary:** "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." After a traumatic event Kurt wishes he was still invisible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**Warning: **The usual, mentions of non-con, and swearing.

**A/N**: Finn did change the lyrics a little in the song to make it fit a little better, but not much! Again I tried to shorten the songs somewhat in order to make the chapter mostly content and not just lyrics.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – Someone to Save You<p>

"Kurt," Finn stood up in front of the Glee Club, "I'm sorry but I've changed by mind. I think I need to sing a song on my own; a different song." He knew Kurt was going to tell everyone soon, but he really hoped this song would give him that extra little push he needed

"Finn, don't; you'll hurt yourself." His voice was tight, both with concern and possibly of smidgen of anger.

"Needs to be done," Finn told him with a smile, before starting to sing.

_Patience, took you for everything._

_Looked like a diamond ring._

_You waited so much longer than made sense._

_Apathy in disguise, crept on you like a spy,_

_hurt you in ways you can't describe._

_Back to the start now._

_I won't let you go this way now._

_Honesty is what you need,_

_It sets you free,_

_like someone to save you._

_Let it go, but hurry though,_

_there's undertow_

_and I don't want to lose you now._

_Alright, let's sit down and spill your heart._

_Let's start at the very start_

'_cause I can see by your eyes you're wasted._

_Your energy comes and goes._

_You've taken your time and no,_

_nothing can change what's happened so,_

_back to the start now._

_I won't let you go this way out._

_Now, oh my Look at your bright stars fading so__._

_How much can you take?_

_Honesty is what you need,_

_It sets you free _

_like someone to save you._

_Let it go, but hurry though,_

_there's undertow_

_and I don't wanna lose you._

As Finn finished the song and immediately sank into a chair, breathing heavily despite how he'd shortened the song, the Glee Club clapped. Kurt stared for a long moment, letting the words of the song wash over him and slowly sink in.

"Finn would mind sharing with us what the song's about?" Mr. Schuester asked in a quiet voice. "You had a really great depth of emotion there."

Finn shook his head, "I had to sing it, but I don't think I can talk about what it's about. Don't get me wrong, I want to, but it wouldn't be right."

"I think it'll make sense," Kurt forced himself to take a shaky step forward, and as he spoke his voice was just as shaky as his movements, "O-once I sing my song. Finn- Finn's right. I waited so much longer than made sense and hiding it w-won't change what happened. I _have_ to get it out." He stepped out in front of the glee club, breathing deeply, "This is actually a mash up that Finn and Blaine helped me put together.

He swallowed thickly, licking his lips, before letting his voice come out high and clear.

"_Dreaming comes so easily,_

_cause it's all that I know._

_True love is a fairy tale._

_I'm damaged, but how would I know?_

_I am scared and I'm alone._

_I'm ashamed and I need for you to know._

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say _

_and you can't take back what you've taken away,_

_cause I feel you, I feel you near me." _

A small tear slipped down his cheek as he sung, not really looking at anyone in the club, but instead closing his eyes and just letting every emotion pour out of his mouth with the words to the song.

"_So take a bow, cause you've taken everything else._

_You played the part _

_and like a star you played it so well._

_Take a bow, _

_cause this scene is coming to an end."_

"_Healing comes so painfully _

_and it chills to the bone. _

_Will anyone get close to me? _

_I'm damaged as I'm sure you know. _

"_I'm throwing away the pain. _

_And you should know that, _

_you're performance made me stronger. _

_So take a bow, _

_cause you've taken everything else._

_You played the part,_

_like a star you played it so well."_

"_There is numbing for my soul and into this fear,_

_forgiveness for a man who was stronger."_

"_So take a bow."_

He took a deep breath and spoke as the song finished, very aware that every eye in the room was on him, "So that's my song for this week." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Kurt," Blaine was at his side in an instant, "I thought you were going to sing Pictures of You?"

He shook his head, his hands finding their way to cling on Blaine's arm, "I'm tired of hiding and- and I don't want you to get hurt." He locked his eyes on Blaine, "I _can't_ let you get hurt."

"Kurt, do you want to tell us what that was all about?" Mr. Schuester asked with worry lines etched into his forehead.

"Not really," he spoke then swallowed thickly, still holding onto Blaine tightly, "but if I don't it's just going to get worse. I can't have people following me around everywhere trying to protect me when they don't even know what they're really protecting me from." He took a deep breath, "Last Wednesday someone dragged me into the math room. It was empty. He wasn't there to beat me up and I didn't get away like Finn told most of you."

"Wait what?" Puck was on his feet and nearly out the door when Finn stopped him.

"Dude, you can't just run out of here and try to kick his ass," Finn told him, holding out a hand. "The dude's dangerous. I didn't actually fall. He practically stomped on my chest when he found out Kurt told me."

"Finn's right," Kurt swallowed thickly, "I'm going to let the police take care of it. I haven't reported it yet, but I will."

"Wait a second. Wait a second," Mr. Schue stopped them. "I think I got the gist of what's going on, but could someone explain it to me."

Kurt took another deep breath, "David Karofsky raped me last week." He turned into Blaine's chest and tried to cancel out the uproar that immediately followed his pronouncement. Everyone was saying things, trying to comfort him but all of it was way too overwhelming.

Blaine felt the shallow, quick breaths Kurt was taking and raised his voice, "Guys! Stop it." He looked at Kurt and held him closely, "You're overwhelming him. I get that this is upsetting news, but it didn't happen to you. It happened to Kurt and you're not helping!"

The uproar stopped and the twelve other glee members stared as they saw the panic attack that was currently shuddering through their friend. Santana in particular was white as a sheet and frozen still.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered softly, "Just breathe, okay; calm, deep breaths." He rubbed his back softly.

Kurt took in those deep breaths and mumbled miserably, "I-I feel like such a spaz."

"You're not a spaz," Blaine told him comfortingly. "You're Kurt. You're my beautiful, strong boyfriend and you just did something that was incredibly hard for you."

"Alright," Mr. Schuester took charge of the shocked glee kids, "Everyone just sit down. Kurt's right, we should let the police handle this. It's their job and honestly I think it would be a very bad idea for any of you to try and fight this kid. I know everyone's upset that he hurt Kurt, but he and Finn are right, he could be very dangerous." He turned to Kurt with a concerned face, "I'm going to call the police now, then your parents. Are you going to be able to handle all that?"

Kurt nodded, his voice uncharacteristically small, "I'm not a child. I'll be fine as long as everyone doesn't converge on me at once and I don't have to see that Neanderthal."

Blaine rubbed his shoulders comfortingly and despite his proclamation it was comforting to know Blaine was there for him. They were all there for him now. They believed him. He leaned back into Blaine's chest and hoped for the best.

"I can't," he heard a voice speak up; "I can't believe this."

Kurt turned his head to look at Santana, flinching at her words. She didn't believe him, did she? He swallowed and looked at Santana, waiting for her to speak again. She looked like she was shaking and he wondered momentarily if she was going to deck him. Brittany had a hand on the other girl's shoulder, but Santana shrugged it off, stilling looking astonishingly like a ghost for a Latina.

Kurt assumed the girl was white with rage. He wasn't expected the words that came from her mouth next.

"This is my fault," he heard the girl say softly, separating herself from the rest of the glee members. "I thought- I mean I knew he was in the closet, but I thought-."

"Wait," Finn whipped around to look at the former Cheerio despite the pain that shot across his chest. "You knew?"

"I never thought he was capable of that!" She cried out looking, for once, completely miserable about someone else's pain. "I thought the threat of being out-ed. I thought it was enough to keep him in line."

"Well obviously you were wrong," he snapped.

"Finn, stop it," Kurt cut his brother off before he could tear into Santana anymore. "I don't think anyone really thought someone our age… could do something like this. It's not Santana's fault. I thought the same thing too; at least until last week."

"Kurt," Santana walked down the steps and stood in front of the boy with tears on her cheeks. Previously the only other times she could remember crying were over Brittany, or the time when Rachel said she'd only ever work on a pole. "I'm sorry I-. If I wasn't such a selfish bitch this never would have happened."

Kurt wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. "It's not your fault Santana. People- people like that, they're good at faking. They're good at pretending and honestly if it wasn't me- it probably would have been someone else."

Santana nodded her head and stepped back with a sniff. Slowly and aware that the eyes that weren't on Kurt were glued to her, she climbed back to her spot next to Brittany and sat down.

Mr. Schuester looked at his shocked students as he put his cell phone away. "The police are on their way." He turned his attention to Kurt, "I think we need to move this to the principal's office and contact your parents."

Kurt's face whitened slightly. "I forgot I'd have to tell them," he whispered softly.

"Blaine and I should go too," Finn told Mr. Schue and put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Karofsky threatened the both of us and physically assaulted me too. Plus, we want to be there for Kurt."

Blaine nodded his agreement, slipping his hand into Kurt's and giving it a squeeze. He walked after Finn and Mr. Schue, tugging a reluctantly Kurt who trailed after him slightly. He pulled Kurt up so he was walking next to him and carefully wrapped his arm around him, "Hey, it'll be okay. I promise."

Kurt stared at him with his light eyes for a long moment as they walked, "When?" He asked in a broken whisper.

"I don't know," Blaine admitted quietly. "All I know is it will be, in time. You'll have me, Finn, and the Glee Club to help you through this; your parents too. No one's going to blame you. I hope you've realised that by now."

"Karofsky blames me," he muttered under his breath, though not low enough that it escaped Blaine's attention.

Blaine growled as he ushered Kurt into the principal's office. "Yeah well that dude has some serious issues. Who cares what he thinks? As far as I'm concerned he barely passes as human." He lightly pushed Kurt into a sitting position on the couch, "It was not your fault."

He sank down next to his boyfriend and let Kurt lean into him for comfort. They could hear Mr. Schue yelling at Principal Figgins from the next room as Finn sank wearily into one of the chairs.

"I've already called the police," Mr. Schue was telling the principal. The three boys could tell that he was fighting hard to keep from being louder. "You need to call the boy's parents now. This happened at your school Figgins. You have to deal with it."

"William I really doubt that Mr. Karofsky-"

"Do you not care about your student's welfare?" Mr. Schue's voice raised a decibel. "If it happened once it can happen again. And not informing Kurt's parents- What is your issue?"

"I have no issue William-"

"You obviously do. You can't just sink into denial that something's going on this time. This has gotten serious!" Mr. Schue shook his head, "Call Kurt's parents. The police will be here soon and Kurt deserves to have his parents here with him for this."

Figgin's looked considerably uncomfortable, "What do I tell them?"

Mr. Schue let out a frustrated sigh, "That there was an incident involving Kurt and Finn and they should come to the school immediately."

The three teens watched as Mr. Schue shook his head and stepped into the room, sinking into the couch across from where they were sitting. "I'm sorry you had to hear that boys."

"Is the principal here really that ineffective and spineless?" Blaine asked, not hiding his anger in the slightest. "What the hell?"

"That's not what's important right now Blaine," Mr. Schue told the boy in a soft voice. The teacher's eyes turned to Kurt, "Are you alright Kurt?"

"I don't know how to answer that right now," he spoke carefully. He shifted his position on the couch. "I just- don't know."

"William," Figgin's voice came quietly into the room as the principal poked his head inside the room, "The police are here. I think you should speak to them first. The boys should wait for their parents to arrive."

"I'll be right there," Mr. Schue told him as he stood up wearily. "I'll just be outside in the office."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well folks, Kurt finally told his friends what was really going on, through song. Hopefully now there can be some closure, but you'll just have to wait and see. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13: It's a Long Story

**Summary:** "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." After a traumatic event Kurt wishes he was still invisible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**Warning**: Mentions of non-con, possible swearing and violence.

**A/N:** This may be the last chapter you get until the weekend, however, never fear because Thursday night is the start of my weekend, so you'll probably get chapter fourteen then. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span> – It's a Long Story

Burt and Carole Hummel were positively running down the hall to the principal's office when they spotted their sons' Glee director talking to two uniformed police officers in the office doorway. "What the hell's going on here?" Burt demanded, half to the police, half to Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel?" The officer asked, sticking out a hand for each of them to shake, "My name is Officer Gilbert Fredericks. Mr. Schuester here has been informing me that your son has been making some very serious accusations."

"Officer Fredericks I assure it's more than just an accusation. Kurt would not lie about something like this," Mr. Schuester told the officer in a tight voice. It was apparent by the tone that the teacher had been arguing this point with the officer for longer than Burt or Carole had just witnessed.

"Someone tell me what's going on with my son!" Burt growled loudly.

"Mr. Hummel," Mr. Schuester's voice was hesitant and soft as he addressed the concerned father. "Today during Glee practice Kurt told us that another student attacked him in an empty classroom last week. Finn also explained that when this student found out Kurt had told him and Blaine about the attack that he turned violent and threatened their lives."

"Attacked?" Burt asked his voice dropping and the father swallowed. "This other student… he beat him up?"

"Not quite," Mr. Schuester explained uncomfortably, his saddened eyes meeting Burt's.

"Where is he?" Carole broke in softly, but she knew right when she asked, her eyes turning to the room where her son and step-son were sitting with Blaine.

Kurt and Finn's parents broke passed the teacher and police officers without so much as another word.

Kurt stood up when he saw his father and fell into his arms as Burt squeezed him tightly. "Dad," he gasped a little, trying to loosen the embrace. "Dad please, it hurts."

"Kurt?" Burt loosened his hold and looked over his son's pained and frightened face.

"It's just some bruises," Kurt mumbled as he chewed his lower lip and gestured to his back slightly. He leaned into his father again, fighting against the urge to cry. It was bad enough he'd cried in front of both Blaine and Finn and had a panic attack in front of the Glee club, but he didn't want to cry in front of his father.

"Kurt, what happened?" Burt gently led his son by the shoulders back to the couch and sat beside him, facing towards his child. He grasped Kurt's hand tightly, "You can tell me son. Whatever happened, it won't make me love you any less; nothing could."

The reassurance calmed his nerves only slightly and Kurt's eyes flashed to where Carole was fussing slightly over Finn's injury, then back to his father. "It's a long story."

"We want to hear it," Carole told him, her voice as gentle as ever, sitting beside her son with an arm around his shoulder to hold him close, though her eyes were now on her step-son. Finn's head rested against her softly, looking unembarrassed and actually rather thankful for the public display of motherly affection. It made Kurt's heart yearn or his own mother desperately.

He knew without a doubt that she would know what to do and how to deal with this. He could still vaguely remember how wisely and patiently she used to answer his never-ending questions and how she used to hold him when he cried.

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying his hardest to remember how her arms had felt around his little body when he was a child and used the memory to give him the courage to say the words aloud.

"Karofsky," Kurt murmured with his head down and to his shame he could feel tears creeping into his eyes, "He raped me."

He waited for his father to explode. Burt always exploded when someone hurt his son. Kurt could appreciate the sentiment and the protectiveness that the anger exuded, but most of the time he just wanted someone to hold him, even if it was just for a moment, like his mother used to.

To Kurt's surprise, Burt seemed to instinctively understand this time and instead grabbed Kurt into another hug. This hug was decidedly gentler, his father obviously remembering what Kurt had said about his injured back.

He couldn't fight it anymore. He broke down and sobbed into his father's arms, knowing as long as he was there, he was safe.

"Shh," Burt rubbed his son's back softly as he fought back his own tears. "It'll be alright. I'm here now. It'll be alright." He pulled Kurt away from him by the shoulders so his son could see his face, "Listen to me now Kurt. It's going to be alright. He's not going to hurt you again. I promise you that now."

Kurt sniffed and nodded slightly, not sure if he really believed it.

Seeing that his son's heartbreaking sobs had subsided, Burt turned to Finn, "Where were _you _when this happened?"

Finn pressed minutely closer to Carole subconsciously and lowered his head as his mother let out a shocked, "Burt!"

"I told him to watch out for Kurt!" Burt defended himself in a low voice, before his eyes flickered back to Finn, "Well?"

"He said he had a date and asked if I could find a ride home," Finn told him quietly, not meeting his step-father's eyes. Despite his defence of himself, he looked positively ashamed. "I didn't know until he told me, or rather until I forced him to tell me when he started acting weird. I tried to convince him to tell you guys, but I couldn't and I couldn't tell you if he didn't want me too. I just-" He stopped and took a deep breath as he tried to figure out the right words. "I felt he deserved to have some control over what happened. Karofsky- he took away Kurt's control over his own body and that's just not right, or fair. I just wanted to give some of that back to him I guess."

Burt pursed his lips tightly. He took a good long look at his step-son, noticing that the boy was nervously rubbing his chest and wincing as he did. "What happened to you Finn?"

"Karofsky found out that Blaine and I knew," Finn muttered with a fresh wince. "I tried to kick his ass, but he knocked me down and stepped on me- kinda hard."

"You boys need to see a doctor," Carole spoke quietly, squeezing her son's shoulders gently as she looked over to her husband. "They're both hurt, Burt. That boy hurt both of them. You can't go blaming one or the other. It's not their fault."

"We should probably talk to the police first," Finn mumbled, his eyes looking out the glass window to where the two police officers were waiting to be beckoned in.

"Finn's right," Blaine added. It had been very uncomfortable for the boy, considering he was sitting on what had to be a very difficult family conversation. "The sooner we talk to the police the sooner they can arrest K-_him."_

"And what exactly was your part in all of this?" Burt asked with a pointed look at his son's boyfriend.

"Karofsky attac-" he stopped and amended his wording with a slight wince, "threatened me to try and keep us quiet… and I saw what he did to Finn," Blaine said in a quiet voice. "I didn't transfer until Finn told me what happened. As soon as I knew; I just couldn't leave Kurt here without me. I wanted to be here to help him, to protect him."

Burt's eyes softened a little at the amount of emotion in the teen's voice. "Alright then I suppose you're right and we should let you talk to the police first. 'Cause if I see that boy before they do…"

"Dad," Kurt cautioned softly, "maybe you should just call them in."

"Right," he stood up for a moment and waved the police officers in, before sitting right back where he had been, next to his son.

Officer Fredericks immediately pulled up a chair facing the family and Blaine while his partner stood beside him, flipping to a clean page in his notebook. "Which one of you is Kurt?" The officer asked in a quiet voice.

Kurt looked up at the police officer, "That's me."

Officer Fredericks gave him a soft smile and pulled a recording device out of his pocket. "Kurt, your teacher told me that you've accused another student of sexually assaulting you, is that true?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, leaning into his father and grasping Blaine's hand tightly. "He- uh- raped me last Wednesday in the math room and even before that he was, um, harassing me."

"The boy has a history of harassing my son," Burt growled angrily at the police officer. "First time I was in here it was because he threatened to kill him."

The partner wrote something down on his pad and Fredericks nodded quietly and turned his attention to Kurt. "How was he harassing you Kurt?"

"He kissed me a couple times," Kurt said quietly, trying once again to fight back tears. "He would pin me against the wall when no one was around. The first time he threatened me to keep me quiet. I um… already knew he was gay because when he was bullying me back in the fall he kissed me when I confronted him. This time though, he put his hand around my neck and actually squeezed when said he'd kill me if I told anyone, so I'd know he was serious I guess. Then he just kissed me and left. The second time he just said things." He shook his head for a moment, as if trying to shake the memory. "He kept asking me if I wanted to get fucked and that if I didn't I would change my clothes."

"Kurt," Burt admonished his language softly.

"That's the word he used Dad," Kurt told him tiredly, before looking at Officer Fredericks again. "He said that my clothes made it look like I wanted him to do it and if I didn't change them he would do it. So the next day I changed my clothes."

"That didn't stop him," The officer stated the obvious in a gentle voice. He'd come into the interview sceptical, but the look on the young boy's face had wiped most of the scepticism from him.

Kurt shook his head. "I wore some regular jeans and my boyfriend's sweatshirt," he said in a quiet voice, "That made him leave me alone in the morning, for the most part. But I- I took off the sweatshirt during Glee practice because we were dancing and I forgot to put it back on. He didn't like the shirt I was underneath. It was from our Born This Way performance and we all made t-shirts that had a phrase that said something we used to be ashamed of, or was unique about us." His face reddened softly. "It said Likes Boys and Karofsky didn't like that."

"Karofsky?" The officer asked softly.

"David Karofsky," Kurt whispered. "He was the one who was doing it. I was in the middle of texting Finn when I walked straight into him. He was really mad when he saw my shirt and he dragged me into the math room."

Burt gave his son a reassuring squeeze.

"He pinned me against the wall and held my wrists over my head and he was kissing me and touching me," Kurt whispered even more softly than before, his breath hitching in his throat every so often. "I was struggling so he pinned me with an arm against my throat instead. He-um- put his hand down my pants and I kept trying to push him away. He… uh, didn't really like that."

"I know this is difficult Kurt," the officer told him reassuringly when Kurt paused, "but you're doing great. The more we know the better chance we have at conviction."

Kurt nodded slightly, squeezing Blaine's hand evermore tightly. "He hit me and my head hit the wall pretty hard. He flipped me around while I was dizzy and pulled my – my pants down. He kept telling me I wanted it and I kept telling him I didn't." He stopped again, leaning forward and viciously wiping the tears from his eyes. "It hurt so much. I wanted to scream, but I just couldn't. I could barely breathe."

He looked around for a moment and noticed the reactions of the other people in the room. The cops looked calm, but genuinely sympathetic. Carole was crying. Finn, Blaine and his father were white, and shaking with barely contained rage. If they were pissed about that, he wondered what they would think about what he had to say next.

It was the part he was most ashamed of and he wished he could skip it entirely.

"While he was-uh- doing it, he started touching me again," he whispered. He could feel heat seep into his cheeks and he dropped his head down again, refusing to face any of them. "He said I had to be a good boy and-." He shook his head, shaking almost as much as the others in the room, though in shame rather than rage.

"It's okay Kurt," Officer Fredericks tried to reassure him again. "It's not your fault. You can tell us what happened."

"It was so humiliating," he whispered as he pressed his head into his hands as his palms tried to simultaneously hide and wipe away his tears. "I don't understand why he was able to make me do that. I thought- I thought that only happened when you wanted it with someone, but he was touching me and he forced me to-to come and he said it was proof I wanted it, that I l-liked it, but I didn't. I didn't!"

"Kurt," Officer Fredericks leaned forward a little bit as he spoke to the boy. "That sounds to me like a ploy he used against you, to try and make sure you wouldn't tell anyone what he did to you. It's similar to something that we see in child abuse cases quite often. The abuser will tell the victim that no one will believe them, or that no one will care-"

"That's exactly what he told me," Kurt murmured.

"It's not true," the police officer told him quietly. "People take things like child abuse, and things like this, very, very seriously."

Kurt nodded slightly, still unsure if he believed the police officer.

"What happened after that?"

"He finished and put his pants back on," Kurt mumbled, then added, "and mine. I couldn't do it myself. I was afraid if I moved he'd hurt me, or I'd fall apart. Then he made me clean up the mess before he left." He lowered his eyes at the last part. "I drove home after that and showered. I crawled into bed."

"We thought he was sick," Finn added in a soft voice. "Well he was sick. He had a fever and he was acting really strange, but I had no idea then what happened."

The officer looked at Finn, "Your teacher also made me aware that Mr. Karofsky assaulted you as well."

Finn looked decidedly uncomfortable, "Well not like he did Kurt." He shifted slightly and looked at the police officer. "He came into the choir room just after I told Blaine what he did to Kurt. I got angry and pinned him against the wall. I didn't want him to try to hurt Kurt again. He threw me off him and I fell over some chairs and he put his foot on my chest and pressed down really hard. I couldn't breathe. He told Kurt and Blaine that if they didn't promise not to tell anyone that he wouldn't let me breathe again. I think he cracked something. Once Kurt and Blaine agreed, he left."

Blaine nodded his head, "That's about what happened there. He um… found me in the hallway later and threatened me to keep me quiet. I guess he thought the threat against Finn wasn't enough." He shrugged his shoulders softly, "He told me if I told anyone about what happened to Kurt that he would-," he paused softly, not looking at Kurt, "do to me what he did to Kurt."

"I think we should take the boys to the hospital," Carole spoke to the police officer after a moment.

The officer nodded, "I think we have all we need for the initial arrest." He looked at Blaine, "Will you're parents be coming? I'd like to have them here before I take your official statement."

"I couldn't reach them," Blaine said softly. "They live in Westerville, so when I do get a hold of them, they'll still take a while to get here." He paused for a minute, "I want to go with Kurt to the hospital, if that's okay. I can call my dad and have them meet us there, or- or I can call my aunt."

"That's alright," the officer told him in a gentle tone, "If you'd prefer to have your father with you when we take your statement, we can wait until he gets here."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand gently and looked hopefully over at Burt, "W-would you mind if I went with you guys to the hospital?"

"I'd like him to be there," Kurt added in a soft whisper, his light eyes looking up at his father.

Upon looking into his son's eyes, the ones that were so much like his mother's and reflected all the pain he'd endured, there was no way Burt Hummel could say no.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have to say writing about Kurt wishing his mom was there was really hard for me. It nearly broke my heart… so now I'm going to call my mom this weekend because it made me miss her even more than usual!


	14. Chapter 14: I Love You

**Summary:** "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." After a traumatic event Kurt wishes he was still invisible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**Warning:** Mentions of non-con, as well as physical violence and swearing are present in this chapter.

**A/N: **I would like give a shout out / thank you to all you lovely reviewers! Every one means so much!

Additionally I'd like to let everyone know that even when 'Invisible' is over, it won't really be over. I just started working on a sequel! I have two chapters finished already and I'm considering calling it 'Fallout'. The sequel will mainly focus on the recovery process for Kurt, Finn and Blaine, but I'm considering giving some of our other Glee cast members bigger roles. For example I want Rachel and Mercedes to have slightly bigger roles in the next one, and I plan to have some Warbler cameos! After all, wouldn't they react to Blaine suddenly and without warning defecting from the Warblers to New Directions; especially when they find out why?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span> – I Love You

David Karofsky was definitely not expecting to be jumped outside the locker room and he was definitely not expecting his girlfriend/beard to be one of the people punching him in the face and screaming at him.

"What the hell?" He pushed her off him roughly and backed up into the lockers as he noticed Santana was not alone, but backed by three of his fellow football players; none of which were his friends. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem?" Santana laughed bitterly and slapped him hard across the face. "My problem, Dave, is that I actually thought you were just fucking confused! I _thought_ that you could change if you had someone to support you. I guess I was wrong."

"Stop hitting me," he hissed, grabbing her wrist as she raised her hand again to hit him. A punch landed in his stomach and he let go as Puck, Sam and Mike closed in around him, blocking off any chance of escape.

"Or what?" Santana asked harshly, stepping into his personal space, "Are you going to rape me too Dave?"

"What the fuck?" His eyes darted around wildly, checking for any witnesses to her words other than his fellow footballers. "I don't know what you're talking about Santana." He lowered his voice dangerously, "You know I only have eyes for you."

"Drop the act Karofsky," Puck growled, his fists twitching as he fought to keep himself from throwing a punch of his own. "We know that Santana isn't exactly your type."

Sam threw another punch in Puck's stead, letting it connect with satisfaction against the bigger boy's cheek. "No, big tough Karofsky here doesn't like people who can stand up to him. He'd rather harass a kid he has forty pounds on, drag them into an empty classroom and rape them, isn't that right?"

"I don't know what kind of lies Kurt's been telling you-," Karofsky started, actually sounding a little frightened at being confronted by the four Glee members.

Mike let out an uncharacteristically dark chuckle, "We never even mentioned Kurt. Hell, we never even said it wasn't a girl."

The bully's eyes darted around again, before he spat out, "Don't act like he didn't want it. I just did him a favour."

Sam's face contorted angrily. He couldn't understand how anyone, _anyone_ could think that Kurt would have wanted something like that. That boy, his friend, who'd been there for him without even asking, had been raped and now Karofsky was trying to claim it was consensual. "Bullshit," he hissed and he just started whaling, his fists flying at every part of Karofsky he could reach until Puck and Mike forcefully pulled him off the other boy. "Let go of me! He fucking _raped_ Kurt!"

"As much as we'd like to see you kick the shit out of Karofsky, and help you do it," Mike told his friend as he helped drag him away, "This isn't going to help Kurt."

"It'll make me feel better," Sam growled, not sounding like his usual somewhat dorky self, but uncharacteristically wrathful.

Karofsky pulled himself to his feet and quickly darted down the hall away from the four glee club members while he still had a chance.

"He's getting away," Puck growled under his breath, watching as the teen rapist ran like his life depended on it. "This is fucked. We should go after him."

"Mike's right," Santana put a hand on Puck's arm, surprisingly finding some control of her own anger. She didn't mention she was starting to wish she really did have razor blades in her hair, then she could pull a Mercedes and 'cut a bitch', Karofsky being the bitch in question. Instead she forced herself to be calm, or at least calm _sounding_. "Getting sent to juvie won't help Kurt, no matter how satisfying it was to hit that bastard, 'cause then you won't be around to help him and he's definitely going to need our help. We- we need to let the police handle this, no matter how much it freaking sucks."

* * *

><p>David ran. He ran out the front doors of McKinley High and directly into a uniformed police officer. "E-excuse me," he muttered nervously before trying to brush past the officer.<p>

"Hold it right there young man," the officer's eyes narrowed as he looked the boy's face up and down. "What's your name?"

"Noah Puckerman," he lied immediately, grabbing the first name that came to his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm really late for something. I've got to go."

There was a hand on his arm and he looked at the officer nervously. "That's funny," the officer said with a smile that didn't coincide at all with the look in his eyes, "I've met Noah Puckerman a few times. You don't look anything like him."

Karofsky growled under his breath. Of course the first name to pop into his mind would be the town delinquent. "Look, I need to be somewhere."

"What's your name- your _real_ name," the officer asked him more firmly. "I can't just let you leave young man. There's been attack on school grounds and we can't risk the perpetrator getting away. You understand that, don't you? I hope you also understand that by lying to a police officer you seem pretty suspicious."

"What kind of attack?" He played dumb while simultaneously trying desperately to change the subject. If the glee club knew then the cops definitely knew his name too.

"I asked for your name kid," the officer's patience was obviously waning. He had to think of something and _fast._

"Sam," he tried quietly, lowering his head in an attempt to look ashamed. "Sam Evans. Look I'm sorry, I was trying to skip and I panicked." He peered up at the officer with fake curiosity and concern, "What happened?"

"Look kid- Sam," the officer let go of his arm but still blocked his path, "That's not information I can give out right now. I'll tell you what, you show me some Student ID and I'll let you head back to class, alright?" He held out his hand expectantly.

David hesitated. Then he silently dug around in his pocket for his wallet with a grimace and handed out his ID to the officer. The moment the man's attention was turned to the small card, he darted past him.

"Hey!" He heard an angry voice call after him, along with the sound of pounding feet across the pavement. His heart was beating nearly as fast as it had the moment he'd dragged Kurt into that classroom.

His feet slapped the ground hard, before a heavy weight tackled him and the ground seemed to fly up to meet him.

"Don't touch me," he snapped as the officer grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind his back, fastening them there with metal handcuffs. "Let me go."

He winced a little at the words; they echoed what Kurt had said to him the week before. He shook his head roughly. He was _not_ going to feel sorry for the little fag. He'd wanted it; he'd just been afraid to admit it and afraid of what his little boyfriend would think.

"David Karofsky," the officer growled in his ear, "You're under arrest for the sexual assault of Kurt Hummel. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided to you free of cost. Do you understand these rights?"

He snapped his mouth shut.

"Do you understand these rights?" The officer asked again, pushing him towards the patrol car.

"Yeah, whatever," he kept his voice tight as the door to the vehicle was opened and he was made to sit in the backseat of the vehicle.

He glared out the window at the police officer. This was _so_ stupid. He'd done nothing wrong. It wasn't his fault if Kurt regretted their encounter.

"Pfft," he let out an irritated puff of breath before mumbling, "Probably just didn't want his boyfriend to break up with him, little fag." He leaned his head against the window and sighed. Today was just not his day.

Whatever, he knew his dad would deal with it. Paul Karofsky would get him a great lawyer and everyone would realize what a liar Kurt Hummel actually was.

* * *

><p>The physical exam and documentation of his injuries hadn't been nearly as bad as being attacked. The nurse was gentle and when he begged her to "please stop" she did, but it still hurt and it was still humiliating.<p>

He wasn't sure if his father being there with him, holding his hand and comforting him had made it better or worse. The protective presence of his father had eased him somewhat. It made him feel safer than he had in a long time, but it didn't change the embarrassment of having his father there while someone was touching him no matter how well-intentioned those touches were.

He flinched as cool fingers touched him and the nurse clicked her tongue sympathetically. "I don't think you'll need any stitches Sweetie. However I'll probably recommend the doctor prescribe you some antibiotics, okay?"

He mumbled out an incoherent answer and closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want her there. He didn't want anyone there. "A-are you done yet?" He asked in a small voice, nearly pleading with the woman to stop touching him.

"Alright Sweetie," he heard the nurse speak to him softly as she drew her hands away. "We're done now."

"Kurt," his father's hand squeezed his gently, "You okay?"

Kurt gave a small nod and winced slightly as he turned over onto his back in the hospital bad. "I'll be fine Dad, I promise."

Burt drew his son into his arms gently, whispering in a tired, hurt voice, "I just wish you would have told me sooner." He stroked his son's hair and squeezed him a little tighter.

Kurt squeezed his father back as a tear slipped into his eye, "I'm sorry I just- I wanted to pretend it didn't happen and - and he said he'd kill me if I told anyone Dad. Then he said he'd kill Finn and Blaine and I- I just couldn't do it."

"No, no, no," Burt hushed him in a soft tone, "I'm not blaming you son." He let out a soft sigh as he pulled back from the embrace and looked his son in the eyes, "I just hate seeing you hurt. I love you and I never, ever wanted to see you in pain, especially not like this."

Kurt gave a small nod and took in a deep breath, "I know. I love you too Dad." He paused for a moment and looked around, "Can- can you go see how Finn's doing?"

"Sure," Burt told his son with a small, weak smile as he patted his head softly. "Do you want me to send Blaine in while you're waiting?"

"Yeah," Kurt murmured with another nod as he lay back in the stiff hospital bed.

"Alright," he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his son's forehead, something he hadn't done since Kurt was much smaller. "I'll be back soon."

Kurt smiled weakly. The display of affection was unexpected, but it comforted him. It reminded him of all the times his mother had kissed his forehead while tucking him into bed. He watched silently as his father left the room and soon after his boyfriend lingered at the door and mimed a knock.

"Hey," Kurt said tiredly as Blaine stepped into the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "How're you feeling?"

Blaine shook his head slipped his hand under Kurt's, "Are you seriously asking me that?"

Kurt frowned, "Yeah."

"You're crazy," he leaned forward and tentatively planted a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "How are _you_ feeling?"

"I'm okay," Kurt lied softly. "They had to check for-" he hesitated before whispering, "-internal injuries and stuff, but I'm okay." He shifted uncomfortably at the subject of conversation and squeezed Blaine's hand as he changed it, "Have you talked to the police yet?"

Blaine shook his head and frowned, "My parents aren't here. It took me awhile to get a hold of them and they- well they said I should've called my aunt instead. She's on her way now." His gold flecked eyes looked at Kurt sadly, "They don't really want to get involved and since I'm living with my aunt most of the week- they said technically she's my guardian and I'm her responsibility now."

Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes as he whispered, "I'm sorry Blaine."

"Don't be," Blaine murmured to him and running his hand gently over Kurt's bruised arm. "It's not your fault. You just worry about you, okay? My aunt loves me for me and accepts me as I am, that's something. I still wish my parents were like yours, but I have to live with having an aunt who loves me like I'm her own."

"I'm glad you have her then," Kurt managed a smile, before sighing. "I want out of here. I hate hospitals."

"You probably won't have to stay long," Blaine reassured him with another squeeze of his hand. "Do you want to hear some good news? Your step-mom said the police arrested Karofsky."

Some of the tension that had been built up in Kurt's muscles relaxed, "Really?"

"Yes," Blaine let out a small, genuine smile. "He tried to run, but they caught up with him before he could even get off school grounds." He kissed Kurt's cheek chastely and watched as blood rushed to the area.

"I'm so lucky," Kurt whispered as he blushed, "I don't know what I did to deserve you." He squeezed his fingers around Blaine's hand. "Not many people would stay after something like this."

"Kurt, you're not lucky," Blaine shook his head, "I'm lucky. Don't you know how amazing you are?" He gently placed a hand under Kurt's chin and tilted his head up so he could kiss him tenderly, "How could I ever stop loving someone like you; especially over something you had no control over; hmm?"

Kurt stared at him open mouthed, before asking softly, "You love me?"

"Oops," Blaine gently caressed the side of his boyfriend's face and was pleasantly surprised at how relaxed Kurt seemed. Ever since the night Kurt had been 'sick' he'd been somewhat tense whenever Blaine or anyone else touched him. "I guess my secret's all out in the open now." He paused and added reassuringly, "Yes Kurt, I love you. I've loved you a long time, I was just too stupid to realize it, and then too afraid to admit it."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine towards him, "Even if you can be a little moronic sometimes."

"Be nice," he joked softly, slipping next to Kurt on the bed when the boy motioned for him too. He gently wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, smiling despite himself when Kurt turned into him, resting his head on his chest. He kissed the top of his head softly as Kurt snuggled into him sleepily, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt murmured, his eyes fluttering closed as he spoke.

Ten minutes later when Burt Hummel walked into the room he was a little surprised to see the two boys curled up on the bed together. His face softened, seeing how at peace his son seemed wrapped up in the other boy's arms and he whispered to Blaine quietly, "When he wakes up, tell him Finn's gonna be just fine, alright?"

Blaine nodded his head silently.

"And Blaine?"

"Yes Mr. Hummel?" Blaine whispered quietly, almost expecting a lecture.

"I'm glad Kurt has you," Burt paused softly with a sad smile, "Your parents are really missing out, you know?"

Blaine blinked back a couple tears, "Thanks Mr. Hummel. I just- I wish they thought so too."

"Blaine," a hand rested on his shoulder and Blaine held back a flinch, "Something tells me you're going to be around for a while, so why don't you call me Burt, okay?"

"O-okay Burt," he tested out the name on his lips, looking up at his boyfriend's father nervously.

"If you ever need anything," Burt added after an awkward moment, letting his hand squeeze the boy's shoulder gently, "You can come to me, alright?"

Blaine blinked harder, managing to keep in all the tears but one, "Thank you Mr- Burt."

Burt smiled softly, "Go to sleep. You both need it."

Blaine swallowed thickly and nodded; before he let his eyes start to flutter closed. He _was_ pretty tired and it felt pretty safe to fall asleep there in the hospital with Kurt in his arms, Karofsky in custody and Burt watching over them protectively.

He tightened his hold around Kurt slightly, but it soon loosened to a limp embrace as the tension left his muscles and his consciousness slipped away.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you know there's a simple secret recipe to making an author happy? It's true. All you have to do is press that pretty little button below and leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15: Moms and Dads

**Summary:** "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." After a traumatic event Kurt wishes he was still invisible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**Warning: **Mentions of non-con, violence and swearing.

**A/N:** Here's another chapter for you folks. I warn you, Karofsky is yet again an ass in this chapter, as he's been in all the chapters of this story in which he's been present. Plus, Finn has anger issues. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span> – Moms and Dads

David Karofsky tapped his fingers on the table in a mixture of boredom and nerves. The cop that arrested him had informed him nearly a half hour ago that his father had been called and informed of his arrest. Now he was just waiting for his father to show up.

He wasn't technically a minor, but he assumed it was his status as a high school student that allowed him the 'luxury' of having his father called. Not to mention he needed his father to pay for the lawyer he refused to speak without present.

He looked up at the sound of the door opening and saw his father step slowly into the room, "Hey Dad," he said softly.

"David," his father's voice was sharp and curt, "What the hell have you done?"

"I didn't do anything," he denied fervently. He stopped and amended his statement, "Well I didn't do what they said I did Dad. Kurt and I- Kurt was helping me."

"Helping you?" Paul Karofsky asked in a disgusted sounding voice, stepping away from his son when David tried to hug him. "How is accusing you of rape supposed to help you David?"

"I-he," David stopped and sank back into his chair with a sigh. He tipped the chair back slightly like he did when he was bored in school, "He just regrets it, that's all."

"Regrets what, David?" His father's voice was darker than before. Paul Karofsky pulled out the chair opposite his son and sat in it stiffly, "What the hell is going on?"

David took a deep breath. He'd rehearsed his story over and over to himself so much that he nearly believed it. "I was confused. Kurt understood that. We-we started to- well- experiment." His cheeks reddened and he licked his lips slightly. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to test his dad's tolerance levels, but he'd definitely rather his dad think he was gay than a rapist.

He _wasn't_ a rapist, he reminded himself. Those were creepy old guys who followed girls home from school and shit, or broke into their houses. Besides, as far as he was concerned, Kurt had wanted it. He'd even seen the evidence first hand.

"I don't care if you're gay or not David," Paul snapped at his son roughly, "What I care about is if you actually raped that boy."

"I didn't!" He cried out urgently. His chair slammed back down on all four legs as he leaned forward, his hands reaching across the table for his father, "Please Dad you have to believe me. You know me Dad. I'm a good kid. I bullied Kurt because I was so confused and once- once I realized that he came back and he started helping me. That's all. He was helping me try and figure out what I wanted."

"He was helping you… by having sex with you," Mr. Karofsky shook his head and sank it into his hands, again ignoring his son's search for physical contact, "and then accusing you of rape? David, I don't understand."

"His boyfriend found out," David lied in a soft voice as he pulled his hands back and stared at them, "He's protecting himself. I think he's confused too Dad. I think he loves Blaine and that what we did was a mistake and that's why he's doing this. I-I don't think he's trying to be mean or anything."

"The police told me he has bruises David, lots of them," Paul lifted his head to look at his son, "How do you explain that?"

"We got carried away," David shrugged his shoulders; "Hormones and stuff. I didn't mean to be rough on him. I just didn't know my own strength. It's not my fault he's so much smaller than me."

"What about Finn Hudson? You broke two of his ribs," Paul told his son in a saddened voice. "Care to explain?"

"Okay that was my fault," David admitted in a quiet voice. He knew with the number of witnesses that there was no way he was getting away with that. "I was mad. Kurt was lying about what happened and Finn attacked me. At first I was just defending myself, but I got so angry. You can understand I was angry, right Dad? He accused me of something I didn't do, and I got pissed off."

Paul shook his head at his son, "You seem to have an answer for everything, don't you David?"

"That's because it's the truth Dad!" David leaned forward again, his eyes shining in desperation for his father to believe him; to take his side.

"Somehow David, I still don't believe you," he whispered in a quiet voice, shaking his head sadly.

"You're my dad," David lowered his voice to a whisper, his shoulders slumping; "You're supposed to love me, to be on my side. You're supposed to believe me no matter what."

"I am your father David," Paul nodded his head softly. "I do love you. I love you enough that I'll provide you with a good lawyer and I'll be by your side every step of the way, but I can't ignore the truth that's staring me in the face. I went wrong somewhere, when I was supposed to be teaching you right from wrong." Tears shone in the older man's eyes as he swallowed the lump in his throat, "As much as I'm disappointed in you David, I'm more disappointed in myself."

"Dad," David whispered softly.

"I also love you enough to tell you the truth David," his father added quietly. "I don't know if you can't accept what you did, or if you're just lying, but you deserve to be punished for this. You know that right?"

"I didn't do it-"

"Don't get me wrong, you'll still get the lawyer, but please consider doing the right thing," his father reached out and grasped his son's hand momentarily, surprising both of them, "Tell the truth. I know you won't do it for Kurt's sake, but could you do it for mine?"

David yanked his hand back, his face reddening as a small vein pulsed in his forehead. He snapped to his feet, letting the denials slip from his lips along with bits of saliva as he shouted, "I said I didn't do it Dad! I can't believe you don't believe me! I'm your son!"

"Yes you are," Paul nodded his head, his voice surprisingly calm as he wiped his face, "but have you ever stopped to think that Kurt Hummel is someone's son too?"

David ground his teeth together as he let his body slam down back into the metal chair, "I think we're done here Dad. I'd rather just talk to my lawyer."

"Alright David," Paul stood up from the chair, looking about ten years older than normal, "He's on his way. I called him before I came to see you." He looked at his son once again, wondering where the sweet child he once knew had disappeared to, "I love you David, okay?"

"Yeah," he muttered, turning his head away, "Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Well," Finn hugged his brother lightly when he was discharged from the hospital, "I'm fine. I mean I got a couple broken ribs and I can't do sports or sing any solos, but I already knew that." He looked down at Kurt carefully, "You okay?"<p>

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "Well they let me out anyways."

"Dude, not what I meant," Finn frowned and scrunched up his nose slightly. "I mean, like how are you feeling and stuff?"

"I don't know Finn," Kurt shook his head, "That's a hard one to answer right now." He didn't flinch much when Finn put a brotherly arm around his shoulder. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel right now."

"Oh," Finn mumbled after a moment, before asking in a confused voice, "Where's Blaine?"

"He had to meet up with his aunt in the Waiting Room," Kurt told him, then looked over to where they parents were signing some paperwork at the nurse's station. "His parent's aren't like ours. They were pretty much ecstatic when Blaine asked to move in with his aunt so he could go to McKinley."

"That sucks," Finn looked genuinely sad for his step-brother's boyfriend for a moment, before a goofy smile grew on his face, "So they're _our_ parents now? It's not your dad and my mom, but _our_ parents?"

"I had a mom Finn," Kurt reminded him sadly as he turned his head away. "I had a mom, and I lost her."

"I had a dad too, Kurt, even if it was just for a little while." Finn's voice was gentle as he squeezed his brother's shoulders, "but people can have two, you know? I mean Rachel has two dads and someday your kids are going to have two dads, so why can't I have two dads and you two moms?"

Kurt smiled softly, "Damn you and your logic actually making sense, for once."

"I think that's an insult or something, but since you're my brother, I'll allow it," Finn told him with a small lopsided smile.

"Finn, Kurt," Carole gave a watery smile at the sight of her son and step-son smiling, even if only slightly, at each other with Finn's arm around Kurt's shoulders in a protective and comforting manner. "Are you guys ready to go home now?"

"I need to say goodbye to Blaine first," Kurt told her in a quiet voice, before stepping forward and wrapping his arms carefully around her waist and hugging her tightly. "Um, Carole, I just wanted to tell you that you're a great mom, okay?"

She hugged her step-son back gently and smiled at him, "That means a lot to me Kurt, thank you."

"I love you Mom," he managed weakly, blushing before turning away slightly. "Finn says it's alright to have two moms and I know my first mom's never going to come back and you've been there for me like a real mom and I need a mom right now, so-"

He needed a mom so badly. He needed _his _mom, but he just couldn't have her and he knew, _he knew_, Carole was the next best thing. He just hoped that maybe Carole would be willing.

"Kurt," she whispered, tears sliding down her face as she brought him back into her arms, "I know I can never replace your real mother, but I'm so glad that you-" she shook her head, at a loss for words, "I love you too Kurt."

Even Burt had to dab at his eyes with his sleeves, muttering something about allergies.

"Dude, Dad, it's totally okay to cry. It's manly. Real dudes know how to cry sometimes," Finn told Burt with a surprisingly authoritative look. "It's true. Rachel told me and she has two dads, so she should know."

Burt shook his head and grabbed Finn into a brief hug as he said wryly, "Well if Rachel says so, it must be true."

"Kurt?" Kurt drew away from his step-mother at Blaine's questioning voice, "Are you okay?"

Kurt swiped at his eyes, "Yeah. I'm not crying for the usual reason this time." He looked over at the petite brunette woman standing along-side Blaine, "Is this your aunt?"

"Yeah," Blaine looked at his aunt for a moment, "This is my Aunt Marina. Auntie, this is my boyfriend Kurt and his step-brother Finn, his dad and his step-mom."

Blaine's Aunt Marina took a short step forward and shook Burt's hand, then Carole's, "Marina Anderson. It's nice to meet you, although maybe not in this situation or setting."

"Burt Hummel," Burt nodded softly.

"I'm Carole," Carole greeted in an equally soft voice. "So, can I ask why Blaine's parents aren't here?"

Marina Anderson let out a soft sigh, "Unfortunately my half-brother and his wife have some issues when it comes to Blaine. It's not Blaine's fault of course. They're just- well they're ignorant I guess." She smiled tenderly at her nephew, "I have to say, I was glad when Blaine decided to come stay with me. Of course, at the time I didn't know the real reason why."

"Blaine's a good kid," Burt nodded with a gruff voice.

Marina smiled, "He is. He's pretty much the son I never had." She ruffled his gelled hair a little, breaking some of the curls free despite the good-natured grumble it elicited from Blaine. A frown found her face after a moment, "Which is why I guess I hate that we're meeting like this." She looked at Kurt briefly, then at Blaine, "Well I suppose we should let the boys say goodbye. Blaine and I have to go to the police station so they can take his statement and I suppose you want to take your sons home."

Burt and Carole both nodded. It had been a terribly long day and it hadn't even reached six o'clock yet.

Blaine look a step forward and tentatively held out his arms, knowing that the three adults and Finn were watching their every move.

Kurt threw himself into his boyfriend's arms and hugged him tightly and Blaine carefully wrapped his arms around his back.

"I love you," Kurt whispered in the other boy's ear, kissing his slightly stubbly cheek as he pulled away.

"I love you too," Blaine assured him, letting a kiss of his own ghost across Kurt's pale cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kurt let out a quiet nod, wishing that he didn't have to let go, but letting his arms drop anyway, "Of course."

Then he watched as Marina Anderson wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders and led him out of the hospital. Guilt shuddered in his chest as he saw how Blaine leaned into his aunt. He'd done that. _He'd_ gotten the other boy involved, hurt, scared.

"Blaine," he let the voice slip out with a quiet breath, "M'sorry."

"What's that Dude?" He heard Finn ask as the familiar feeling of a brotherly arm dropped across his shoulders.

Kurt pursed his lips and forced a smile, "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Sure you are," he heard Finn mutter sarcastically and he looked up at the taller teen who was staring at him with an undeterminable look on his face. "Dude- it's not your fault, you know? I mean the stuff with Blaine and me and all that; that was Karofsky. That wasn't you."

Kurt looked over carefully to where their parents were standing and made sure to keep his voice low enough that they couldn't hear, "Finn, he _told_ me what he would do."

"So?" He could hear the low grumbling anger in Finn's voice, "He's still the one who did it. Who's he to do that shit to you? He doesn't have the fucking right."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably at Finn's muscles tensed subconsciously which also tightened the arm around his shoulders.

"He didn't have the right to hurt you, or threaten you or hurt fucking anyone," Finn growled lowly. "So don't be sorry for that."

"Finn," Kurt's voice was soft as he ducked out from under Finn's arm, "I'm sorry- I won't-"

"Stop apologizing!" Suddenly Finn's voice was much louder than necessary, "You have nothing to be sorry for!"

Kurt flinched, taking an automatic step back as he voiced weakly, "You're scaring me."

Finn's eyes widened and he stepped back, putting a hand over his mouth as Burt and Carole ran towards them. Kurt was suddenly wrapped up protectively in Carole's arms and Burt was glaring at him hard. "What the hell Finn?"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I was just," Finn clenched his fists tightly and squeezed his eyes shut for a long moment, "I'm sorry. I'm just so fucking angry. I'm sorry- I shouldn't have taken it out on Kurt- I- I'm just sorry." He looked at Kurt carefully until his brother met his eyes, "Kurt I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I'm just- mad."

Kurt smiled weakly and tried to joke, "Stop apologizing."

"Dude- I," he shook his head sadly and held his arms out hopefully, ever aware that their parents were watching. He let out an audible sigh of relief when his brother stepped into them. He kept the embrace as gentle as possible, and whispered, "It's not your fault, okay? Trust me."

"I'll try."

TBC…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hoped you liked the chapter (only five to go) and that you remember that simple secret recipe I let you in on last chapter!

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16: What I Should've Done

**Summary:** "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." After a traumatic event Kurt wishes he was still invisible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**Warning**: No violence, some mentions of non-con but no scenes and suicidal thoughts.

**Dedication**: This chapter is partially dedicated to anyone who's ever felt that there's no way out. Just remember that there are people out there who love you!

**A/N**: I know this story discounts most of the things in season 2 after 'Rumours' but we're going to pretend that the episode 'Funeral' happened sometime during this story, but just isn't mentioned in any of the chapters; until this one.

By the way, yeah I've never been in court or actually talked to a real prosecutor. All my information comes from my university law course (which was way hard), TV and looking up Ohio laws. Basically I'm apologizing if my law lingo or information isn't totally accurate.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span> – What I Should Have Done

Kurt's face flooded with tears as his father's mouth dropped open in shock before starting to yell at the prosecutor, Ms. Cortez, who'd just given them the news.

"You don't actually believe that bullshit, do you?" Burt spat the words out in distaste. He gestured to Kurt who still had a light smattering of yellowing bruises on his wrists, "Look at my son! Does it look like he wanted that? Look at those bruises!"

"Mr. Hummel," Elaina Cortez kept her voice even as she spoke, "I'm simply relaying to you what the defense is trying to establish. It's my job to prove what happened to your son and in all honestly, no, I don't believe that 'bullshit' the defense has come up with." She looked into Burt's eyes and told him matter-of-factly, "Often in rape cases the defense will try to establish consent when they can't disprove sexual activity between the defendant and the victim."

She looked between Kurt, who looked remarkably uncomfortable and miserable at the same time, and his father, who just looked livid.

"I'm not saying it was consensual," she clarified with a soft smile, "I'm just saying that our evidence, while strong, is mostly circumstantial. We can prove a sex act occurred and that violence was involved, but due to the delay in reporting it, we lack the physical evidence to prove it was David Karofsky who committed the assault. The defendant not denying that he engaged with sexual activity is actually good for our case, especially since Kurt retained physical injuries from the assault. The issue is that the defense is trying to establish that the two boys engaged in consensual, 'rough'," she made somewhat unprofessional finger quotations around the word, "sexual relations. That means what it will inevitably come down to is Kurt's testimony, as well as that of his step-brother and young Mr. Anderson."

Burt glared at the prosecutor. "What exactly does that mean for Kurt?"

"Mr. Hummel I am fairly certain that I can convict Mr. Karfosky with your son's help. Karofsky's already pleaded down his assault charge against your step-son and will serve at least a year for that alone. However Kurt will have to testify if we're going to proceed in the charges against sexual assault and that testimony may be difficult for him. The defense attorney will most likely try to ruin his credibility by any means necessary." She looked at Kurt for a moment, who was looking down at his hands were they were folded in his lap. "I'm asking if Kurt is willing to testify, despite knowing that it will be, by no means, easy."

Kurt looked up suddenly, realizing that despite that she was talking to his father; the question was aimed at him. "Will he be there?"

"I'm almost certain of that," she nodded her head softly. She gave Kurt a light smile and added, "However if you do choose to testify you will be coached through the questions they're likely to ask you, so you won't have too many surprises."

His eyes shone for a moment and he asked hesitantly, "W-would I have to talk about everything?"

She nodded again, "I'm afraid so. You'll have to rehash every incident leading up to the assault."

Kurt froze, wondering if he could really put himself through that. "I just want to forget about it," he murmured in a small voice.

The prosecutor crouched down where Kurt was sitting and looked at him with bright green eyes that held none of the iciness that seemed ever present in David Karofsky's. "I know you want to forget Kurt, but if Karofsky goes free, that won't make you forget. Nothing can make you forget, unfortunately. All you can do is make sure he doesn't hurt someone else the same way and once you've done that, maybe you can move on."

"Okay, okay," he whispered, looking at her for a moment, then turning to his dad, "I'll do it. I-I want to do it."

* * *

><p>Kurt curled himself up on the end of the couch, his eyes staring at the television screen. The characters of Grey's Anatomy flickered on the screen as the DVD of the second episode of the first season played.<p>

He looked over at Finn, who looked slightly uncomfortable at the episode's content, after on screen the cooler containing the tip of a rapist's penis was handed off to Meredith and muttered, "That's what I should've done."

Finn's head snapped over to look at him, "What?"

"It's-," he shook his head. "I don't know why I said anything."

"Kurt?"

"He didn't even make me do that," Kurt mumbled after a moment, purposefully not meeting Finn's eyes. "I just, I didn't really fight back and when I testify everyone's going to know. They're going to know that I didn't scream, or hit him, or fight. I mean I struggled a bit, but that's not the same as fighting," he reddened shamefully, "What if they think I wanted it? He seems to think I did. Did- did I lead him on?"

Finn's mouth dropped open. He looked to the screen then back to Kurt, "No way man. No way. He's just fucking nuts; that's all." He put his hands on Kurt's shoulders, gently turning him to look at his face. "Dude, listen to me. It's okay that you didn't scream, or hit him, or fight. You were probably too scared. That guy's hurt you before and he threatened to kill you! I mean," he softened his voice a little, "I'm pretty sure all that matters is you said no or told him to stop or whatever."

Kurt found a smile slowly making its way to his face, even if it was only a small one. "Thanks Finn. You know people don't really give you all the credit you deserve."

"Thanks Dude," Finn smiled back at him and hugged him quickly. His eyes looked back at the screen, "Why don't we watch a different episode? Don't you think this one isn't exactly appropriate right now?"

Kurt shrugged, "That's kind of why I picked it, but now- I see your point. Let's just skip to the next one."

Finn turned off the TV and looked at his brother again. People weren't supposed to go from all emotional to supposedly indifferent in such a short amount of time. "What's up Kurt?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "What's up is I want to have a Grey's Anatomy marathon and my idiot step-brother just turned off the TV."

Finn frowned deeply, "What happened to me not getting the credit I deserve?"

Kurt growled, his hands reaching for the remote control. "Turn it back on. It's my favourite show!"

"It's on DVD, you can watch it whenever," Finn reminded him, holding the remote control out of his reach. "I want you to tell me what's going on. Are you scared or something? There's going to be like cops there and stuff when you testify and didn't Dad say the prosecutor lady was going to prepare you for like the questions they're going to ask?"

Kurt stared at him, no longer trying to grab the remote. Instead his arms were wrapped tightly around his torso, "Finn you don't get it, do you? Karofsky's been telling everyone who will listen that I wanted it. He's saying I consented and I'm lying so Blaine won't break up with me. What if they believe him?" He paused as the fear spilled out of his mouth, "What if they believe him and he gets off and keeps his promise. Hell yes I'm scared. I'm scared that everyone will think I'm a liar and then he'll come after you and Blaine and everyone I care about."

There was another short pause and he looked down at his hands quietly, "Testifying will just make him mad. I know I said I'd do it, but now that I think about it-," he took a breath, "I just don't know if I can do it."

"Who cares if you make him mad?" Finn asked, clearly forgetting the threats Karofsky had made against him, or choosing to ignore them. "No one's going to think you wanted what he did Kurt. I mean, they're going to see the pictures we took."

Kurt's eyes turned to gaze at him with a perturbed look, "Thanks for making me do that. It'll probably help considering they're almost gone now." His eyes flickered away again, looking at the fading bruises instead, "I don't think I like that people are going to see them- but it might be worth it."

"Dude, it totally will be," Finn assured him, trying to sound enthusiastic and sure of himself.

"I still wish things were the way they used to be." The weighing feeling that hadn't left him since the moment Karofsky had breached him sank heavily in his heart until it felt like it resided somewhere in his ankles. "It wasn't perfect, but it was better than this."

"Kurt," Finn swallowed thickly at the despondent tone in the other boy's voice. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt shrugged his shoulders after a moment, before looking back at the blank television screen. His eyes turned to Finn again, looking a startlingly dull grey, instead of the mix of green and blue that usually shone from them. "I think I'm just going to go to bed. I'm tired."

"What about your Grey's Autonomy thing?" Finn asked him, cocking his head to the side slightly.

Kurt didn't bother to correct him, "I'm just not in the mood anymore I guess." Slowly he lifted himself off the couch and walked up the stairs towards his bedroom, his legs feeling heavier and heavier with each step.

When he sank into the bed his eyes locked on the small translucent orange container and he palmed it carefully, staring at the label. Cephalexin © was typed clearly upon the label, along with strict dosage outlines.

He bit down on his lip, still staring at the bottle, before opening it and pouring the entirety of its contents into his hand. Maybe there was an alternative after all? He wouldn't have to testify and he wouldn't have to live with that weight in his chest anymore either. He would get lighter and lighter and maybe just fade away.

Well, he wasn't sure if that was actually what would happen. He didn't really know what happened when someone overdosed on antibiotics, but he hoped it was similar to falling asleep.

He knew he wouldn't see his mom again. For one, he didn't believe in God and even if He was real, he would be going to hell. As a gay, and non-believer who was going to commit suicide there was no chance at all.

It didn't matter. He didn't believe.

Maybe the empty blackness would be better than this. _This_ certainly seemed like hell to him.

He looked at the pills in his hand again and took a deep breath. It was so tempting, but he reminded himself of the way Finn had looked at him earlier, desperately trying to help him. He reminded himself of his father, who always stood up for him; fought for him, despite he was sick.

He thought of Carole, who'd looked so touched when he'd called her Mom and all his friends who'd stood by him and believed him when he'd finally managed to tell them the truth.

He brought the hand a little closer to his mouth; maybe they'd be better off without him. He would be one less thing to worry about.

But then again he remembered Coach Sylvester and how angrily broken she was when her sister had died so suddenly. Finn was his brother, would he be hurting him like that; so much that he couldn't function enough to go through his things?

Mercedes was like his sister too; almost like his black, female twin and Rachel was his annoying, but much loved little sister (it didn't matter that she was actually older than him).

What if his Dad got a heart attack and died because of him?

What would Blaine do? How could he tell the boy he loved that 'sorry, your love just isn't enough', because he knew that's what he'd be doing if he put those pills into his mouth.

Not only that, he'd be telling Karofsky that he'd won. He'd be letting the bullying rapist walk free, because without his testimony, he'd be free to do it again.

He started sliding the pills back into their bottle as the door opened and Finn stood in the doorway, "Kurt, are you sure you're- what the hell are you doing?"

His head whipped upward to stare at Finn in shock. His older step-brother's mouth was open and his eyes were dark with anger. "Finn, it's not what it looks like, I promise."

"Then what the hell is it?" Finn growled at him, grabbing his hands and forcing him to finish pouring the little tablets back inside their container. "Cause I'm pretty sure I just saw you sitting there with a whole bottle of pills in your hand."

"I was putting them back," Kurt told him in a quiet voice, his eyes looking down. "I thought about taking them, but I couldn't do it. I can't do it, Finn and I won't."

"That's fucking right," Finn snapped the cap back on, "because I'll be giving them to you when it's time to take them."

"Finn-"

"Don't 'Finn' me," Finn scolded, sounding remarkably like his father. "You're lucky I don't tell Mom and Dad. I probably should-"

"Don't!"

Finn's face softened at Kurt's panicked look, "I said I should, not that I would." He slipped the orange container into his pocket and looked at Kurt with his bottom lip trembling, "but you have to promise me you won't try that again, okay?"

Kurt's shoulder's slumped at the hopeful, yet somewhat frightened look on his brother's face. Finn had gone from raging, to pleading in nearly seconds. "Finn I promise." He noticed that Finn still didn't look convince, "I told you. I thought about it, but I couldn't. I can't leave everyone, I can't give my dad another heart attack, and- and I can't let _him_ win."

There was a nod of understanding and Finn enclosed him in a desperate hug that made his ribs ache and his brother gasp. It didn't matter, Finn kept squeezing for a long moment, before telling him in a soft voice, "Just- just come to me if you ever feel like that again, okay?" He paused, "because you have to know, I meant what I said when I sung that song, I don't want to lose you. You're my brother Kurt and I know I haven't exactly said it, but I love you, okay? You're my brother and I love you."

He sank into the embrace, tears sliding heavily from his cheeks as he sobbed out, "I'm sorry. I love you too. I- I just feel so alone and scared and nobody understands."

Finn clasped him tightly again, "I know I can't understand, but you're not alone Kurt. You're just not, I promise. I'm here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Aww, more 'I love you's for Kurt. Also the episode of Grey's Anatomy mentioned is literally the only one I've ever seen, but it kind of worked for what I wanted to do with it, I hope.

Also, if like Finn you ever walk in on something like that: tell someone! Yes they may be angry with you but it'll be worth it. You could save someone's life. You never really know if that person will try again or not. It's better safe than sorry. Also, yes I know that overdosing on antibiotics is unlikely to actually kill you. It's something that gets resolved in the sequel.

Speaking of the sequel, argh, writing Fallout is driving me crazy because while I have like 25 pages written it's all these choppy scenes that don't really go together yet (Invisible started that way too which is why I didn't start posting until I had twelve chapters written). I know they will eventually, but figuring it out is kind of a pain. It's like I have the beginning and the end, but no clue how one gets to the other :P.


	17. Chapter 17: Testimony Part 1

**Summary:** "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." After a traumatic event Kurt wishes he was still invisible.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**Warning: **Mentions of non-con, and swearing.

**A/N:** Like I mentioned in the last chapter. I've never been in court, let alone an American court (I'm Canadian eh). My only knowledge of the justice system is through TV, law class and some research on Ohio law. I apologize for any information that is incorrect.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span> – Testimony Part 1

This was the moment. He'd been prepared for this. The prosecutor, Elaina, had warned him and helped him practice answering the questions not only she would be asking him, but the ones she expected the defense would be asking as well.

He stepped up behind the stand and sat in the seat provided for him before nervously taking a small sip of water. His eyes, more blue than anything day, stared out at the sea of people sitting in the courtroom waiting for him to testify.

Then they flickered to Karofsky. The defendant (as he was supposed to refer to him until conviction, though to him he'd always been 'his rapist') had a tell-tale smirk on his face and was looking straight at him. Kurt shuddered. That smirk was way too familiar.

It didn't help that for once in his life Karofsky actually looked respectable. He wasn't in his trademark polo and letterman jacket instead he was dressed in a charcoal suit that actually went well with his skin tone and a green tie that brought out the colour in his cold eyes.

He wanted to gag at the thought, but he was into fashion and Karofsky had actually managed to make himself look good. Kurt looked away, remembering that Karofsky probably hadn't picked out the outfit, but had his defense attorney do it for him.

He didn't understand why he was thinking about Karofsky's fashion choices considering the setting anyways. He was in a freaking courtroom getting ready to rehash everything that boy had done to him; everything.

"Kurt?" He looked up when he saw Elaina looking at him with a concerned expression, "Did you hear what I asked?"

Kurt shook his head and looked up at her, surprised to hear she'd actually said something before, "No." He hung his head a little, "I'm sorry. I-I was distracted."

The woman gave him a reassuring smile as she smoothed the lines of her black pantsuit before asking him in soft voice, "I asked if you could tell us how you know Mr. Karofsky."

"Oh," his mouth rounded quietly, "He's on the football team with Finn, but I mean before Finn and I were even friends, let alone step-brothers, he would um… pick on me, I guess?"

"Could you tell us how Mr. Karofsky would pick on you Kurt?" She asked encouragingly.

Kurt bit his lip and looked out at the crowd of people staring at him. "Well you know, he and his friends would throw me into dumpsters and throw slushies at my face…and umm pushing me into lockers." He paused for a second and sipped at his glass of water while pointedly not looking at David Karofsky, "And they'd call me names like Lady-boy, Fairy, Fag, whatever ignorant hateful slur they could think of."

Elaina nodded her head softly before asking him in a soft voice, "When did things start to escalate?"

"The fall, I guess," he shrugged his shoulders after a moment. "Everyone else kind of got bored with it. Some of the other football players joined Glee and stopped since they actually got to know and be somewhat friendly with me. Karofsky just got worse. It was like I couldn't turn around without getting slushied or thrown back into a locker. Then my friends sent me to spy on this other Glee club and I met Blaine who told me I should stand up to Karofsky, confront him. He said it was just ignorance and I needed to educate him."

"So Blaine Anderson encouraged you to stand up to Mr. Karofsky?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Kurt nodded his head, "Yes."

"What happened when you confronted him?"

Kurt took a deep breath, reminding himself that what he was about to relate was nothing compared to what he would have eventually to delve into. "He pushed me into some lockers and I yelled at him and followed him into the boy's locker room to confront him. We yelled at each other and he kept yelling at me not to push him and to get out of his face and I was so mad I kept yelling at him and then he grabbed my face and kissed me." He shuddered slightly, grasping his hands together. "I couldn't really pull back. I was in shock and his hands were clutching my face pretty hard, but I pushed him back when he tried to kiss me again, then he ran out."

"After this incident occurred, what happened?"

"The bullying got worse. It-it got creepy. He started winking at me in the halls and the lunchroom, taking my things and touching my chest when he'd come around to push me. He-he threatened to kill me if I told anyone about the kiss." He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head for a moment, "For so long no one seemed to notice and finally Sue Sylvester expelled him during her short time as principal, but then school board overruled her decision and I had to transfer schools. I-I just couldn't take it anymore."

The prosecutor smiled sadly and stated, "Were you frightened for your safety?"

Kurt nodded, "My parents were too. I guess they hated seeing me so scared all the time, so they used their honeymoon money to send me to Dalton. They have a no bullying policy that's actually enforced."

"So you went to Dalton?" She asked with a small smile, "Do you still attend Dalton Academy?"

Kurt shook his head, "No. I transferred back to McKinley after a few months."

"Kurt, why did you transfer back to McKinley High after you left because you were scared for your safety?" She asked, not unkindly.

Kurt took a deep breath. He knew she was just beating the defense to the punch. They would have asked this question if she hadn't and probably would have been tried to make some kind of cruel inference that he went back for Karofsky if they had. "My friend Santana found out why Karofsky was bullying me and offered to be his fake girlfriend or beard if he made up this anti-bullying club with her, didn't bully me and helped her become Prom Queen. We-we both thought it would be enough to make him leave me alone. I still had a plan to educate him and I missed McKinley. I thought I was safe and I knew my parents couldn't afford Dalton for much longer, so I went back."

"You had a plan to educate Mr. Karofsky?" Elaina asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I told him if he didn't help me make a chapter of PFLAG I would tell everyone how he kissed me. I didn't want to 'out' him, but I knew he needed to be educated," Kurt explained, his voice shaking slightly. It wouldn't be long until they got to the difficult part of his testimony.

"Just for the record Kurt, can you tell us what PFLAG is?"

"Parents, Families and Friends of Lesbians and Gays," Kurt informed the courtroom, feeling somewhat relieved that the question had delayed the difficult stuff just a little longer. "It's a group for people who are gay, lesbian, bisexual or transgendered and their family and friends; to support and educate them."

"Did Mr. Karofsky join PFLAG like you told him to?" Elaina asked him gently.

He looked up into her green eyes and shook his head, "No."

"Did you out him like you threatened?" She questioned.

"No," he shook his head again. "He cornered me in the boy's bathroom and said he wasn't going to join. I reminded him of our deal, but he changed the terms, I guess. He said the new deal was I kept my mouth shut and he didn't kill me."

"So he threatened your life a second time?" The prosecutor clarified, directing her comment at the jury, rather that Kurt. "Can you tell us, specifically what happened when Mr. Karofsky cornered you in the bathroom?"

Kurt relayed quietly how Karofsky had pinned him to the wall, threatened him and left him with another forced kiss. He was slightly surprised how well he was holding himself together as he told the audience of the sexual harassment he'd been dealing with.

That is until they got to what happened the day before he was raped.

"So you went to school early with your step-brother because he had basketball practice," Elaina carefully repeated his last bit of testimony. "You drive him to school?"

"Yeah," Kurt agreed in a quiet voice, "I didn't really mind at first because I got extra time to finish my homework if I needed it, or to practice singing, but after Karofsky started harassing me again, it was just more time where he could get me alone and scare me or kiss me." He shook his head, trying to get rid of the tears building up in his eyes. "The last time I drove Finn to school in the morning, he cornered me in the bathroom again. He kept talking about my clothes and how they were begging for attention; his attention, but I told him I was just expressing myself and I didn't _want_ his attention, not like that."

He pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to bite back the sobs in his throat, before grabbing the glass of water and gulping some down in hopes it would calm him down.

He pressed his nails hard into his palms, before he finished, "He said that- that my clothes were telling him I wanted to be fucked. I'm sorry for the language, but that's exactly what he said. He asked if I wanted to be fucked and I said no. Then-then he said if I didn't I'd have to change what I wore to clear things up for him."

The back of his hand wiped at his cheeks, clearing some of the wetness from him.

"Kurt, can you tell us what exactly you were wearing when you were harassed in this way?" The prosecutor asked him a soft tone.

"Some grey fitted slacks and a Marc Jacob's button down shirt with a vest overtop," he answered quietly, before adding, "It's not exactly an outfit I would consider revealing. It was just- fashionable. I-I like fashion." He tried to still his shaking body again, "The next day I let Finn drive and got a ride with my friend Mercedes so I wouldn't be there early. I- I just wore jeans and a sweatshirt that day. I was afraid to give Karofsky the wrong idea."

"Did Mr. Karofsky comment on your new attire?"

Kurt nodded, "I was in the bathroom and he came in there, and I told him to leave me alone, that I wasn't wearing the clothes he hated and so he should leave me alone. H-he said I'd been a good boy and told me to leave, so I did."

He swallowed the bile in his throat, "Later on- later on I got hot during Glee practice and I took off the sweatshirt and I was wearing a t-shirt underneath. I put it on in the morning so I could still kind of express myself despite that I was being forced to cover up my personality and flair for fashion. We made them when we did this performance of Born This Way by Lady Gaga and they were supposed to have a phrase or word on them that expressed something unique about ourselves, something we used to be ashamed of. Mine said Likes Boys, because I'm gay."

"Do you need a break Kurt?" Elaina was looking at him with a small frown and it was only then he noticed just how much he was shaking.

He shook his head quickly, still feeling his nails digging hard into his palms as he clenched his fists. "I thought he was gone," he said in a broken voice, feeling a tear trickle down his face. "I thought he went home already and I was really distracted. I had a date with Blaine and I was texting Finn to make sure he had a ride home and I walked right into him."

Tearfully he told everyone in the courtroom how Karofsky had grabbed him, slapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him into the math room for a 'little chat'. "Except," Kurt tried to make his voice louder than the whisper it was, "He didn't want to talk."

"What did Karofsky do, instead of talking to you?"

"He started kissing me again," Kurt told them, trying desperately to press away the tears on his face with his hands. "He had me pinned up against the wall and he was kissing and biting me."

The prosecutor nodded and motioned for some of the picture's Finn had taken to be shown to the jurors. "This is a picture taken by the victim's step-brother of one of those bite marks, along with a photo of the bruises that were left on the victim's wrist when he was pinned by his attacker."

She turned her head back to Kurt who was staring hard at the photos. Gently she got his attention again by saying his name softly. "Kurt, I need you to tell us what happened next."

"He put his hand –down-down," he lowered his head as heat rushed into his cheeks. He was very, very aware that his parents were sitting somewhere in the crowd of people and so were his friends and Blaine. Sure they knew what had happened to him, but he'd never wanted them to know the details, "in my pants and he started touching me. I-I was pushing him away and he hit me across the face so hard I got dizzy and suddenly I was pressed face first into the wall."

He swallowed thickly, his eyes sweeping over his friends and family and their faces. His father had his face buried in his hands and Carole's arm was around him, comforting him softly as she wept along with him.

Finn, Puck and the boys just looked positively pissed, while Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes clung to each other. Brittany, who was so innocent despite her sometimes promiscuity, was crying in Santana's arms.

It almost made him wish that Blaine and Finn hadn't testified before him. If they had, they probably wouldn't be allowed in here to listen to his testimony. They definitely wouldn't be hearing all the details he was now being forced to spill.

"Kurt?" Elaina had to get his attention again.

"Sorry," he told her apologetically, "It's just- hard. I don't want to talk about it, but- but I know I have to."

She nodded her head in understanding, "Do you feel ready to tell us what happened next?"

"He got my pants down and his fingers," he stopped, shaking his head hard as he cried, "I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this. Please," he whispered, looking between Elaina and the judge, "Please don't make me do this."

"Your Honour, I'd like to request a fifteen minute recess," Elaina told the judge in an urgent voice.

The judge's face softened at Kurt's desperate pleas as he banged the gavel lightly, "The court will reconvene in one hour."

"Thank you, Your Honour," the prosecutor said in a quiet voice of surprise. She'd only asked for fifteen minutes, but it was apparent that Kurt was going to need a little more time than that.

Shakily Kurt stepped down from the stand and immediately ran into his father's arms, allowing himself to be clutched tightly in the embrace.

"Mr. Hummel," Elaina's voice was starting to sound distant as he sobbed into his father's chest. "I'd like to speak to Kurt for a few moments, if that's alright with you."

Burt Hummel levelled her with a dark glare, "I think Kurt needs some time, thank you very much." He rubbed his son's back gently, "At least let me calm him down. He's just a kid, you know? He's just a kid, a kid who's in pain. Give him some leeway."

Elaina took a careful step back. Sure, she'd pushed. That was normal. Sometimes you had to push when a witness was having trouble on the stand, but she'd backed down the moment it seemed to become too much for the boy. "I'll come back in a half an hour," she told him quietly.

As she turned to walk away, she looked back. Kurt was huddled between his family who were standing around him in a protective circle. Burt Hummel was right, Kurt was just a traumatized kid, but he also had an enviable support system.

Sometimes in cases like these she worried about the victims and how they would cope. Kurt Hummel was hurting, she knew that, but something told her he'd be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Well… if you hate it maybe keep that to yourself :P, although constructive criticism is always welcome.

Also, as for the sequel, it probably won't get posted for a while. You might have to wait a couple of weeks before I put up the first chapter (probably in early July). Sorry about that, but it's still driving me crazy and it usually takes me a few weeks to get things sorted out. Apparently it's physically impossible for me to write a story in order of beginning, middle and end.


	18. Chapter 18: Testimony Part 2

**Summary (it's been changed a bit):** "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." It was supposed to be better this time. McKinley was supposed to be safe now, but it just- wasn't, not when Karofsky was so willing to go back on his word.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**Warning**: Swearing, plus mentions of non-con and violence.

**A/N**: I apologize for not posting this yesterday. It was ready, and edited, but there was a bit of an emergency yesterday that had me preoccupied. I hope to get a new chapter to you tomorrow, but it really depends how things end up on the home front.

Again, I really know very little about American courts. I'm Canadian and all I know about Canadian law is what I learned in my university law course. All I know about American law is what I looked up for this story and what I see on TV. Basically I apologize for any misinformation in that area.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18<span> – Testimony Part 2

Slowly the sobs that were threatening his sanity abated and Kurt pulled back from his father's embrace, "Sorry," he mumbled lowering his head.

A hand carefully reached down and tilted his head upwards as his father told him in a gruff voice, "You have nothing to be sorry about, okay? It's not your fault."

He nodded his head weakly, trying to remind himself of that same thing. He took in a soft breath and looked between Finn and his father, "Can I talk to Finn for a few minutes...privately?"

Burt and Carole Hummel exchanged a look, before Burt nodded his head, "Go ahead just don't wander off, okay?"

Kurt would have been upset about being treated like a child, but considering where they were and why, it didn't matter so much. Instead, he gave Finn a pointed look and stepped off to an area that wasn't so crowded with people.

Finn stood in front of him awkwardly, obviously unsure why Kurt needed to talk to him. He looked down as Kurt looked up at him and immediately understood, "Kurt? You're not- thinking about it again, are you?"

Kurt shook his head slowly, "Not- not really. I-I'm just really overwhelmed and it's so hard being up there and talking about it with everyone here and having to see him while I tell the world what he did to me." The words slipped out in a rush and he raised an arm to wipe his face despite that he wasn't crying anymore.

"I'm sorry," Finn said suddenly, his face reddening and Kurt looked at him oddly. Finn shook his head, his shoulders slumped. "You said you felt alone and I wanted to prove you're not. So I told them they should come. I didn't think- I didn't think you'd have to go in so much detail or about how upset you might get. I just didn't think. I'm stupid. I'm sorry."

Suddenly Kurt's arms were around his brother, squeezing him tightly. Finn fought back a small wince before hesitantly he wrapped his arms gently around Kurt's back to return the embrace.

Kurt sniffed and pulled back from the hug after a long moment. "Don't ever say you're stupid again!" He told the other boy fiercely. "You only went off what I told you and tried to make me feel better. It-it means a lot Finn. Thank you."

Finn still looked confused, but slightly pleased that his plan to make Kurt feel less alone hadn't totally backfired. He bit down on his lip and asked, "Should I tell them all to leave?"

Kurt shook his head softly. "They came to support me. I should let them."

"But if it's going to make things too hard for you…" Finn trailed off, shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"I don't want them to think of me differently," Kurt managed to choke out in a quiet voice. "I don't want to be the kid who was raped. I don't want them to know what I let him do to me. I don't want them to know. I don't even really want you, or our parents or Blaine to know. I don't want anyone to know Finn, but I know that's stupid. People are going to know. It's just so hard, but I think it would be harder if I was alone, you know?"

Finn didn't know what to say. There was no way he could know. He hadn't gone through what Kurt had. So instead he just put a supportive hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Well whatever you decide; if you want us here or not, you're not alone. We can be in here with you, or waiting outside."

Kurt looked at his brother and thought for a long minute, before tentatively speaking, "M-maybe you and Blaine could stay, and Mom and Dad, but maybe everyone else could wait outside?"

Finn nodded before looking Kurt straight in the eyes and telling him, "Thank you dude, for keeping your promise."

Kurt sighed with a small roll of his eyes, feeling a little bit better for getting his worries off his chest, "Your welcome I guess, and don't call me dude."

Finn let out a soft grin. That was more like the Kurt he knew and loved and a lot less like the boy he'd walked in on a few days ago thinking about swallowing a bottle full of pills.

* * *

><p>After a short chat with Elaina, where he'd explained to her softly about how worried he'd been about everyone knowing what had happened and that he felt slightly better about it now, Kurt settled nervously back behind the witness's stand.<p>

"How are you feeling Kurt?" Elaina asked him in a soft voice, her face showing a gentle, genuine concern.

"Better," he said quietly with a quick nod.

"Good," she smiled gently. "Why don't we go over briefly what we were talking about before we took a break, okay?"

Kurt nodded his head bravely and swallowed the thick lump in his throat.

"You stated that Mr. Karofsky dragged you into an empty classroom and began touching you inappropriately, as well as kissing you against your will," she reminded him of where they left off an hour before. "He struck you and turned you around before pulling down your pants."

"Yes," Kurt nodded again, feeling tears welling up in his eyes again, but he forced them down. The way she said it sounded so clinical, but somehow it was better that way. It just seemed easier to think of it as a series of actions, rather than the devastating event that it was.

If he focused on the details then maybe he could ignore the emotions, even if it was just long enough to say what happened aloud.

His throat tight, he continued where he left off, "He put his fingers, two of them, inside me. He-he asked if I liked it, but I didn't answer. I- how could I? I was crying, _it hurt so much_, and I could barely breathe."

He took another deep breath, forcing himself to stay calm this time, to think as clinically as possible. "Then he took them out and started-," he lowered his head and whispered, "raping me."

"Kurt I need you to speak a little louder," Elaina told him in a gentle tone. "I didn't catch that."

"That's when he started forcing himself on me, having sex with me," he sucked in another breath, "raping me."

"Bullshit!" David Karofsky was on his feet, his face red with rage as he practically roared, "I didn't rape you, you stupid fag. You wanted it!"

David's attorney yanked him back down into his seat by the arm as the judge aimed the defense table with a steady glare. "Mr. Hanson I suggest you keep control of your client. This is your only warning."

Kurt stared in shock, his body frozen stiff. His eyes were on Karofsky who was glaring at him so hard that he thought his mere gaze might kill him. It was definitely harder to ignore his emotions when it felt like his whole body was pulsing with fear.

"Kurt," Elaina put a hand on his shoulder for a moment, breaking his trance. "It's okay. He can't hurt you here. Just tell me the truth about what happened, alright?"

He nodded his head, forcing himself to look at the kind prosecutor instead of the bully he was here trying to incarcerate. He took a deep breath and said with as much strength as he could muster, "That's when he started raping me. I didn't want it. I told him to stop. I said 'don't do this' but he wouldn't listen to me. I begged him. He just kept going and then he started touching me again. He put his hand on me and forced me to-" He stopped, unsure how he was supposed to put it and somewhat unwilling to use the words. He decided to use the most clinical word he would think of, "He forced me to orgasm. I guess he thought that was proof that I wanted it, but I couldn't help it. I said stop, that's what matters. I said stop."

He hated how desperate his voice sounded. Thinking clinically was definitely harder than he thought it would be. He could still feel the fear pulsing through his veins, but it was a different kind. It just wasn't because of the glare Karofsky was sending his way, despite that he was still very aware of it. It was also due to the horrible thought that maybe his body's physical reaction would make them think he'd been willing.

That'd he'd been a participant.

He looked over at the twelve people who were serving as jurors and begged with his eyes for them to see, to realize that despite he was gay and despite what Karofsky had made him do: he did not want what that boy had done to him.

"He finished after that and made me clean up the mess with some Kleenexes," Kurt mumbled with a soft shudder. "He made me walk with him to my car and told me I couldn't tell anyone. He said no one would believe me anyways."

There, he'd done it. Maybe he hadn't gotten to the part where Karofsky continued to harass him, or threatened Finn and Blaine, but he'd gotten through the hardest part. He'd told someone, well pretty much everyone, everything.

It wasn't that hard to tell them the rest.

He finished relaying the other incidents and let out a soft breath of relief when Elaina took a seat. His relief was fairly short lived when Karofsky's attorney stepped forward, looking a lot less concerned and gentle than the prosecutor.

He'd pretty much forgotten that he'd been cross-examined too. The pulsing feeling intensified.

"Mr. Hummel," the attorney, Mr. Hanson, addressed him in a quiet tone, "You said earlier that the football team would regularly pick on you, is that right?"

"Yes," he said cautiously.

"You're now friends with some of those football players? For example are you or are you not friends with Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson and Mike Chang?"

"Yeah we're all friends," he spoke with a furrowed eyebrow, "Finn's practically my brother now and while I'm not super close with Puck or Mike, they've stood up for me before- to Karofsky."

"Did they ever bully you as well? Did they throw you in dumpsters, like you said my client has? Have they ever thrown frozen drinks at you?"

"Mike never did," Kurt said quietly, still a little unsure where the man was going with this. "Finn and Puck used to, but Finn never really liked it. He'd- I don't know- he used to let me take off an expensive jacket or hold my bag before they threw me in dumpsters. He didn't usually take part, just watch. Puck may have actually taken part in it, but he apologized after and started looking out for me."

"Finn helped you somewhat, didn't he?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so, yeah."

"Is that why you fell for him?"

The blood drained from his face, "Finn's my step-brother. Blaine is my boyfriend. I don't know where you got your information-"

"Oh my dear boy, I don't mean now. I mean last year. Didn't you have feelings for Finn last year, before he was your step-brother?"

Kurt swallowed thickly, "Yes, but that was a long time ago. It was stupid really. He was just the first guy who actually wasn't only mean to me."

"So you've had feelings for boys who've picked on you before?" Mr. Hanson asked with a satisfied looking smirk. "Are you sure that's not what happened when you slept with my client?"

Kurt's body stiffened, his fear tinged with anger. _Slept with? Slept?_ "You're forgetting a few important things. Finn was nice to me. David Karofsky has never been anything but cruel to me. There's no way I could ever have those kinds of feelings for him; especially after he raped me and he did rape me. I said no."

"Alright," the attorney seemed to let it go way too easily. "You also said that Mr. Karofsky was harassing you and had kissed you before. Why didn't you tell anyone if you didn't appreciate his affections?"

Kurt felt bile rising in his throat. He'd been prepared for this… well maybe not the part with Finn, but he'd been prepared for this specific question. "He threatened to kill me. I was scared."

"You didn't even tell anyone when you accused him of bullying you. Instead you left for Dalton," the attorney stated as he walked in front of Kurt with a falsely gentle smile.

"That's right," he answered with a frown. "I-I didn't want to 'out' him. I had no idea it would escalate like this. I knew what it was like to be in the closet and terrified of what coming out might mean. I didn't want to force him out."

"How noble," the attorney's voice had a small hint of sarcasm. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "And months later you agreed to transfer back to McKinley?"

"Yes, I thought David had changed," Kurt said in a quiet voice, "Well I knew he hadn't really changed but I knew he had a deal with Santana. I thought that would protect me."

"So you _didn't_ come back because you missed David's affections?"

"No!" He was surprised by how loudly he'd yelled that and carefully got his voice back under control. "I have a boyfriend. I didn't need nor want any of David Karofsky's 'affections', if that's what you want to call them."

"Your boyfriend," the attorney seemed to change topics, "Do you love him?"

"I don't see why that's important," Kurt snapped, his hand clenching his leg tightly. He knew where this was going, "but yes I do, very much." His eyes flickered over to Blaine, who mouthed 'I love you too' back at him.

"Isn't that why we're here today? You made a mistake, that's understandable," the attorney was using that awful fake kind voice. "You made a mistake when you slept with Mr. Karofsky and you tried to fix it. You didn't want your boyfriend to break up with you, so you lied and said he raped you and everything just escalated, isn't that right?"

"Objection!" Kurt had never been more thankful to hear Elaina's voice than right then. "He's leading the witness, Your Honour."

"I'm just establishing my client's defense Your Honour and it's a valid question."

The judge looked at Kurt who was shaking and then back at the two lawyers. "Overruled, I want to hear this. The witness will answer the question."

Kurt's rage was building up to levels he hadn't been sure was possible. It was pulsing through him in a way that nearly obliterated his fear. He was sure he'd never loathed anyone (other than Karofsky) as much as he hated the lawyer who was trying to get everyone to think he was some kind of lying slut. "No. I didn't 'sleep' with David Karofsky. I think that implies a bed of some sort, and I don't know; _consent?_ I didn't give consent in any way. I don't care what my shirt said. Sure I'm gay. I like boys, but I don't go around sleeping with them at random. I said no to your client, the defendant, David Karofsky. I said no. I didn't even tell Blaine. Finn told him what happened."

He looked up at the lawyer, his eyes blazing, "I didn't even fight back that much and you saw the bruises he gave me for struggling. He hit me because I tried to push him away. He grabbed my hips and wrists so hard they bruised because I wouldn't stop trying to get away; and the same thing happened when pinned me to the wall with his arm at my neck. Why the hell would he do that if I wasn't trying to get away from him?"

The attorney stared hard at the angry boy and shut his mouth. He almost wanted to spit out the words Karofsky had told him, that the boy had 'liked it rough' but that would just make the jury and everyone else in the room hate him.

"I have no more questions for this witness," he turned hard on his heel and walked as calmly as possible back to sit with his client.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: I had a cute little saying here asking for a review, but I think I'll save it for another day. So um, please review anyways?


	19. Chapter 19: Deal or No Deal

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**Warning**: Mentions of non-con and swearing.

**A/N:** Yes I know that according to Ryan Murphy that Blaine is supposed to be a year older than Kurt (during an interview) but in the show it says he's a Junior (for Season 3) so I'm making him younger than Kurt here.

Also, that emergency I was mentioning, it's going be okay now thankfully. My brother (who is also currently my roommate)'s friend was hit by a car (he's a construction worker) and was in a medically induced coma. However he's woken up now and doing much better. I just wish they'd catch the guy who hit him already.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19<span>– Deal or No Deal

Defense Attorney James Hanson paced around the room in front of his client. "You know if you had stuck with my plan from the beginning we wouldn't be having this problem."

David looked up at him insolently. "I didn't rape him."

"It doesn't matter if you did or didn't," the attorney rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What matters is there is proof that something happened to that boy. He had significant bruising David, that's enough to convince twelve jurors that it was rape. You should have just-" the attorney let out a growl, "This case would have been so much easier if you'd listened to me."

"You're supposed to be my attorney," David snapped at him, pushing his chair back slightly. "It's your job to get me off, whether it's fucking easy or not."

"You don't get it, do you David?" The attorney let out a soft laugh, "Do you not understand how serious this is; how terrified you should be? You're eighteen David. That makes you an adult. Now tell me, how old is Kurt Hummel?"

David shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. He's like seventeen or something. Why does that matter?"

"Because," his attorney stressed to him in frustration, "You're eighteen. That makes you an adult and him a minor. Nobody in prison likes people who rape minors. You'll get torn apart in there and you don't even seem to care."

David crossed his arms, a flicker of fear passing over his face, "I'm not going to prison. You're going to make them think I'm not guilty."

The attorney laughed again at him and it was really starting to set the teenager off, "David, even your father thinks you're guilty. I'm your Goddamn attorney and I know you're guilty. Somewhere deep down even you know you're guilty; you just can't admit it."

"They liked it," Karofsky muttered, his lips thinning angrily.

"They?" The attorney sank into the chair opposite David and sank his head into his hands, "There's more than one?"

"I meant Blaine," David shrugged, "He says I attacked him too, but he just wanted to understand why Kurt would cheat on him with me."

"Perfect," the attorney let out sarcastically, "You know Anderson hasn't even reached his seventeenth birthday yet, right? He's sixteen. He's a sophomore! Plus, you're losing your story here," the attorney shook his head, "I thought this was all because Hummel didn't want Anderson to know he cheated?"

"Oh my God would you just shut up!" David yelled suddenly, his body starting to shake in rage. "I didn't rape anybody, okay? I just didn't." His fists tightened as heat rushed into his face and his heart pounded, "They're lying. They're liars!" Except even as he said it he could hear their voices:

_"Karofsky- David- Dave, please don't do this. You don't want to do this. Please."_

_"Please Karofsky, let me go."_

_"You made me. I didn't want to."_

_"Let me go Karofsky or I swear to God I will scream."_

Except he hadn't stopped, not with Kurt and he probably wouldn't have released Blaine if Hudson hadn't shown up. He clenched his hands through his hair and shook his head. That's not how it happened. They'd liked it. They were lying.

"David calm down," Hanson told him, keeping his voice soft as he spoke to the volatile boy. "I think what we need to discuss now is asking if you can get some kind of deal. This trial is not going well for you. What we need to do is make sure to keep you out of general population. It'll be safer if you're safer from the other inmates."

The other inmates; they would make him cry out. They'd make him plead for them to stop and they wouldn't; just like he hadn't. He swallowed the bile that filled in his throat.

"I'm not going to jail," the anger left the boy's eyes and suddenly they were shining with fear, still clinging to his false innocence. "I didn't do anything wrong. I'm not going to jail. I can't. I just can't."

The attorney's eyes held no sympathy for him, "There's nothing I can do about that now. I have no doubt that the jury will convict you based on the evidence and witness testimony. Your best bet is to take a deal, show some damn remorse and change your plea to guilty."

David's head fell into his head, "I didn't do it." He was still clinging onto the denial. It was so much easier when he was angry; when he could make up reasons why it was okay to hurt Kurt, Finn and Blaine. Kurt was lying to them and they had needed to know it. He'd had to convince them.

Now all he felt was fear. He knew what kind of things happened in prison. He couldn't be one of those boys.

"David?" His attorney tried to get his attention. "You need to think about taking a deal."

"I want my dad," the boy whispered in a soft voice, resting his head on the metal table. "Please can you get my dad?"

The attorney shook his head with a growl. He was making absolutely no headway with this boy. Instead he left the holding room and pointed Paul Karofsky inside it. "Here's your dad, kid."

"Dad?" David looked up, his eyes red and puffy.

"David," Paul Karofsky scratched the back of his head, "How're you feeling son?"

David stared at the table, "Awful." He swallowed thickly, "I'm a monster." He managed to look up at his father again, "I was so angry. I didn't really mean to, I promise."

Paul stared at his son at his sudden confession and sighed, "You're still lying to yourself David. Maybe you're finally feeling bad about it, but you meant to do it."

David's shoulders slumped as tears slipped down his cheeks, "I was so angry. He could be who he wanted, who he was, and I was so scared to admit who I was, even to myself." He choked back a sob, "I just wanted him to be as miserable as I was. He was crying and I thought 'good, now he knows how I feel'."

His father looked away from him, looking vaguely disgusted and pained by his son's words.

"I could get him to do what I wanted," David said in a whisper, his face wet, "it made me feel like I finally had some control over something, you know?"

"No David, I really don't," his father said harshly, shaking his head. "I don't understand how you could do that to another human being."

"I guess I didn't really think of him as human," David managed to choke the words out. "Until, until James told me that there was no doubt in his mind that I was going to prison and Dad- I know- I know what they'll do to me there. I'll be just like Kurt."

Paul Karofsky definitely didn't know what to say to that. Instead he just spoke in a strained voice, "I won't let anyone hurt you David, no matter what you've done. We'll- we'll figure something out."

"Part of me knows I deserve it," David swallowed the thick lump in his throat.

His father frowned more deeply, "Nobody deserves to be raped, David. That's something you should have thought about when you attacked that Hummel kid. Nobody deserves to be raped, not Kurt, not you, not anybody."

David looked up at his father, his eyes still rimmed with tears, "I think maybe I'll take that deal James was talking about."

Once upon a time Paul Karofsky would have hugged his son, or clapped him on the shoulder, but now he just told his son in a quiet voice, "I think that's a good idea David."

* * *

><p>Burt motioned for the three boys to sit down at the kitchen table. Carole, Marina and he had decided that they would tell the boys together. "We've got some news for you guys, about the trial."<p>

Underneath the table Blaine grasped Kurt's hand.

"Elaina Cortez called me about an hour ago," Burt said in a soft voice, "Karofsky's changed his plea to guilty, for all charges, in exchange for being kept out a general population and a reduced sentence."

Kurt swallowed the tightness in his throat and asked in a quiet voice, "How reduced?"

"They're giving him the minimum for rape in Ohio," Burt told his son in a strained voice, "Five years. He's also getting one year for assaulting Finn and another six months for attacking Blaine. In total he'll be receiving six and a half years, but it's possible that he won't serve all of it if he's paroled."

"Six and a half years? That's it?" Kurt looked over at Finn's outburst, seeing the other boy's body shaking. "He rapes my brother, nearly freaking kills me and tries to rape Blaine and he gets six and a half years? That's bullshit!"

"Finn," his mother immediately admonished his language and Finn let out a soft growl, but didn't say anything else.

"How does he only get six months for what he did to Blaine?" Kurt asked, keeping his voice soft.

"He pled down to Unlawful Sexual Conduct with a Minor," Blaine's aunt spoke up bitterly, "and since he's not more than four years older than Blaine, it's a misdemeanour." She shook her head again, her small hands tightening into fists, "I still can't believe my brother and his wife aren't here."

"Auntie," Blaine spoke up with a wince, "It's not a big deal. I'm used to it."

"That's exactly why it's a big deal," she told him in frustration, although it was not aimed at her nephew in the least. "They are your _parents_. When something like this happens to your child- you're supposed to be there for them."

Blaine shrugged again, although his carefully constructed walls were starting to break down, "They said I'm your responsibility now."

The Hummel-Hudsons looked on a little uncomfortably. It was hard to believe any parent could be as callous as to hand off their son to someone else when he'd just gone through an attack of that nature. Honestly Burt wanted to punch Mr. Anderson's face in.

Finn was thinking something along the same lines, whereas Carole just wanted to grab the boy in a big hug.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, "They're the ones missing out Blaine. They were so lucky to have you, but they screwed it up, not you."

"And their loss is my gain," Marina told her nephew with a soft smile covering the frustration and anger she still felt at her half-brother. She ran a hair through Blaine's hair and nearly laughed when he growled about her messing up his curls.

"So six and a half years, huh?" Kurt whispered softly, biting down on his lip. "Well Blaine and I should be in New York by then, so I guess that's okay." It was somewhat of a lie. It didn't matter where he was, the thought of Karofsky being free someday still terrified him.

"Yeah," Blaine murmured, trying to look on the bright side too, but was unable to make himself sound very enthusiastic about it. "Hey and we won't have to have bodyguards at school anymore. That might be nice."

"Screw that," Finn told them both fiercely, "Azimio's gonna be pissed. I can just see the slushies now. No way are you ditching your secret service."

"Secret Service?" Burt asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh," Finn blushed slightly, lowering his head. "Kurt didn't want to tell anyone, so I told the guys Karofsky was picking on him again and we all like protected them and stuff. We called it the secret service and like Kurt's our president and Blaine's his first dude; you know, instead of first lady."

Burt clapped a hand gently on Finn's shoulder, "I'm proud of you son. While I wish you would have told me instead, you protected your brother when I couldn't. I can't thank you enough for that Finn."

"Thanks Dad," he murmured, blushing slightly more deeply. He tried to sniff back the tears that were reluctantly finding his eyes. He'd never had a father to say he was proud of him before. His real father had died before he ever had a chance to make him proud.

Burt looked at his son and Blaine, "Finn may be right. You should probably stick with your ahem _Secret Service_ for a little longer. Some of Karofsky's friends might get angry that he got himself landed in prison." His eyes saddened a little and he pointed his attention solely on Kurt this time, "and Carole and I both think that you should talk to someone about what happened."

"I have been," Kurt protested with a frown, "I told an entire courtroom. Why do I have to go tell yet another total stranger? Dad I just want this all to be over. I thought- I thought when the trial was over that it'd be _over_."

"Son this isn't something you can just push to the back of your closet like last year's fashion," Burt told him, choosing a metaphor that he hoped would make sense to his son. "You can't throw it away and hope to forget. You have to actually deal with it." Burt gave a soft pause, "Finn's going to have to go too, if that makes you feel any better."

"What?" Finn let out a surprised look, "I'm fine. I wasn't the one wh-"

"Obviously this has been affecting you too Finn," Burt's voice was quiet. "In the time I've known you I've never seen you so angry so often. It seems like you have outbursts every five minutes. I understand why you're angry. Trust me, I'm angry too, but you need to learn how to deal with it. Our whole family will be seeing someone for a while."

Finn let out another soft growl of discontent.

"Auntie, does this mean I have to talk to someone too?" Blaine asked with a frown, looking over at his aunt who ran a hand through her dark, curly hair that was only slightly lighter than her nephew's.

"Yes it does," she told him in a firm voice. "Burt and Carole are right." She brushed a piece of hair tenderly from his forehead and pressed it back into place in a maternal gesture, "Besides, I can't let you bottle all this up; not like you do everything else." Her arms slid around his shoulders and he could swear he heard his aunt murmur something under her breath.

"Auntie?" He asked in confusion, unsure if he'd really heard the soft murmur or not, "Did you say something?"

She shook her head in a soft smile. "Tell you what. I'll make you a deal. You can live with me as long as you want; if you see someone and tell me whenever you need anything." She paused, "and Blaine, I mean anything."

He rubbed at the totally 'non-existent' tears in his eyes and smiled at his aunt, "Deal."

* * *

><p>AN: Leave a review, pretty please?


	20. Chapter 20: You Can Count on Me

**Summary:** "Sometimes I wonder whether it was better being invisible and alone, or this." It was supposed to be better this time. McKinley was supposed to be safe now, but it just- wasn't, not when Karofsky was so willing to go back on his word.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of the Glee characters. Glee is the property of Ryan Murphy and the other amazing people that helped create the show. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those people.

**Warning: **Swearing and mentions of non-con.

**A/N**: Well here we are folks; this is the final chapter of 'Invisible'. I have to say when I first decided to post a story I didn't think I would get the response that it did. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite and alerted my story. It means a lot that people liked my writing. It's not my first dalliance into fanfiction, but it is my first time posting it on this website.

Well anyways, enjoy the final chapter and be on the lookout for the sequel 'Fallout'.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20<span> – You Can Count on Me

"Fag," Kurt flinched backward as Azimio spat the word at him with bitterness and spite. The larger boy took a threatening step forward, but two boys quickly pushed between them.

"At least his best friend's not a rapist," Puck snapped back in a dark whisper at the other boy, shouldering him out of the way and away from Kurt. "Your boy pled guilty asshole."

"Stay the hell away from my brother," Finn stood shoulder to shoulder with Puck, his voice threatening despite that he'd technically be unable to do anything about it.

Azimio let out a low growl rather than respond, and started to stalk away.

"Adams," a voice called out before the large jock could run away down the hall, "That's a detention for you."

"What the hell?" He turned on his heel, looking at Coach Sylvester. "What'd I do?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I just don't like you. I'll see you in my office at three-thirty sharp. My trophies could use a good shining, and so could the bathroom. I expect you to bring your toothbrush." As the boy stormed away angrily, she looked at Kurt seriously, "You alright Porcelain?"

"That may have made my day," he managed a smile at the cheerleading coach, "Thanks."

"I'd say anytime, but I don't want you to get used to it," she looked from Kurt to the other glee boys standing with him protectively. "I still hate you all. I just hate you the least Porcelain." She stared at them as they just stood there, "Well what are you waiting for, detention? Get out of my sight!" As they turned to walk away Kurt swore he could hear a soft murmur of "Sweet, sweet Porcelain."

"That was," Finn tried to think of the appropriate word, which he admitted was hard for him at the best of times so he settled for a simple, "That was weird." He shuffled his books in his arms, "Well I have to get to History." He looked at Puck, "You good?"

"I got him," Puck gave a swift nod and smirked at Kurt as Finn left, "Coach Sylvester seems to like you more than most non-Cheerios."

"Yeah, well I used to be a Cheerio," Kurt mumbled, hunching his shoulders slightly, "While I did enjoy the gesture and watching Azimio get detention… I think I'd like to get to class now. Everyone's staring."

"Dude, everyone's been staring at you since the day Karofsky got arrested," Puck reminded him of the obvious, "It's like morbid curiosity or something. It's probably not going to die down for a while. Just ignore the curious fucks until they find someone else to annoy."

"Very elegantly stated," Kurt muttered sarcastically, keeping his head low. He could feel everyone's stares as they judged him. He could just tell that some of them, or most of them, thought he was an overdramatic liar.

He clutched his books closer to his chest, grateful again for his Secret Service. Finn and his dad had been right. People were not going to take a scandal like this lying down.

"Kurt Hummel," he heard another voice and inwardly groaned. Of course he couldn't have a moment's peace. "Is it true that you accused David Karofsky of rape in order to keep your boyfriend from breaking up with you?"

"Get lost Jewfro," Puck growled at the smaller boy. "Kurt here doesn't need to answer your questions. If you read the news like the other losers you'd know that Karofsky confessed. Fuck off."

The smaller boy gave off a whimper when Puck raised his fist and scampered off in the other direction.

"Hummel," Puck looked at Kurt who looked stiff and uncomfortable, "You alright?"

"He confessed and people still think I wanted it," Kurt whispered with a shake of his head. "It's just not fair. Just because I'm gay- people think I'll just-"

"Hey," Puck looked around and wrapped an arm about the boy's shoulders, leading him away from the stares of the other students. "They're idiots. They don't matter."

"Everyone just looks at me either like I'm some kind of animal slut or something to be pitied," Kurt growled under his breath, "I just can't take it. This was supposed to be _over._"

Puck shrugged, unsure of what to say to the smaller boy. He had no idea what Kurt had gone through. The worse he'd ever had was having his nipple ring torn out and getting beaten up. "I don't know man. People suck."

Kurt let out a puff of breath that sounded way too much like a bitter laugh. "Yeah, Puck, I kind of figured that out a few weeks ago. People just suck."

Puck bit his lip. He definitely needed to have a chat with Finn. They needed to somehow fix Kurt, even just a little bit.

* * *

><p>"Can you please tell me why I'm being kidnapped?" Kurt asked as the Sam started herding him towards the choir room. The blond boy had already snatched him out of class, something to which the teacher had apparently no problem with, or had already known was going to happen.<p>

"You'll see," Sam told him, walking a little bit behind him. "And I'm not really kidnapping you."

"You said and I quote, 'Ms. Haskell, I'm kidnapping Kurt, is that okay?'" Kurt reminded him with a raised eyebrow. "You practically admitted it."

"Kurt, if you really wanted to leave, I'd let you," Sam told him in a firm voice, "You know that, so therefore it's not real kidnapping. It's like fake kidnapping, so it's okay." He wrinkled his nose, "Are you really going to complain the whole time?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "All I know is this better be good."

"It is man, trust me," Sam assured him. He wanted to put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, but thought better of it. He knew that Kurt wasn't really into being touchy feely lately and he didn't really blame the other boy.

Kurt was looking at him out of the corner of his eyes, "I'm not going to break if you touch me Sam. I mean it may not be my favourite thing in the world, but a hug is not going to kill me if it means that much to you."

Sam shrugged and paused for a moment, before briefly wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders and squeezing him. He let go almost immediately, looking somewhat embarrassed, "You know we're always here for you right?"

"We?"

Sam motioned around as they entered the auditorium where the entire glee club was standing on the stage, "Your glee family." He gave him a slight push towards the stage, "Go on. We put something together for you, Puck's idea, so you don't forget."

Kurt looked at Puck who was standing on the stage with his guitar strap over his shoulder. "What? I just wanted to remind you that yeah people suck, but not all people." He gestured around to the glee club, "There's a severe lack of suckage here."

Kurt reluctantly stepped up onto the stage and allowed the others to push and pull him forward until he was standing in the middle of the stage with Mercedes standing before him.

"Kurt," Mercedes looked at her friend, her eyes red rimmed as she swallowed thickly. "This is something we all wanted to sing to you. We just- we want you to know that you can always count on us. I know we haven't been perfect, but we love you. The glee club, we're a family."

With that said she opened her mouth and started singing while the rest of the glee club backed her up.

_I know that life ain't always good to you.  
>I've seen exactly what it's put you through<br>Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you  
>You got to thinking there was no way out<br>You started sinking and it pulled you down  
>It may be tough you've to get back up<br>Because you know that life ain't over yet  
>I'm here for you so don't forget<br>You can count on me  
>Cause' I will carry you till you<br>Carry on_

The solo slid into the background as the rest of the club's voices picked up. One by one the members of the club started giving him brief, tight hugs.

_Anytime you need someone_  
><em>Somebody strong to lean on<em>  
><em>Well you can count on me<em>  
><em>To hold you till the healing is done<em>  
><em>And every time you fall apart<em>  
><em>Well you can hide here in my arms<em>  
><em>And you can count on me<em>  
><em>To hold you till that feeling is gone<em>

Blaine stepped forward, letting his voice rise above the rest. He took Kurt's hand, and placed the other on his waist, dancing with the other boy as he sang. A hand lifted up and Blaine's thumb swiped away some of Kurt's tears.

_I wonder why nobody's waiting on you  
>I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times<br>I'd love to be the light that finds you  
>I see a silver lining on your cloud<br>I'll pick you up whenever you fall down  
>Just take my hand and I will help you stand<em>

_Because you know that life ain't over yet_  
><em>I'm here for you so don't forget<em>  
><em>You can count on me<em>  
><em>Cause' I will carry you till you carry on<em>

Again the entirety of the glee club joined in; the majority with tears glittering in their eyes. Many of them weren't ashamed of them; Puck however would never admit that there was a tear track on his cheek.

_Anytime you need someone  
>Somebody strong to lean on<br>Well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done  
>And every time you fall apart you can hide here in my arms<br>And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is  
>Gone so you can live today<br>Seems so long to yesterday  
>Keep on counting on me to carry you till you carry on<br>Carry on_

Finn stepped forward and Kurt frowned at him severely. Finn was supposed to be restricting his solos, but for some reason the dunderhead kept on singing.

_You know that life ain't over yet_  
><em>I'm here for you so don't forget<em>  
><em>You can count on me cause I will carry you till you carry on<em>

Kurt was slightly thankful that Finn had enough sense to keep his solo short and sweet. The message of his words reminded him of how Finn nearly saved his life earlier that week. He swiped at his cheeks as the club began to sing in unison. _  
><em>

_Anytime you need someone  
>Somebody strong to lean on<br>Well you can count on me to hold you till that healing is done  
>And every time you fall apart<br>You can hide here in my arms  
>And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone<br>Remember life ain't over yet  
>I'm here for you so don't forget<br>That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone  
>Remember life ain't over yet<br>I'm here for you so don't forget  
>That you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone <em>

_(Count on Me – Default)  
><em>

"Basically we're just saying that we're here for you, no matter what," Puck told him, wiping the tear track that definitely was not on his cheek. "Cause you're totally our boy and nobody messes with you and gets away with it."

"Yeah," Tina spoke up softly. "Nobody messes with the glee club. They mess with one of us; they mess with all of us."

"What our friends are trying to tell you," Rachel spoke up with a small smile gracing her face, "Is that we love you and we want to help you… since you know, you're going through a rough time right now. And, well we know you'd do the same for any of us. That's just who you are Kurt, you're fabulous."

Kurt stared, tears in his eyes as he stared at his friends as they finished their little speeches. He sniffled and let out a small smile, "I love you guys too."

"Group hug?" Rachel asked nervously, opening her arms to her friend.

Kurt stepped forward into her arms. As the rest of the glee club's arms flew around him he found himself not feeling claustrophobic or panicking or frightened in the least. Instead he just felt loved.

Karofsky was wrong. People had believed him. Everyone had rallied around him as soon as he'd had the courage to let them.

He'd let the other boy make him feel worthless and dirty, but he couldn't be completely. If he was worthless and dirty a few people might have pitied him enough to hug and hold him, but not thirteen. These were thirteen people who loved him and that didn't even count his parents or his friends from Dalton.

There had to something about him worthwhile. He didn't know quite what it was, but with so many people around him, there had to be something.

He let out a contented sigh. He wasn't better, not by a long shot, but he knew with time he would be. One thing was for certain; he wasn't invisible and he didn't want to be, not to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: There's the last chapter. Please tell me that this story has a severe lack of suckage in a review, thanks! I hope you guys all liked this story.

I'm also going to leave you guys with a section of chapter 1 from Fallout which will deal with the recovery process for Kurt, Blaine and Finn. There will be angst, especially when the football team doesn't take Karofsky's arrest lying down.

**Fallout Summary: **Kurt doesn't know who he is anymore, or why people bother to care. All he knows is he wants things back the way they used to be; how he used to be.

Blaine refuses to deal with what happened to him, firmly cutting off anyone who tries to bring it up because "it doesn't compare". Instead he suffers the flashbacks and nightmares on his own as well as the knowledge that his parents apparently don't love him enough to be concerned.

Finn tries valiantly to protect his loved ones while simultaneously trying to win back the love of his life, but his anger is getting in the way.

It's hard enough to deal with the fallout, but it's even harder when none of them realize just how far the football team will go to get revenge.

**'Fallout' TEASER!**

This is a small excerpt from chapter 1:

"Well, what we really wanted to say… was we missed our Blainey-boy and-"

Blaine's whole body stiffened silently as David spoke. '_Blainey-boy.'_ It was still David's voice, but in his head a very different David was blowing in his ears.

"even though you live in Lima now, we still want to hang out and be friends."

"Blaine?" Wes cut in softly, waving his hand lightly before his friend's face.

Blaine didn't even flinch. He wasn't seeing either of them. Instead there was a bulky footballer in front of him and a hand under his clothing. He could feel lips touching his neck and the firm grip of a hand pulling his hair.

He let out a soft whimper as the memory of the hand deepened into something more than a mere memory. Instead of a voice calling out and breaking the two boys apart, the hand slid around to his back and slid through the waistband on his Levi's.

"Blaine?" Wes raised his voice softly, taking in the other boy's wide, glassy eyes. "Blaine, snap out of it."

There was no reaction from the young former Warbler.

"He better forgive me for this," Wes mumbled to himself, bringing out a hand and swiftly sending it across Blaine's face.

Blaine's eyes slid into focus and he blinked heavily. His eyes looked startlingly at the two Warblers. Carefully a hand rose up to his face, pressing against his stinging cheek.

"What the hell was that?" David asked, peering nervously at his younger friend.

Blaine shook his head to try and shake off the images that still lingered in his mind, "What was what? Wes slapped me!"

"Because you were freaking out!" David added in a loud whisper. He reached out to touch Blaine's arm and watched as Blaine immediately flinched backward, pulling the arm out of his reach. "What's going on?" His eyes widened, then darkened sadly, "Blaine no."

Blaine's eyes widened as he shook his head vigorously, "No! No, that didn't happen." He forced a smile onto his face, "I'm fine."


End file.
